Men in Tights
by abbydepp
Summary: Nick Fury is looking for six superheroes to work for him at S.H.I.E.L.D., he comes across a girl with a lighting bolt scar that has just defeated Voldemort. Female Harry Potter, named Ashley Potter.
1. Ashley Potter

A/N: I had this idea watching the new Avengers trailer! I am so excited for it and I thought what would it be like if Ashley Potter (female Harry Potter) was in the Avengers in replace of Black Widow? So I wanted to write a story about it and here it is! But, just so you know these are just one-shots of what I think the superheroes would be doing in there down-time. I don't know if I am doing a huge battle scene but I will do some missions. Also, Ashley is single. Anyways, Enjoy! I love your faces!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers Charactors or Harry Potter.

Nick Fury POV

As I walked to the door of Ashley Potter's house, I felt hopeful and confident that she would come with me. After all, Ashley was the kind of person that would save the world at any cost, well _her_ world. The wizarding world. I didn't know yet about the so called 'muggle' world.

"Nick Fury, I saw you coming. Please, come in." Ashley said opening up the door for me. I was shocked at first, not knowing how she knew my name. Still, I walked inside to see a normal house.

"How did you know I was coming?" I asked her, interested to know because this was the first time we were meeting. She looked me up and down.

"You seem like a man that knows about my world, yes?" She asked as I nodded. "About, three years ago I was hit with a curse that lets me _see_ people and their stats like radar in a black room." She explained. I was sure I still looked confused and she laughed.

"For example, I saw you coming just now. I saw your outline in a pink form, because you are a muggle, and I saw that you are General Nicholas Joseph "Nick**" **Fury, you are almost a century old, and you are a highly respected general in the gates of… superheroes." Ashley told me, I was amazed.

"That is excellent, purely incredible." I replied looking her up and down, she was going to be perfect.

"Thank you, know why are you here?" She asked slightly more intense.

"Ashley, I work for a team called S.H.I.E.L.D. I am the recurring role. We are organizing a team of six superheroes to help save the world, well our world." I started.

"Where do I come in?" Ashley asked, I must say she was very witty. I laughed without humor.

"You, Ashley Potter, you defeated a basilisk, you won the Triwizard Tournament, and you have just single handedly defeated Voldemort, which I have come to understand killed numerous people, caused who knows how many disasters and the man was so feared people were scared to speak his name." I paused, trying to keep calm by her amount of power, "Not to mention you are an animangus, you are a black belt in martial arts, and you are _brilliant _with a wand." I was becoming very excited to see her in action.

"And?" She asked.

"And you have been picked to be number six of our superheroes team, called the Avengers." I told her.

"The muggle world is in danger?" She asked, I nodded, and she continued, "I can't help your muggle world." She shook her head, "I am sorry Nick Fury."

"But why?" I almost whined.

"Nick Fury, can you not tell? I cannot just run out there and use my wand to defeat some technological monster alongside men in tights." Ashley told me as I laughed lightly.

"They have super powers as well, Ashley. They don't want to come out of hiding either." She still seemed reluctant so I tried guilt. "Think about all the people that would be dying. You can save all those people, single handedly and think of what the other five can do." Ashley seemed to be wavering.

"Fine." She said as I almost jumped for joy. "I am in."


	2. Meeting

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This story, by the title, will be Ashley meeting the rest of the avengers. Ashley is going to have a little drama with Iron Man/ Tony Stark, so be ready for that. Thanks! Enjoy! I love your faces!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or the Avengers characters.

Meeting the Men in Tights

Nick Fury's POV

One week later

"Gentlemen, I have called you all in today to tell you that we have a new member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she is going to be here any minute." I explained at I looked around the table at my A-team; Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Hulk. I knew they would save the world. I _knew_ it.

"She? Who is she?" Thor asked confused.

"Her name is Ashley Potter, I will wait until she gets here and she will show you what she can do." I laughed lightly.

"Ashley Potter?" Tony Stark (Iron Man) asked. I nodded. Tony smiled grimly, "Great." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why have we not heard of her?" Clint Barton (Hawkeye) questioned, staring at me intensely as if trying to see through me.

"She is of a different world." I told him, giving into his stare.

"A psycho world." Tony remarked, moodily. I looked at him, still confused.

"Have you met Ashley before, Tony?" I asked him.

Before he could nod or do anything at all, there was an audible crack followed by an, 'I'm sorry!' I looked around to see the long black hair, a lightning bolt scar, 5'04 woman. I smiled. Ashley looked around quickly and found me.

"Nick Fury I do apologize I just didn't know where to apparate." She motioned to the crack before I could say anything she continued, "You know what, I will fix it." Ashley nodded as she pulled out her wand and waved it over the crack.

I gasped along with everyone else in the room as the crack in the floor cleared immediately and looked as good as new.

"She is a witch." Steve Rodgers (Captain America) whispered from behind me. Ashley smiled and nodded at her work as she walked back over to me.

Ashley's POV

After I had fixed the crack in the floor, I walked back over to Nick Fury. As I walked back over, the black room took over me and I was gone.

Name: Thor Odinson

Age: 29

Height: 6'06 ft

Occupation: Superhero

Abilities: Thor's abilities are that he is the God of Thunder

Name: Steve "Captain America" Rodgers

Age: 91

Height: 6'02 ft

Occupation: Superhero

Abilities: Captain America's abilities are his agility, strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete who ever competed.

Name: Clint "Hawkeye" Barton

Age: 39

Height: 6'03 ft

Occupation: S.H.I.E.L.D. member

Abilities: Hawkeye **is a **_master archer; uses a variety of trick arrows_he is a** s**_uperb athlete, martial artist, acrobat, and gymnast_**.**

Name: Dr. Robert Bruce "Hulk" Banner

Age: 36

Height: 5'11 ft as the Hulk 7'06 ft

Occupation: Superhero

Abilities: The Hulk possesses the capacity for nearly limitless physical strength. Also, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. His skin can hold up to 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and great cold while surviving -190 degree Fahrenheit. He can jump three miles in a single bound.

Name: Tony "Iron Man" Stark

Since I knew Tony it only gave me his name. I saw their exact positions in an blue aura- outline. I even saw Tony, twiddling his thumbs. I opened my eyes back up to see everyone watching me. Glancing briefly at the clock, I realized I had been 'out' for about a minute. _Well there was a lot to learn in just this one room. _

"I apologize again, everyone." I started wanting to explain what had just happened but I felt I should introduce myself to everyone. I walked up to everyone and shook their hands.

"I am Dr. Bruce Banner. You can call me, Bruce. I am so looking forward to know you." The Hulk said as I met him.

"I am as well, Bruce. I am Ashley Potter and I am very impressed with your abilities." I told him, honestly. Bruce nodded, looking bashful. I smiled; I think Bruce and I would get along nicely.

"I am Clint Barton, Ashley. I am very interested about what you just did will you tell us?" Clint asked very nicely. I nodded.

"I will, Clint, but I think I should show you what I can do first." I explained as he nodded, respectfully.

"Hello, Miss Ashley Potter. I am Steve Rodgers, very nice to meet you ma'am." Steve came up to me next and kissed my knuckles as I giggled. _Gentlemen, I like that. _

"Hello, Steve. It is lovely to meet you as well." I nodded as all other further conversation was cut off as Thor came up and stole my hand from Steve's.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder." Thor told me as he kissed my cheek, giving my hand a squeeze, as he smiled at me. Steve glared. I looked between the two, confused as I responded.

"Hello, Thor. I am Ashley Potter, you are a God? That is impressive." I nodded, truly impressed. Thor cracked another smile at me.

"You are a witch? That is more impressive, love." Thor told me as my face turned completely shocked.

"You know? How do you know?" I asked, terrified.

"We figured it out." Thor told me calmly. Steve glared at him again and pushed him slightly out of the way.

"Actually, I figured it out; when you fixed the crack over there, miss." Steve smiled apologetically as he squeezed my hand again. Bruce laughed behind us.

I was about to responded when I remembered Tony Stark was in the room and I wanted to have a chat with him. He was hiding slightly behind Hawkeye as if I were never going to see him. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Well if it isn't metal boy himself." I smiled at him as Tony looked up from the ground at me.

"Watch it Scarhead, that _Iron _suit will throw you back into witches land." Tony threatened me with a smile on his face. I was about to respond when Nick Fury joined in.

"Do you two know each other?" Nick Fury asked us.

"Yes, Shellhead here help us with the second wizarding world." I explained. "He is an arrogant, genius, playboy." I started. "Granted, you did stop half of the giants and blow up half the castles." I turned back to Tony, smiling gratefully.

"Not to mention, tiny, I saved you multiple times and even weakened Nagini, which was Voldemort's snake." Tony explained.

"See what I mean about arrogant?" I asked Nick Fury, rolling my eyes.

"Then why do you two hate each other?" Nick Fury questioned, confused. Tony and I laughed.

"Hate each other? I could never hate this powerful little wander." Tony replied, rubbing my back.

"My thoughts exactly, we may be at each other's throats with this metal philanthropist, but we don't dislike each other." I laughed. Nick Fury still seemed confused. Clint interrupted us.

"Not that I don't love a couple of friends jabbing at each other," Clint started, "But Ashley will you kindly tell us why you are now in S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked, looking slightly impatient.

"Since you asked nicely," I nodded as I walked back over beside Nick Fury.

After that, I explained everything to them. My whole story, from the Dursley's to Hogwarts to Voldemort to going into hiding. I told them about my strange gift and how after I entered the room I could see their names, heights, ages, occupations, and abilities. Also, if I felt the room with my hand I could hear people from up to two miles away and I could touch an item and see who touched it in the last 24 hours.

While I was talking, Nick Fury looked ready to hug me he was so excited. Clint and Bruce looked _very _impressed. Tony looked bored, as he already knew everything. Steve and Thor looked like they were worshiping me. When I got finished, everyone just stared at me amazed. I sifted awkwardly, still feeling uncomfortable when I was the center of attention and looked around the room.

For the first time, I really saw how high-tech the room was. There were hologram muggle 'computers' or I thought that was what they were called and outside I could see many different expensive looking automobiles. Also in the outside room, there were many agents downstairs as I could _see_ and people talking on telephones.

"That is a… eventful story. I am amazed at your bravery and love." Bruce said slowly. Everyone nodded.

"I cannot imagine how you can love everyone and even with what happened to your parents and godfather. I just can't believe it." Clint whispered. I smiled.

"How are you so strong?" Nick asked as he shook his head in wonder.

"You just have to be, I guess." I told him as I shrugged.

"Even Voldemort though, you felt for him, even though he had wronged you in so many ways. You are so pure and sweet." Bruce whispered as he walked forward, up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate all of you listening to me with an open mind." I nodded after I let go of Bruce. They all nodded.

"Of course, Miss Ashley, I apologize I am still so amazed." Steve whispered as he walked forward and hugged me around the waist as well.

Steve held onto me that was more than a friendly hug, I didn't mind that much however as I was pulled against his muscular frame. Steve let go, clearing his throat, pulling away. I didn't know what to do, so I looked away from him. Thor walked up next and I mentally prepared myself for this.

"Ashley, I am so impressed by your courage, love, and not to mention your wittiness. Excellent work, I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this." Thor apologized sweetly.

"Thank you, Thor. I appreciate that." I nodded as he hugged me as well, pulling me slightly rougher than Steve had, but still I enjoyed the gesture.

After a few seconds, once again I started to feel awkward in the more than friendly hug. I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing lightly. Thor pulled back and looked around. I saw that Tony, Clint, and Steve looked protective. We also saw Bruce pushing Thor and I away from each other as he once again pulled me into another hug.

"If you ever need anything, come to me, okay?" Bruce whispered in my ear. "I will protect you."

"Thank you." I nodded truly grateful.

"Of course," Bruce ended before he let go of me.

Everyone stood around awkwardly as no one had heard Bruce and my silent conversation. We all kind of looked around, not knowing what to say. There was a female agent coming to the door of the room we were in and I looked up to greet her. Nick Fury followed my gaze to see the girl named Catherine Gate.

"Amazing," Nick whispered, as he too looked up to meet Catherine.

"Ashley?" Catherine asked me, quietly as if she were scared of me.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Your room is ready downstairs." Catherine told me, I was confused.

"I am living here?" I asked Nick Fury. "I didn't see that in the fine print." Nick laughed.

"I am sorry, Ashley Potter. I thought you would want to instead of hiding in your ratty old home all alone." Nick told me. I had grown to realize that he was very good at taking me on a guilt trip.

"Alright, fine." I replied, rolling my eyes as I followed Catherine out the door.

As we walked, I was completely amazed yet again at how high-tech the muggles had gotten. There were many windows in the hallway we were walking down and I could see many areoplanes, if that is what the muggles called them no that was not it. It was airplanes! That was it. I laughed at how excited I got when I found out the correct name for an airplane. Catherine looked back at me but I shook my head.

After the long hallway, we came to a dead end with a closed door and buttons on the side. Catherine pressed one and as it lit up, the doors opened and Catherine led me inside. I gasped amazed. What was this magnificent devise and what did it do? The doors closed and we started moving downward. I gasped again.

"Have you never been inside an elevator before?" Catherine asked, confused as to why I kept on gasping, I guessed.

"Elevators?" I tested the word. "Is that what these are called? Elevators." I nodded looking around the _elevator. _"Fascinating!" I told her as I walked around in the elevator looking around at the buttons and the walls. Catherine laughed.

"I cannot believe you have never heard of an elevator." Catherine paused. "Wait. Where are you from, Ashley Potter?" She asked very nervous.

"I am a witch from the wizarding world." I said, still looking at the buttons like a healer. Catherine gasped.

"What? You mean I am in an elevator with a witch and I didn't even know it! Wow! Do you have a wand?" Catherine asked me, I laughed.

Before I could respond, I touched one of the buttons; forgetting momentarily what would happen. That was that I would go into the black room and see who had been touching it in the last 24 hours.

Name: Ashley Elizabeth Potter

Name: Catherine Marie Gate

Name: Nicholas Johnson "Nick" Fury

Name: Dr. Robert Bruce "Hulk" Banner

Name: Clint "Hawkeye" Barton

When I returned, Catherine was shaking me and yelling at me. But, I didn't know why because I had only been out for about thirty seconds. My hearing came back slowly as I started to hear what she was saying.

"… Please! Ashley! Come on! What is wrong?" She yelled.

"I apologize sincerely Catherine that happens when I touch something. I can see whoever touched it in the last twenty-four hours. I'm sorry I worried you." I told her.

"Thank you, okay. I was just worried. Are you sure you're okay?" Catherine asked once more.

"Yes, I promise." I nodded.

Looking at my surroundings, I saw that the doors had opened and we were on a different floor.

"So elevators must take you up or down." I spoke out loud.

"That is right, Ashley." Catherine laughed. I nodded that was very fascinating.

Catherine started to lead me down the hall to where, I guessed, my room would be. There were all these rooms with white furniture. I briefly felt like I was in a crazy house. Catherine led me to a room on the far right and down two isles.

'Here is your room. Number 306." Catherine led me inside. "I see that you have a bag, but did you bring anything else that is very small." She asked, turning her head slightly to the side in wonder.

"Oh this?" I laughed darkly. "It will hold everything."

"But how?" Catherine asked this with such excitement that I just had to show her.

"Watch closely." I told her. "I have an undetectable extension charm on it, which means I can hold as much as I want in here and it will not be ever detected by other wizards."

"Amazing, will you show me?" She asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

After that, I unzipped the small duffle bag and pulled my wand out from the boot I was wearing (Catherine gave an excited squeal) and pointed at the purse. All of the pants, shirts, shoes, beanies, jackets, and books came bursting out and flew to their places. I nodded happy with my work.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Catherine jumped for joy as she ran forward to hug me.

I could feel her trying to grab my wand, but because of my quickness I pulled away from her and placed the wand back into my boot.

"I agree." Someone said from behind me, we both looked around to see Bruce behind us, he was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Seriously, I am most excited to see what else you can do, especially when fighting." Bruce said, walking into the room with a smile.

"And you don't think I want to see turn into a seven foot green muscle man?" I asked him, Bruce laughed.

"Then the feeling is mutual, honey. Good-night." Bruce said as he left the room, walked down the hallway, and disappeared into another room.

"I suppose I should leave you know. I am just so excited to watch you in action, I bet you and Dr. Banner, will be an amazing complement to each other." Catherine nodded, looking more agent than friend right now.

"Thank you?" That sounded like a question even to me.

"Oh I'm sorry." She came back to friend. "Let me show you around and then I will let you sleep."

Catherine nodded as she showed me a door that led to a bathroom and another door that led to a room that looked like it was supposed to keep all my equipment. All of this was not mine, however, there was a silver serve board and multiple L-shaped black things with triggers on tables (A/N: she is talking about guns in case you didn't realize), there was an outfit which I didn't know why that was there.

"This will be your weapon room. You can put your wand in here and also look." Catherine pushed a button and the wall flipped and I saw potion books, a cauldron, and even a pensive. "You can make potions and look at memories of the enemies here." Catherine continued as she pushed the button again as the wall flipped back into the weapon room. "Of course we will have to keep it hidden, because we want to keep that fact that you are a witch, completely secret until we have to." She nodded. That made sense.

"Thank you, Catherine. This is very generous of you all." I nodded, completely honest.

"You're welcome, Ashley." She laughed lightly, "It was very difficult find a pensive let me tell you." She shook her head.

"I can imagine, even as a witch they are very difficult to find." I nodded.

"Yes they are. Well I hope you are comfortable here, the boys are around the corner so you have your privacy. If you need some water you can just do this." Catherine tapped on the bedside table and said 'Water in a cup'.

The table flipped once and then on the top of it there was a cup of water.

"Wow. Thank you Catherine." I told her that was truly amazing.

"Sure, well good-night." Catherine told me as she hugged me once more, left the room after shutting the door.

After that, I realized how tired I was so I went to the white dresser with a smooth wood and pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top. As I got ready for bed, all the avengers came to my room to check on me they bid me good-night and sweet dreams. I crawled into bed, under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

A/N: Thanks for reading! How do you all like it? I hope you like what I am planning to do! I love your faces and see you next chapter where Ashley will go on a mission with Captain America and Hulk.


	3. First Mission

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you all liked it! This chapter will be about Ashley going on her first mission with Captain America and the Hulk. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love your faces! Ashley's POV

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in these stories, I just own the plot.

First Mission

After I got up, I put on some decent clothes with a beanie and walked to the cafeteria I saw yesterday. As soon as I walked in, people were serving me they kept asking what I wanted to eat and I told them. When I sat down, Tony walked in and ordered then sat down across from me.

"Good morning, beanie, how are you on this fine Friday morning?" Tony asked me, biting into his toast.

"Good morning to you, robot, I am doing well. How are you?" I responded, before cutting up my omelet.

"Great." Tony said before he leaned closer to me and started whispering. "Listen, blackie, muscles one and muscles two are already after you, they were talking about it all night while you were asleep. Saying that muscles one would be the one to get you but then muscles two was saying no I am going to get her." Tony paused. "Are you keeping up with me?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Pay attention, owl, muscles one is Captain America and muscles two is Thor." Tony paused again, taking a sip of water, "Now, this is what is happening today. Nick has just offered a mission to Hulk and Captain and he wants you to go on it as well, because they want to see how you are in action. What I need you to do is be the star and hurt however comes in your way. Nick always watches the people on missions and so we will all be watching you three as well." He explained as he paused again to eat. I took advantage of his full mouth to talk.

"Nick Fury wants me to go on a mission? Really?" I started to get excited. "Okay, but why do you want me to be the center of attention, r2d2?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed.

"Excellent name, witchy, I would have never thought of that." Tony said before he explained. "Pepper Potts is coming today and I have told her about you and I want you to impress her."

"Thank you and who is Pepper Potts?" I asked.

"She is my girlfriend, kind of. She knows she wants me and we kissed after I saved the world, again…" Tony explained. "Anyway, she knows you and I want her to be proud of me for being your friend."

"So you are using me to get a girl?" I asked. Tony nodded. "We are finally becoming a team." I laughed, eating the last bite of my omelet.

"Alright come on, we should get upstairs so you can hear your mission." Tony said as we both gulped down our drinks.

"Ashley?" Bruce's voice came from behind us we looked around to see him. "Nick wants to see you upstairs." He told me as I turned back around to make my plate levitate to the trashcan and Tony winked at me.

After that, Bruce, Tony, and I walked upstairs to get the mission I knew Bruce and I were getting. I took the time in silence to think about what Tony had told me about Steve and Thor; Tony said that they were out to get me. I could see that, _I was a girl obviously I could see that. _But who did _I _like was the question. They were both great, I mean Steve was defiantly a gentleman and nicer, but Thor was sexy and strong. I mean they were both strong, but Thor seemed more… strong, anyway. I didn't know who I liked, if either of them.

What if Captain asked me on a date today? What about Bruce? I glanced at him, he told me yesterday to go to him if I needed anything and that he would protect me. I knew he would keep that promise. Could he protect me from this? The answer was probably no. I had to make the decision by myself.

We approached the door then and I went into the black room to see all of the superheroes and Nick Fury. Captain sat up straighter at my arrival and Thor got up. Nick, however, was the first to speak.

"Ashley, good morning, I have exciting news for you." Nick Fury told me as Tony once again winked at me and I sat down in the chair beside Bruce.

"What is it?" I asked, as if I already didn't know.

"Ashley, you, Bruce, and Steve are going on a mission to recover a ring." Nick Fury told me.

"We are going on a mission!" I was truly excited as I smiled at Bruce and Steve.

"Yes, you are." He laughed, "Now here is the objective you are going to go into enemy bases and get a ring with a gold band and red ruby." Nick Fury held up a picture and passed out one picture each to Steve, Bruce, and I.

Nick continued, "This ring is very important because it contains code hidden within the ruby. We need that code to see what Loki wants." I was confused who was Loki? Thor crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply.

"Who is Loki?" I asked Bruce quietly.

"Loki is Thor's brother. He went bad and became our villain and possibly the reason why you are here. We need to end him." Bruce replied very quietly so only we could here. I nodded slowly.

"Ashley we need you to apparate them to the location, but we still need to hide the fact that you are a witch." Nick explained.

"I am going to have to use my wand, Nick Fury." I told him.

"You apparated here yesterday without a wand." Nick seemed confused.

"I know, I can apparate myself without a wand but I need my wand to apparate the three of us." I explained slowly. Nick paused, thinking.

"Okay, but just put it away right when you get there. This is the location." Nick said as he handed me a small sheet of paper with an address on it. I nodded.

"Do we know where the ring will be?" Steve asked Nick.

"We don't know exactly but we do know that it is upstairs." Nick replied. "I am sorry that is not a lot of information." Nick apologized.

"How many guards do you think will be there?" Bruce asked, looking over my shoulder at the address.

"We don't know that either but if I were to guess about twenty or thirty." Nick replied we all nodded.

Steve and Bruce ran to go get dressed and ready.

"Ashley aren't you going to go get ready?" Catherine asked me.

"Isn't this what I am wearing?" I asked. Catherine shook her head.

"There is an outfit in your closet go change into it, quickly!" She told me. I nodded apparating to my closet.

In the closet, I saw outfit in the weapon room on a hanger. It wasn't provocative and for that I was happy. The outfit was black cargo pants with a sleeveless shirt and sleeveless jacket and long black gloves and some high top black shoes. It also had a strap to go around my upper thigh that had a knife to go in it and a holder inside my jacket for my wand and places to hide a gun, from what I learned yesterday.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. It wasn't provocative. I could run in it and it had extra protection. My arms could move freely and I could move my legs up enough to kick people in the head. I was happy with it as I nodded and apparated back upstairs.

I ignored everyone who looked me up and down and nodded. I looked at Steve in his whole Captain America outfit with the hood up as he shrugged. I nodded, laughing lightly at our silent conversation. Bruce was just wearing purple elastic pants and a black shirt.

"Ashley, I am glad that fits." Nick Fury broke my observations. "Did you put on the knife and guns with bullets?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to use a gun." I told him.

"Okay, I don't have time to show you how. You can just your martial arts skills, okay?" Nick told me.

"I will." I nodded.

"One more thing, Bruce, Steve, Ashley, I need you to put these on your ears so we can see and hear whatever is happening." Catherine said as she handed us a piece that was beige and connected to our ear and went to our mouth.

After that, I pulled out my wand, nodded at Tony, and then grabbed told Bruce and Steve to grab my arms. Steve grabbed my other hand as Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed my elbow.

"Now, I want to warn you because it is a sensation that makes you feel as if you are suffocating, so be prepared for that." I told them as they nodded; I looked at the address, only thinking of that as I apparated to the location.

When we landed at the location a second later, both Steve and Bruce were breathing hard and fast. I quickly put away my wand and moved my hand over there chest to slow their heartbeats. I could tell that Bruce was losing control over his body.

"Bruce, calm down." I tried to calm him.

Steve was coming back and was looking between us.

"Bruce you have to calm down." I waved my hand over his chest again, knowing it was helping but not enough.

Bruce looked up at me and uttered the words, "Get back."

Everything happened very fast, Steve pulled me into his arms and ran me away. As well as Bruce looked at us as his shirt ripped off and green filled his skin as muscles rippled out and he grew two feet. The hulk was breathing very hard as he growled at us.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve asked, pulling me tightly into his arms. The hulk looked at us. "Dr. Banner, I need you to stay here while we go and find the ring. Remember our mission, Dr. Banner? I need you to stay here and block the exit as we find the ring."

The Hulk looked at us as he seemed to remember the situation and motioned with his huge hand for us to get going. Steve nodded and smiled at me as I became aware of our closeness.

"Get back to the mission!" Thor's voice yelled in our ears. "I do apologize Ashley." He whispered after.

After that, Steve laughed and set me down as we ran upstairs. We approached a room with the floor out and multiple small floor boards cut out, leading into an abyss of darkness, with a desk with many drawers in the middle of the room.

"This looks promising." I whispered as I heard Steve laugh and multiple people's laughs in my ear.

"Ashley, I think I should go," Steve said, looking at the floor. "I mean I do have more stability and speed than you." My eyes narrowed slightly.

"But I am littler than you, so I can get into the air and fit on the boards better than you." I told him. Steve looked back at me and saw that I was right.

"Okay, I'll let you do that but be careful." Steve nodded, but looked wary.

I nodded rolling my eyes and jumped onto the first floor board. I jumped across the room very easily and quickly. When I got to the desk, I almost jumped for joy as I started touching everywhere as I _saw _the inside of the drawers. When I touched the one that had the ring in it, I paused seeing who I had touched it in the last twenty-four hours.

Name: Loki Odinson

"That is interesting." I whispered to myself.

"What is? Are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I am fine. Loki was here within twenty four hours ago." I whispered, confused.

"Did you just say Loki was here?" Nick Fury asked me from the base.

"Yes he was." I told him as I reached inside the drawer to find a ring with a gold band and red ruby. "I found it." I smiled.

"Good job, now get back to Captain." Tony told me into the ear piece.

I nodded turning around and jumping from floor board to floor board until the last one. I realized that it had gotten at least five feet away from the door. I couldn't jump that far.

"Ashley, just jump I am right here I can catch you, just jump. You'll be okay." Steve was telling me as he reached out a hand to catch me. I nodded.

"Let me throw you the ring first." I told him as I tossed him the ring; Steve caught it and placed it on the ground beside his foot.

"Get as far back as you can on that square and then jump. Look. I am right here." Steve told me.

I scooted as far back as I could and reached out with my hand to grab his as I jumped. I would say I made it about three feet and as I started to fall, Steve caught my hand and pulled me across to him against his chest. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"You are safe. It is okay. I got you." Steve was saying as he pulled me into a hug and took me away from the abyss. "Are you okay, Ashley?"

"I think so, yes. Thank you." I whispered as I pulled away from him.

After that, Steve nodded, making sure I was fine before he looked away. It was awkward for a second until we heard a yell that had to come from the Hulk. We both looked at the floor when I went into the black room and saw thirty guards coming in and around the building. When I came back, Steve was shaking me lightly.

"How many are there?" He asked urgently. I picked up the ring from the floor.

"Thirty, in and around the building." I told him as he took my hand and ran out of the room with me in tow. We started to go around corners and threw hallways as I felt them coming again. "Here come ten on either side of us." I yelled at him as we stopped, Steve pulled out his shield as the guards opened fire.

Steve shield us both as ten came up behind me, I unhooked my hand from Steve's as I turned around.

"Protect her! Protect her, Captain!" Thor, Hawkeye, and Nick were yelling in our ears.

"She can handle herself." Tony said calmly. I smiled at that and faced the ten people.

"No magic!" Nick yelled at me, but it was too late.

During his words, I whipped my left hand back behind my back and launched it across my body, without my wand of course. What that did was make five men fly backward without anything touching them. I did it again with my right hand and the other five flew back and it also made a huge crack in the floor per side. I then unleashed my martial arts and they all were on the ground when I reached the end of the hallway. I _saw_ that there were no more coming my way and also that the Hulk was finished with his men.

"Captain?" I called to Steve, he looked around stunned. "Come on." I told him as he finished off the last guy. He ran over to me and we ran back downstairs. I was shocked to see Dr. Banner back in his human form and smiling at us.

"Great job, everyone." Bruce told us smiling. "Ashley, are you bleeding?" He asked, worried.

Steve looked around at my arm and sure enough there was a large cut along my bicep. "Let's get you back to base, come on." Steve nodded, also worried.

"Are you okay to apparate?" I asked Bruce, not worrying about myself.

"I think so, now that I know what is coming. I will be fine." Bruce replied seriously.

"Okay, then let us try it." I nodded pulling out my wand grabbing Steve's arm and Bruce grabbed my non-hurt arm. We apparated and were joined by the rest of the avengers plus Catherine, Nick, and I _saw _Pepper Potts as people started to wrap my arm in gauze.

Name: Pepper Lynn Potts

Age: 35

Height: 5'07 ft

Occupation: Muggle

I came back to my arm wrapped up and people congratulating me. I also realized that Bruce was not changing even though he was breathing hard. Steve hugged me and I thanked him as he nodded and kissed my cheek. I hugged Bruce as well when he calmed down and thanked him he nodded as well thanking me too.

"Ashley, congratulations, I want you to meet Pepper Potts." Tony told me as he led me to Pepper.

"Hello, Pepper. I am Ashley Potter, lovely to meet you." I said holding out a hand to greet her.

"Hello, Ashley. Nice to meet you as well, I am so impressed by your power." Pepper said as she shook my hand. I glanced at Tony sideways and he nodded.

"Thank you, Pepper. I appreciate that." I told her as everyone else met Pepper as well. I walked up to Nick Fury.

"Ashley, that was incredible. I knew you would make a great addition to this team." Nick said slightly to himself. "Now that you are an honorary member, please put this bracelet on to signify that you are a part of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick said, placing a bracelet around my arm.

"Wow, thanks. I feel so official now." I told him as he laughed. "Hawk! Look I got my bracelet!" I yelled at him as I held up my arm.

"Cool, Ash." Hawkeye replied. "I got mine two years ago." Hawkeye told me and I could hear Bruce dying from laughter. I joined in and the three of us laughed.

After that, I realized something very important. I realized that we were all family. Even if two of them were trying to 'get me'. Even if one of our family members turns into a giant green monster. Even if one had an eye-patch and even though Pepper just joined. Even if there was a _freak _witch that could _see _people from two miles away. We were family… Well a weird one at least.

A/N: Thanks for reading! ! It is seriously all because of everyone who keeps review and adding this story to your favorites is why i keepputting them up so fast. That is so sweet. Thanks again! Next chapter will be about Ashley learning how to use a gun, drive a car, and Loki being captured by the Avengers. I love your faces! Bye for now!

**917brat **thank you that is literally the nicest thing someone has said to me on here! Thank you!


	4. Teaching

A/N: I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you! From the first two chapters I got 32 e-mails from people favorite this story, people reviewing, and people putting me on their story alerts or favorite authors. Thank you all so much! *clapping* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is about Ashley learning how to fight the 'muggle way', and sense Steve and Ashley got alone time let's make Thor and Ashley have alone time. Thanks! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or the Avengers characters.

Teaching – Ashley's POV

Let me bring you up to speed. A few days after our mission, Pepper was still here 'sleeping' in Tony's room even though there was an extra bed in my room and everywhere. Hawkeye had taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow and Bruce had taught me how to do basic science. Thor and Steve were still arguing over me, whom I heard from Bruce and Hawk, but neither of them had come up to me about anything so I couldn't step in.

Also, Nick Fury has been riding my butt about learning how to do things the muggle way. Such as; drive an automobile, shoot a gun, and how to act like a muggle because apparently I walked like I 'had a secret' and that is what leads us to now.

Nick, Pepper, Hawk, and I were all outside in the front yard of the base with Nick teaching me how to walk. Pepper was outside with us because Tony, Thor, and Captain were out on a mission.

"That doesn't even make sense." I huffed at Nick. "I walk normally!"

"No, you walk like a witch. Now watch. Pepper will you come here please?" Nick asked. Pepper walked up to us. "Now see! She walks like she doesn't have a secret!" Nick told me.

"What do you mean? She is putting one foot in front of the other, like I am!" I huffed, annoyed, back.

"Walk again!" Nick yelled back at me. I started walking a length and then walked back. "Better." Nick nodded.

My mouth dropped open, "What? I am walking the same way I have all my life." I gasped, disbelieving.

"No, you look as if you are trying to hide your secret." Nick nodded, staring at my legs while I walked. I looked back from Nick to Pepper to Hawk. Hawkeye just shook his head and mouth 'go with it.'

"You know what, Nick Fury," I decided to go with Hawk's plan, "I do feel like I am hiding a secret when I walk now." I told him, stopping a few feet away from him.

"See, I told you."Nick said nodding like a doctor.

"Yes, you sure did." I nodded back.

"Okay, now that we are done with that," Nick said looking up at me, "Let's get you in gun-school."

"Joy." I whispered as I followed him inside. Hawk chuckled and Pepper giggled.

"Go get your outfit on, will you? You will most likely only be using these guns when you are in battle." Nick said. I nodded, turning back to Pepper.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I asked she nodded.

"I'll be in the gun-room." Pepper replied I nodded as I apparated my room.

After I got changed, I walked back downstairs to the gun-room. Thor was in there along with Pepper and Hawk. Thor didn't look hurt, so I was happy.

"Your back. Are you hurt? What happened?" I asked.

"No I am not hurt, we are back and we captured Loki in the place where you two got the ring yesterday." Thor smiled after I hugged him.

"You caught Loki? Where is he?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Don't worry; he is locked away in a cell we have downstairs. Captain, Iron, and Nick are down there watching him. Hawkeye is on his way down." Thor replied, kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I nodded, calming down.

"While they Loki is in questioning, Nick wants you to hide up here and so I will be teaching you how to work a gun." Thor replied, walking over to the table and grabbing a gun.

As he walked up to me, I glanced at Pepper as she backed away into a seat.

"It is okay Pepper, it is not even loaded." Thor laughed as he placed the gun in my hand. "Hold it like this and put your index finger on the trigger." Thor guided my fingers to the right places. "Excellent, that is how you hold a gun and then you just pull your finger back to make the bullet shoot."

"So like this?" I asked pointing the gun at a poster of a person.

"No, here," Thor wrapped his arms around me to guide my hands in the right direction, "right there you'll hit his stomach, but up here," Thor lifted my hands gently upward, "you'll hit him in the heart." Thor led his finger over mine and pulled the trigger back; since it had no bullets it just made a faint pushing air sound.

I smiled looking up at Thor preparing to thank him when I realized he was so close and he took my breath away. I couldn't help but feel safe as our bodies fit together so comfortingly.

"Ahem!" A loud manly voice cleared his throat from behind us. We looked around to see Captain America in his skin tight outfit still, crossing his arms and glaring at Thor.

"Loki wants to talk to you, downstairs. I'll take over here." Steve said as a command.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Thor replied as he let go of me and stepped in front of me, as if to protect me. Steve's eyes narrowed.

"I said; your brother, our enemy, wants to talk to you." Steve repeated, unlocking his arms, and walking forward as Thor's hand clenched into a fist. There was no way I was going to let this happen.

I dashed in front of Thor before he could stop me, as I pulled out my wand.

"Protego!" I shouted as I put up a shield charm so they couldn't touch each other. "I cannot believe you two are going up against each other when there is an enemy downstairs!" I screamed at them before putting my wand safely back into my jacket.

"Now, Thor get downstairs!" I turned to him.

"But, he –"Thor started but I interrupted him.

"Get downstairs!" I jutted my chin out, daring him to interrupt. "Thor, you are probably the only one Loki will actually listen to." I pointed my finger at him.

"Fine." Thor huffed as he walked around me, glaring at Steve before he walked out. Steve shook his head looking after him.

"Can you believe him?" Steve asked I glared at him. "Pepper I am sorry you had to see that." He apologized to her, as I almost forgot she was here.

"Ashley, sweetheart, let me show you how to use a gun, being a solider myself, I know how to do it." Steve smiled when he walked towards me.

"You are still in trouble." I told him, from my anger the gun that he was trying to get floated over to me. Steve looked around at me.

"Why?" Steve didn't whine he just seemed curious.

"You started it, Steve." I said shortly, Steve walked over to me.

"Really?" Steve smiled and my heart skipped. "How?" I kept on pressing though.

"Could you have not of said please?" I asked. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for saying this, but why the hell would I say please to Thor?" Steve laughed.

"Because I want you to," I shrugged Steve looked back at me. "And you will do it for me, won't you?" I asked, raising an eye-brow.

"It is not a matter of who I would do it for; it is a matter of saying the word." Steve replied, reaching up and grabbing the gun that was floating around my head.

"Really? Six letter word a six foot two guy that has more stability and is faster than me. I would think you could." I raised an eyebrow looking him up and down. Steve smiled, stared at me, and then shook his head.

"Ashley, dear, I can very easily say the word. I cannot say the word to Thor." Steve laughed.

"Why? Are you scared of him?" I asked, playing with him.

"No, I could beat that man in my sleep." Steve replied, putting bullets into the gun.

"Really? Can you say it at all?" I teased. "Can you say it to a five foot four witch without any protection?"

All of my anger vanished as we were just having fun now. I grabbed the gun from him and placed it into the gun holder I had in my outfit along with the extra bullets.

"Of course I can." Steve nodded.

I glanced back at Pepper to see her looking at the guns, trying to give us our moment, I supposed.

"Prove it." I whispered narrowing my eyes. Steve looked into my eyes for a long while.

"May I please kiss you?" Steve whispered back, staring at me.

Shock took over my emotions as I, for the first time, looked at his lips. I obviously liked him, but could I kiss him? Then we would become a couple and I would hurt Thor; which probably would make him get revenge and join his brother. But still, his lips looked so kissable and he was cute, maybe just a little kiss. I was about to respond when Tony Stark came into the room with his full Iron Man suit on.

"Captain?" Tony asked. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked noticing how close we are.

"Tony! They were having a moment!" Pepper yelled hitting his iron covered chest.

"No, you are fine. Tony what do you need?" Steve asked as he stopped staring at me looked at him. I hung my head. _Why didn't you just bloody kiss him? _I yelled at myself.

"Nick wants all of us down there." Tony replied I looked up hopefully. "Not you, Ashley, he wants to hide you."

"Of course he does." I rolled my eyes. "Can you at least tell me what he has told you?" I pleaded.

"I can tell you that he wants to meet you. That he knows you're here. That he doesn't think you are a girl; which we want to keep hidden," Tony told me, "so Captain, you might want to keep this 'moment' a secret." We all laughed at that.

"Oh I will," Steve nodded. "We will keep this very secret." Steve whispered the last part to me as he kissed my lips so softly that I thought he didn't, but his lips left a fiery path in their wake.

After that, however, he was gone and I was left alone with Pepper. Pepper ran over to me.

"Why didn't you just bloody kiss him?" Pepper read my thoughts exactly.

"I think he kissed me." I whispered, touching my lips where he kissed me.

"You think?" Pepper asked, looking very excited.

"It was so fast and soft that I don't know." I laughed without humor. Pepper squeal and hugged me, laughing.

"You two look so good together! I know you will be great!" Pepper yelled, still jumping, as she pulled back.

"What about Thor?" I asked I really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Do you like him as well?" Pepper asked stopping her jumping.

"I don't know." I shrugged, staring at her. "Maybe, probably… yes?" That sounded like a question even to me.

Suddenly, however, there was a siren going off and a fire alarm beeping red. There were twenty men in black suits and masks surrounding us. _They were not our men._ It happened so quick that my foot caught it after they were here and my vision was clouded as I tried to get through the twenty men at lightning speed.

"Pepper! Run!" I yelled at her, it was no use though because one of them had already caught her and my vision became clouded again 'Dodge, hit Mike Newman with your elbow in stomach.' The black room told me as sure enough, one grabbed onto me around my waist. I did what the black room said and moved on to the next guy.

After I finished off about seven of them, and freed Pepper, I was exhausted. I honestly didn't want to kill them, but I might need to in order to get out of this. I might even need to pull out my wand, I could end this with a spell, but at what cost.

"Inject her!" One about two feet away from me yelled at the one I was fighting now.

I was on high alert after that, watching as people got closer and closer to me. After about five more men, one shoots something into my neck and my last vision was of Pepper screaming and fighting from her restrainers arms.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know you hate me now, don't you? Sorry! I hate cliffhangers as well, but it will be worth it I promise! To make matters worse, I have exams this week of school so I won't be writing probably until next Saturday, maybe sooner. _Maybe. _I will start writing the chapter as soon as possible, though. Tell me who do you think took Ashley and Pepper? And also what do you think Thor and Steve will do? And the question of honor, who do you think Ashley will end up with? Thanks for reading! I love you all!

**AriLivesnotDylan **thank you for adding me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Thera-Rocklynn **thank you so much for the reviews and adding! You are so sweet. I hope you have a beautiful week! Haha

**Kschanuel **thanks I hope you liked this chapter!

**Tom Kristal **thank you for adding me!

**Candinaru25 **I laughed so hard at your review (in a good way) truth is, I don't even know! What do you think after this chapter? Thank you so much!


	5. Inmate

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! In this one you will see who took Ashley and Pepper. So let's get this started. Enjoy! I love you all! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or The Avengers characters.

Inmate – Ashley's POV

I saw nothing. By my ears, I heard a women screaming but it was clouded. From my hands, I felt a cool surface. With my mouth as I breathed in, I tasted to dirty musky air. Suddenly, however, the woman became louder and people around me were running around what I recognized to be a table. I wondered; why would they hurt this woman? Should I hurt them? Or maybe this woman is dangerous and then I will help the other people? What I guessed I wondered was; who brought me here and at what purpose?

The woman screamed again and again. This time, however, she started to become less clouded and clearer and not to mention, more audible.

"Ashley! Ashley!" The woman spoke my name, I must trust her.

But why couldn't I see? I came to the recognizing that my eyes were closed, but did I have the strength to open them? Did I have the courage of a lion? Was I golden and shiny, why would someone want me to live?

"Ashley! Ashley you have to wake up!" The woman yelled.

After a long chat with myself, I decided to try at least. Try to find the strength of a million men and get my eye-lids open to their highest degree. Slowly, very slowly, but not hesitantly; I opened them.

My first thought was that I was in a hospital. There were men in green jumpsuits clouding my vision like they did my hearing. I didn't give up because I was too curious to know who the woman was.

"Ashley?" The woman spoke again in a question.

I wanted to say, 'Yes, I am here,' but I could not find my voice. The woman ran into my vision and the green men went away.

"You are awake. Oh thank goodness!" The woman with blonde hair said as her head fell onto the table. A new voice came in then, a male voice; an evil voice.

"Ashley is it true? I hear that you are awake." The man with long black hair came around to look at me and he smiled evilly. "I truly must apologize; I thought it was my brother Thor, upstairs. Not you, so my men gave you a dose big enough for a hulk."

My memory came flooding back then; I remembered all of S.H.I.E.L.D. which brought happiness, I remembered all of school which brought joy, I remembered the Dursley's which brought hate, and I remembered my parents which brought love. The woman was Pepper Potts and she was my person, the man was Loki and he was evil. I still, however, could not speak.

"You still cannot speak?" Loki asked me. "What a shame. I was hoping you could tell me what this is." Loki held up something with his hand. I had to crane around Pepper to see… my wand. _This is so not good. _

-Back at base- Nick Fury's POV

"I want _you_ to uncover every security tape we have! I want _you_ to go look for evidence!" That is how it had been for the last three hours. Tony kept running around and screaming jobs at everyone.

Everybody else wasn't calm either; our most prized, hidden possession, Ashley Potter, was just taken from us. Oh, and also Pepper.

At that moment, Catherine came running back with the security footage. I glanced at everyone before I put it in. Tony shooed me to get it started, Bruce looked prepared to changed, Hawkeye had his bow and arrow set and was pointing it at anything that moved, Thor looked urgent as he too shooed me, and Captain looked like he wanted to get Ashley back as soon as possible; his other features however showed worry as he glanced at Thor. I turned my back and placed the tape in the player.

The video started downstairs and I was talking. In the background, Thor and Loki were talking across the table. Hawkeye was in the room as well, with his bow in his hand.

"Go upstairs and get Steve, would you?" The video me commanded Tony. "Loki is starting to get a little to restless with Thor." The video Tony nodded and walked out of the room.

"Cut to upstairs." I told Catherine, in real time. Catherine nodded and the video cut to the gun-room footage. We saw Steve and Ashley talking with smiles on their faces, in the background Pepper was looking at guns. I jotted down on a notepad that she was here at 7:05 pm. Tony came closer to the screen and everyone followed him, but Steve who had his head in his hand.

"Really? Six letter word a six foot two guy that has more stability and is faster than me. I would think you could." The video Ashley said to video Steve who smiled and shook his head.

The conversation continued.

"Ashley, dear, I can very easily say the word. I cannot say the word to Thor." The video Steve laughed.

"Why? Are you scared of him?" Ashley asked, as she seemed to be… flirting with Steve.

Thor realized this and turned from the video to Steve who still was not looking up.

"No, I could beat that man in my sleep." Video Steve replied as he placed bullets in the gun.

"Really? Can you say it at all?" Video Ashley teased. "Can you say it to a five foot four witch without any protection?"

_Without any protection. _Those words stung in everyone's mind. Literally, of course she had protection, well because she said it; a six foot two guy with more speed and stability with than her. She also had a loaded gun that she knew how to use, but she didn't. _Ashley didn't because I told her not to. _I told her not to use her wand, I told her to be in hiding, and I told her to hide her gifts at any cost.

The video continued.

"Of course I can." Video Steve nodded.

Ashley grabbed the gun from Steve and placed it into the gun holder she had in her outfit, along with the extra bullets. Ashley glanced back at Pepper to see her still looking at the guns. Tony sighed.

"Prove it." Ashley whispered narrowing her eyes, daring him. Video Steve looked into her eyes for a long while.

Then I got the horrible gut-retching feeling that something bad was going to happen. I could already tell that Thor was irritated but Steve was immobile, a rock not moving. Bruce and Hawkeye seemed to have the same feeling and looked away from the footage. Tony's eyes stayed glue to Pepper and Thor held up his hammer.

"May I please kiss you?" Video Steve asked Ashley as he leant down. Shock over-took Ashley's features as she seemed to be deciding and wavering.

However, before anyone could move video Tony came into the room.

"Captain?" Video Tony asked. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked noticing how close they were. Thor's hand clench and a storm started to start outside.

"Tony! They were having a moment!" Video Pepper yelled hitting Tony's iron covered chest. The real Tony sighed again.

"No, you are fine. Tony what do you need?" Video Steve asked as he stopped staring at Ashley looked at him. Ashley's head fell and video Steve looked back down at her and sighed.

"Nick wants all of us down there." Video Tony replied Ashley looked up hopefully. "Not you, Ashley, he wants to hide you."

"Of course he does." Ashley rolled my eyes. "Can you at least tell me what he has told you?" Ashley sounded desperate.

Why wouldn't she? She was hiding the whole time when she was fully capable to talk and sit with Loki. If she needed us we would be there. Ashley only wants to help for the greater good. _Why didn't I just let her sit with him? Why didn't I think of this! Loki is not one to understand! Now she is gone! It is my entire fault. _I yelled at myself.

The video kept on as I found a chair and sat across from Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell you that he wants to meet you. That he knows you're here. That he doesn't think you are a girl; which we want to keep hidden," Video Tony told Ashley, "so Captain, you might want to keep this 'moment' a secret." The video room laughed at that.

The real Steve shook my hand off and whispered, "The worst is yet to come."

The video pressed on, almost sneering at our humiliation.

"Oh I will," Video Steve nodded. "We will keep this very secret." Video Steve whispered the last part to Ashley as Steve kissed Ashley.

After that, Thor was gone. The sky was dark black with thunder clouds as Thor's anger increased, _good thing we are out in the middle of nowhere._ I thought to myself.

"How could you!" Thor asked almost hysterical. Steve still didn't look up and didn't speak. "You horrible man! I could have her by now! She could be safe with me, right now!" Thor yelled, Steve set his hands down and spoke.

"Why don't you just let Ashley pick!" Steve yelled back.

"She was going to pick me!" Thor yelled and thunder bombed.

"Would you lot be quiet! She is discussing you right now!" I screamed, pointing at the screen where Ashley and Pepper were talking.

We all watched over the thunder outside.

"You two look so good together! I know you will be great!" Video Pepper was yelling, jumping up and down, as she pulled back as if from a hug.

"What about Thor?" Ashley asked, looking so innocent.

"Do you like him as well?" Pepper asked stopping her jumping.

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged, staring at her. "Maybe, probably… yes?" That sounded like a question even to me.

Suddenly, however, there was a siren going off and a fire alarm beeping red. I jotted down that they came in at 7:40 pm. There were at least twenty men in black suits and masks surrounding them.

"Pause the video." I told Catherine, she did what she was told.

"Black suits and masks?" Hawkeye said. "Where have we seen that before?"

"They are Loki's men." Bruce answered, staring at the screen.

"That most have been when the explosion happened." Tony whispered.

I wrote down what they were wearing and then told Catherine to play the video.

"Pepper! Run!" Ashley yelled at Pepper but one had already caught Pepper.

"Pepper! No! Let go of my girlfriend!" Tony was yelling at the screen as Ashley started fighting.

"Ashley, no!" Steve whispered running forward to look at the footage closely. Thor seemed to be plotting how to get Ashley back already and not wanting to watch it happen. Bruce and Hawkeye looked the same as when we started bow ready and shaking from head to toe.

Watching the video, I had to admit she was an excellent fighter and great martial artist, she punched but mostly did high flying kick from the stomach and below to the head. Ashley freed Pepper and was breathing very hard. Ashley seemed to be deliberating something as she kept fighting.

"Inject her!" A mask yelled at the mask that Ashley just kicked in the stomach.

"No!" Steve yelled along with Bruce and Hawkeye.

From the look on Ashley's face, she had heard the man and was on high alert. She knocked out about five more and then the one who had yelled was behind her and injected a long needle into her neck. Ashley fell over instantly. Then the same man carried her out the door along with Pepper screaming and thrashing against the man that held her.

"Ashley, no! Why, I could've been down there. Tony, you could've been down there!" Steve yelled falling to his knees and catching his head in his hands again.

"Steve, I cannot believe I am saying this, but why didn't you kiss her longer?" Bruce asked Steve in a quivering, from his shaking, voice.

"Because I didn't want to hurt Thor and I knew Ashley didn't!" Steve yelled back from his hands.

After that, I wrote down the time that she was captured 8:03, which meant she was fighting for twenty-three minutes and was inject with liquid that looks to be about a three hour span. Ashley should actually be waking up around now, wherever she is. I stared down at my notepad thinking.

"Nick what do you think we should do?" Hawkeye who was the only slightly calm one asked.

I took a long breath and then stood up, "Gentlemen we have lost one of our own today and also someone's love. At all cost we will get Ashley back. At all cost kill Loki and at all cost we will fight, as a team." I glared at Thor and then Steve as I said this.

"I agree." Thor replied. "We need to do whatever possible to save Ashley. Then, we can go back to fighting over her." Thor stood up and walked around the table to Steve, and held out a hand for Steve to shake.

"Yes, we will." Steve shook his hand, nodding.

"Nick Fury, sir?" Catherine asked from behind me.

"What Catherine?" I asked, irritated that she would interrupt us.

"I am sorry, sir, but what about Ashley's bracelet." Catherine suggested.

"What about her bracelet, Catherine?" I questioned, impatient.

"Doesn't it have a tracking device on it, sir?" Catherine asked.

"The bracelet! Excellent work, Catherine! It has a tracking device on it!" I yelled, going to the nearest computer and track Ashley's bracelet, everyone crowded around me.

"Okay, from this it says that Pepper is somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, in America!" Tony said excitedly.

"Here, I can even have a picture of them. Look." I said as I enlarged the picture. We all gasped.

We saw Ashley on the table just waking up, it would seem, Pepper crying by her side, and Loki had her wand in his hand. _This is so not good. _

A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay, because I love you all, I wrote this through the night so you have one more through the week. Next Saturday, maybe sooner, I will write about the Ashley being an inmate and how she gets free, if she does, of course. Also, please remember that I have other stories as well, I just got kind of excited of this one this weekend, but still thank you all so much! I love you all! Have a great week!

**Anaed **thank you, I love you already!

**Kiiyouko **thank you and welcome!

**Cyber-Porygon** thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sainatu** thank you! Welcome! I love you all!


	6. Prison

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! Once again I thank you guys for every review and for everything! It really means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot is going on in this chapter so try to keep up! haha Thanks again! Enjoy!

Prison - Ashley's POV

This was torture. Loki had been questioning us for about five hours straight and that whole time I couldn't even talk from the injection, still. We had no food, water, or not to mention bathroom breaks. Loki kept on staring at me when he would say something, trying to decipher my facial expressions if any.

"Ashley, whether or not you believe me, I won." Loki started. I glared. "How? You have a cut on your bicep, I have that knife, I have your blood and that can tell me what you do." Loki threatened.

From him saying this, I was not scared my blood wouldn't show up: wizard. Muggles have run test on my before, when I was a kid, and none of them ever said anything about me having magical powers.

"I can run the scan, right here." Loki sneered in his evil voice. He placed a white board in front of me with a marker. I scribbled, 'How high-tech is your machine.'

Loki shrugged, "It let us know about the hulk." He smiled evilly, trying to intimidate me.

'Run the scan.' I wrote back, Loki nodded, left, and returned with a knife with rusted blood on it.

"I hope you realize that once I put your blood on here it cannot be un-done. Feel free to tell me now what you are." Loki told me, ignoring Pepper when she tried to speak.

'Fine, I'll tell you," I wrote glancing up at his surprised face, 'I am a woman who is going to destroy you.' I crossed my arms, smiling at his angry face, and sat back in my chair fully comfortable.

"What makes you tick Ashley Potter?" Loki asked. "My brother?" My heart started beating faster but my face stayed the same. "Captain America?" My lips burned from where he touched them so softly. "Your parents?" Sadness filled my body and I blinked my tears away.

I wrote to him, 'I have a question: Why do you and Thor hate each other so much?'

"As a child, our parents favored Thor; Thor's parents actually where his parents, and I was adopted. I am the son of a king fallen in battle. I attempted so many times to destroy Thor and take the kingdom for myself. Finally, Odin, our father, magically imprisoned me within a tree as punishment for my many crimes." Loki shared with us. I was amazed at how much he was sharing. "What about your family, any life long hatreds?"

I did not want to get into my whole life story so I wrote, 'My parents are dead. I have no family.' I nodded.

After that, Loki took the crusted part of the blood from the knife into the machine. While he did that, Pepper glanced at me and I mouthed 'It is not going to say anything.' Also while he waited, I read up on my stats for him.

Name: Loki Laufeyson

Age: 30

Height: 6'04 ft

Occupation: God of Mischief

Abilities: Shape-Changer

Shape-changer? That is good to know that he could be anything or look like anything. We had to be on our guard, everywhere. The machine clicked, Loki picked up the scans said, 'come with me, both of you.'

After that, Loki led us to a nice new cell with two bunk beds and a separate room with a toilet and sink. He pushed us in.

"This is your new cell," Loki said impatiently, "I want you two to be together when I destroy you." Loki stared at me while he said this and I just smiled back, completely unharmed. "Welcome to prison, bitches." Loki said when I smiled and walked back looking at the scan while two men came in to watch us who both handed us crackers and a water bottle. I momentarily liked that I couldn't talk.

Until, Pepper started yelling at me.

"Why did you let him do that? Now he is going to know everything about you!" Pepper yelled.

I grabbed my board and wrote, 'Keep your voice down; he is still at the end of the hall. I did it because there is no way he will be able to find out my gift. No muggle item can." I handed it to her.

Pepper read it and looked out of our cell, "How did you know he is still here without looking?"

So obvious, I gave her a look.

"Oh, yes! Now I remember. Can't you also –"Pepper was about to speak when I shook my head. She wrote on the board. 'Can't you also hear them from two miles away? Can't you feel or see them?'

I nodded, walking around and putting my hands over every surface of the wall and beds; making sure I knew the area. I walked back over to Pepper and wrote on my board, 'Loki is a shape-shifter, be careful when you talk about him.' I gave her the board. Pepper nodded.

"Do you think you will be able to feel him?" Pepper asked, worriedly.

'I'm not sure, probably.' I wrote back.

"Okay, I guess all we can do is wait." Pepper nodded slowly. I nodded as well and sat down to eat one of my crackers on the bed.

-Back at Base- Nick's POV 

"Alright, men, we are starting the quest to get Ashley back today." I told him after we watched Ashley sit on the bed.

"I am going. I have to save Pepper." Tony Stark said, getting up immediately.

"I am going too. I promised Ashley I would be there to protect her and I will keep that promise." Bruce stood up as well.

"Well, I have to go. Ashley has been so sweet from the minute she came in. I have to repay her." Hawk said.

"I am going as well." Captain nodded, getting up.

"I am going too, I want to kick my brother's evil ass for stealing Ashley." Thor got up quickly.

"So everyone is going then?" I asked they all nodded immediately. "Then we have to make a plan to come at the Rockies in different angles. Some of you save Pepper, some of you save Ashley, and some of you go after Loki. How will we divide then?" I asked them the tough question, they all glanced at each other.

"I am saving Pepper." Tony said, nodding.

"Yes, I could've figured that out." I replied, laughing without humor.

"I am going to save Ashley." Thor and Captain demanded at the same time.

I glared at them, "You know what will happen if you both get there. You two will get into a fight and Ashley will be hurt."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked, still glaring at Captain.

"I think Hawk and Hulk should go after Ashley." I started but they interrupted me.

"No way! I mean, I know you two can handle it," Captain yelled. "But I want to save her."

"We all want to save her." Bruce said calmingly. "Captain, Nick is right. Thor and yourself would get into a fight about who hugs her first."

"Bruce is right. You two would fight instantly." Hawk nodded.

"Fine, would you like us to go after Loki?" Captain asked me.

"Yes. I think you should. It would give you payback." I shrugged. They both seemed to be thinking about that idea.

"I like it." Captain nodded. "When do we go?"

"I have always wanted to get Loki back, let's do it." Thor smiled. I sighed in relief.

"We should go soon, but it looks like Ashley is moving again, so let's watch her again."

-Ashley's POV back in Prison- 

From the hours that we had been in here, I had started talking a little but unfortunately my voice was still very gravely and choppy. Pepper had told me to stop, because after awhile, it hurt my throat.

Also during our time, I had been focusing on a way to free Pepper. I was thinking of either pleading to Loki to let her go or I very well could apparate her back to base.

However, I knew that Loki would track it back to me and I would pay. I was willing to, though, because Pepper had done nothing wrong and she was a muggle so she couldn't hurt anyone. Also, she was not gun-trained or knew martial arts, she was useless to be in Loki's army.

At the current moment, I was laying in my top bunk over Pepper on my stone bed that had no pillow or blanket. I couldn't sleep and that was going to drive me mental. It did not sound like Pepper was asleep but I did not want to wake her.

"Ashley? Are you awake?" Pepper asked me.

"Yes. I have been up thinking." I replied.

"Okay, me too." Pepper got up and walked to the cell doors. "I can't take it in here, Ashley! I can't take it without sleep, I just can't take it!"

"Pepper, it is going to be okay. Eat the rest of your crackers. Try to get some sleep." I told her honestly worried, sitting up on the bed; still in my fighting outfit and Pepper in her grey dress pants and white button up blouse.

"Okay, fine. I will try. Stop talking, I am sure it is starting to hurt." Pepper said as she laid back down in her bed.

After a few minutes, I heard her start to breath normally and she was right, my throat started to hurt as if I had been coughing violently. I had to get Pepper free, she was going to lose it before I did. I worked all night making a portkey, to teleport Pepper back to base. Now, it was just the thought of trying to get her to take it.

That night, I only got four hours of sleep before the inmates in the courtyard woke us up; which is odd because I had no idea that there were other prisoners here. I felt, however, that this would be the day that we would both get out of here. Not just Pepper. Speaking of Pepper, she groaned because of the noise and walked into the bathroom.

Which was good because, I needed to start planning how to convinced Pepper to go today. When she got out of the bathroom, I had a plan.

"Pepper? Are alright? Do you feel any better?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do actually. I just needed sleep." Pepper paused. "But these stone beds to hurt when you get up in the morning, because man I am sore!" She rubbed her neck.

I laughed and sat up groaning as well, "Bloody hell. You are right. Ouch." I rubbed my neck and popped my back.

"Ashley, do you think they are coming after us?" Pepper asked, staring out the window.

"Of course." I nodded quickly, confused at what she was saying. "Why?"

"I don't know, it has been three days and sometimes I feel that Tony just doesn't care about me." Pepper admitted to me, turning away from the window.

"Pepper," I almost laughed at the idea of Tony _not_ liking a girl, "I can assure you that Tony does love you and that he is doing everything possible to save you."

"Yes, I suppose so. I just want to be out now." Pepper replied, telling me exactly what I needed to hear.

"What if I told you that you could be out now?" I asked her. Pepper's face lit up in a smile.

"Could you? Could we? Would you go too?" Pepper questioned me, I levitated the toilet paper roll over to her.

"No, I would have to stay." I told her. "I will miss someone to talk to though." I said before I made the roll touch her.

After that, Pepper started spinning and spinning to the ceiling until she disappeared before she hurt herself from the ceiling. I smiled; at least she was save now.

-With Tony - Tony's POV

I was flying in my suit when suddenly; Pepper came out of nowhere and fell into my arms. I smiled and laughed, _what was going on?_

"Pepper! You're here! You're safe! How did you get here?" I asked, hugging and kissing her very confused.

"Give me a second, I am very dizzy." Pepper replied, holding a finger up. I landed on a nearby boulder and waited.

"Are you alright now?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for catching me." She said, thanking me.

"Of course. I will catch you every-time." I smiled. "How did you get here?" I asked again.

"Ashley," Pepper replied, before looking back over her shoulder as if Ashely was following her.

"Is she coming?" I asked, looking as well.

"I suppose not." Pepper told me, sadly.

"What did she do to get you here?" I asked still confused.

"I don't know. I was telling her how I wanted to get out of here and then she levitated over this," Pepper motioned to the toilet paper roll in her hand, "I caught it and then I was spinning and now I am here." She explained.

"I don't get it." I told her. "So, is Ashley not coming?"

"I don't think she is." Pepper replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Don't cry. Hawkeye and Hulk are going after her and America and Thor are going after Loki." I told her, my heart breaking as I wiped away her tears.

"Are they there yet?" Pepper asked.

"Well let us see." I told her, pulling out my radio and calling Captain.

"... What is it?" Captains voice came from the other side of the radio. The wind whooshing from his running, I guessed.

"Pepper just came spinning out of nowhere and fell into my arms. Pepper told me that Ashley saved her and that Ashley is not coming so she just helped Pepper." I told him quickly. The whooshing stopped as he came to a stop.

"Pepper came spinning? What?" Captain asked, dumbfounded.

"Listen, Pepper was holding a toilet paper roll and Ashley must have done something to it to save her. Where are you two?" I asked, glancing at Pepper's urgent face.

"We are still about five miles away from the prison." Captain replied, sighing. "But, Hawkeye and Hulk just said only about four miles away." Captain said.

"Okay, it will still probably take them about twenty minutes to get there though." I nodded before I ended the conversation.

-With Steve and Thor- Steve's POV

"Tony just told me that Pepper is safe and that Ashley is still in the prison." I told Thor as I explained the whole story to him.

"Wow. I will never understand how powerful she is." Thor shook his head smiling, then looked very serious, "Since Hulk and Hawkeye, are almost there can I talk to you about something serious?" Thor asked.

I was shocked, "... of course." I nodded. Thor started pacing, running his hand through his hair multiple times.

"Listen, I have been think a lot about the whole Ashley thing, where we both like her, you know?" Thor didn't seem to be asking, just telling. "I have come to realize that... you need to be with Ashley." My mouth dropped open in an audible gasp. "I know, I know. Not even a god should be to arrogant." Thor laughed.

"But why?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I have come to the realization that, she wants you more than me." Thor seemed to be struggling with his words.

"Really?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yes, and I have come to the other realization that I have just been protective over her," Thor explained. "Not like a boyfriend, but like a brother."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"From that, feel free to go and get her without having to compete with me." Thor smiled at me and then glared. "But if you do hurt Ashley, I will have to kill you." He nodded.

"Message received." I said. "Thank you, Thor." I nodded gratefully, shaking his hand.

"Of course, Steve. Now, let's go get your girl." Thor nodded and started flying again. I smiled, running along beside him.

-Ashley's POV in prison- 

After I helped Pepper escaped, a man with the my food and water came back and after he realized that Pepper was gone. He ran to go get Loki. Currently, I was pacing in my cell. For once nervous that Loki, was coming.

As soon as Loki entered the room, he paced around looking for Pepper. When he didn't find her, Loki pulled me out of the by the arm, painfully, and led me into the empty dark quiet cafeteria. He threw me up against the wall.

"What have you done with the blonde?" Loki yelled at me, getting right in my face.

"She is safe, far away from here." I told Loki, slightly afraid. Loki shook me.

"What are you! What can you do!" Loki screamed as he shook me, shook me so hard that some sand from the ceiling fell down onto our heads.

"The scans came back empty, didn't they?" I asked Loki when stopped shaking me. Loki walked away running his hands through his hair.

"Yes, you know what they did! I don't know anything about you or your gift! As far as I know right now, you are just a skilled fighter!" Loki replied, pulling out a lighter.

"That's all you will ever find out." I replied, watching the lighter as he grabbed my

dominate, left hand, and started burning it. I screamed, I couldn't help it.

"That is right! Tell me what you are! Now!" Loki yelled at me as he still burnt my hand.

As my anger was increasing and the wind around us started to swoosh around faster. _Don't lose control, you know what Nick Fury told you. At all cost, do not use your wizard power. At all cost, Ashley!_ I yelled at myself as I screamed again as the lighter burnt over my knuckles.

From somewhere in my head, the black room came back and creeped into my mind. Hawkeye and Hulk were a mile and a half away from where I stood, being tortured. _Only about five more minutes, Ashley, calm down! _

"I am happy that you are the only one here, because then I wouldn't have to kill two people. I will only have to kill you." Loki growled at me as he clicked off the lighter and pulled out a knife.

As Loki started to push it towards me, I lost control, _I am sorry Nick._ I said to myself as my hands flexed and Loki was thrown across the room by nothing. I didn't stop there, however, as several tables and chairs started to block Loki's way from getting out.

After that, I wordlessly held out my hand so that my wand would come to me. I grabbed it with my right, non-dominate hand and the wind picked up and almost knocked me over. I pressed on though because I _needed_ this revenge.

From there, I yelled 'Stupefy!' at the man that was coming to help Loki. 'Protego!' I yelled as one opened fire at me. I started walking towards Loki, walking slowly, increasing his fear and dominating the moment.

By this, Loki looked up and started to talk but I shut him up when all the silverware in the room started floating around my head and flying towards Loki, but not hitting him. However, every knife or fork hit around him, Loki would yelp.

Finally, I was right in front of his crouching form.

"I am not about to be killed by a muggle." I whispered to Loki as he looked up at me.

Before Loki could utter a word, Hulk and Hawkeye burst through the window and Hulk picked me up and had me behind him before I could blink. Hawkeye was shielding me behind his body as well and had his bow in Loki's face. Hulk, on the other hand, was growling at Loki and scared off the guys that had run in to protect their god.

After Hawk made sure that Hulk had Loki, he turned to me.

"Ashley! Are you okay? I am sorry we weren't here earlier. Wow! You are a mess!" Hawk said, looking over me.

"Yes, I think I am okay." I replied, ignoring my burnt hand. "I know, sorry, I haven't been able to change and I have just been fighting." I explained.

"Okay, well never mind that," Hawk replied smiling, "I'm glad that you are safe." He said, hugging me. I hugged him back, grateful that Hawk and Hulk were here.

After that, I smiled at Hulk as Captain and Thor came through the window next. Thor grinned when he realized I was okay as he ran over to restrain his brother. Steve smiled at me and hugged me.

"I am so glad that you are okay. Are you okay? What happened?" Steve questioned, "Why do you stink?" I laughed at that.

"I haven't really been able to take a shower, sorry." I shrugged; Steve smiled again and brought me back into his embrace.

"That is alright I am happy you are safe." Steve replied, kissing my oily hair. "Are you hurt?" Steve asked, pulling back and looking me over.

As he said this, I noticed that I had some small cuts over my neck and bruises where he was shaking me and on my ribs. Not to mention, I had sot and rubble all over me. When he noticed my hand, Steve all but cried. He looked up and me.

"What did he do to you?" Steve begged of me. I didn't want to tell him, but his blue eyes looked so sad, so I just had to.

"Loki had a lighter and he started to burn me." I replied as he held my hand so softly.

"I am so sorry, Ashley. Hawk!" Steve called over to Hawkeye; who ran over to us.

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked, Steve held up my hand, and Hawk gasped.

"You didn't tell me about this." Hawk whispered as he looked at my badly burnt hand.

"I'm sorry." I apologized when he looked sad. Hawk just shook his head and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a wrapping cloth; to which he wrapped around my hand to protect it.

"Is everything alright over here?" Thor ran over next. "Ashley! What happened?" He asked urgently as he caught the last sight of my hand before it was covered by the white bandage.

"Loki burnt it with his lighter." I replied, getting uncomfortable as they were all staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I have been better." I nodded and shrugged. Thor smiled.

"I can tell." He laughed and hugged me before he clamped Steve on the back and ran back over to Hulk. I felt rejected. Steve noticed.

"I will explain later, don't be sad." Steve whispered so only I could hear and I nodded.

After that, Hulk carried me in his arms back to base and after I got passed the motion sickness and movement, I did get my much needed sleep after I dosed off a few times. When we got back to base, Pepper looked angry, but still happy. Tony looked thrilled to have his insult-buddy back. Nick Fury was emotionless and I thought that he was mad at me as Hulk set me down in front of him.

"Hello Nick." I told him, he didn't respond so I kept going. "Look, I know you are probably upset with me about me using my wand but I'm sorry. I had to keep myself alive." I told him, pleaded.

"Ashley Potter, if you think that you cannot use your gifts when you are in danger, then you are not the avenger I thought you were." Nick replied as he uncrossed his arms. "I am sorry that I told you, that you had to hide them. You should be working with them, using them. I am sorry that I didn't see that." Nick said before he hugged me, I was shocked, even though it was a short hug; I still appreciated the gesture.

"Wow, Ashley. You stink!" Nick said and I laughed_, so that is why he pulled away so fast._

"Well I was in prison, we don't exactly have showers," I defended myself, "or comfortable beds!" I looked at Pepper after I said this. She nodded in agreement, and rubbed her neck once again.

We all laughed after I said this and I realized that the family was back together_. I was safe_.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it has been so long! So, how did you like it? What did you girls think of the rescue, Thor's question, and everything else? Tell me, please! I love your faces! See you soon!

**Kira2127 **thanks for adding!

**Bellanaris **Thank you!

**Gothicmarie** thanks so much!

**Revan25 **thank you, it means a lot!

**Icy-blue-saphira **thank you and welcome!

**Candinaru25 **I know right? How did you like this one? Thanks for your thoughts as well!

**Ana **thanks! I am glad you like it!

**Serryblack1 **Yes, see! It was so hard for me to pick! Are you okay with this? Thanks!

**Loki lover **Okay, so did you like this chapter? Thanks for the thoughts!

**Thera-Rocklynn **thank you! I love your reviews so much! You have an amazing and wonderful day!

**Linzi **thank you!


	7. New Weapon

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This chapter will be about Ashley's new weapon, some Ashley and Captain cute stuff, etc. Also, I am sorry for the people who wanted Thor to win. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I love your faces! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. I also do not own the silver-surfer surfboard.

New Weapon - Ashley's POV

I was so irritated. Nick Fury was trying to get me to ride on that silver surf-board that was in my closet for the longest time.

"What about my broom? Why can't I use it?" I whined.

"Because you are sitting down, it isn't as fast, and your wand would still be hard to get." Nick Fury responded, looking irritated as well.

"_Sure, _this flying surf board is not as fast as a _Firebolt." _I grumbled, glaring at the silver object.

"I can't deal with you anymore, Captain, will you please teach her how to ride on this?" Nick Fury complained as he looked behind us at Captain America who was smiling.

"I'll handle it." Steve nodded and started walking forward. Nick shook his head at me and left the room. "You need to give him more credit, Ashley." Steve shook his head at me as well as he walked around to the other side of the board.

My mouth gaped open, "Why does he keep trying to take away all of my witch stuff?" I rolled my eyes as I looked towards the door.

"Ashley, Nick is only trying to protect you." Steve whispered and I turned back towards him. I shook my head then and shook it off.

"Well, anyway, what can you show me here?" I asked, glancing at the board.

"Why don't we just start?" Steve asked, holding out a hand to help me onto the flying board. I huffed and grabbed his hand as he pulled me onto the board.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Sure, I am going to let go now, try to balance yourself on the board." Steve told me as he hesitantly let go. I balanced for a second before I fell half-way forward and my arms landed on either side of Steve's head; on his shoulders, which pushed our heads very close together.

"You didn't balance." Steve grinned, as he made a move as if to kiss me, but I tried pulling back and when I did I fell fully into his arms.

"I am so sorry." I whispered when he caught me.

"Ashley, its okay." Steve smiled again as if he wanted to say, 'I rather like you being here.'

"Can we try it again?" I asked as my stomach flipped from his smile.

"Of course." Steve nodded as he picked me up and placed me carefully on the board again. Not letting go as he placed his hands on my waist, and walked along with me as I flew. I grimaced.

"I feel like I am a five year old on her father's shoes while they dance." I told him, Steve laughed as I guided my legs to turn.

"As long as you are learning." Steve turned with me. "I am going to let go now, are you ready?" Steve asked, seriously. I nodded, Steve hands left my waist cold as he let go.

When he did, I was a little shaky at first but then I bent my knees and spread my legs a little more so that I was more comfortable. After a minute, I was flying around, going higher and lower, and turning on my own accord; loving the feeling as much as I loved being on a broom. I smiled and laughed as I flew back down to Steve.

"Excellent work, Ashley! I am so proud of you!" Steve nodded, smiling. I hugged him, lifting my legs off the board. I kissed his cheek, still hugging him.

"Thank you, Steve! I couldn't have done it without you!" I told him happily.

"Your welcome, but you did." Steve told me.

From this position, not realizing how close we were, I pulled back to shake my head as I realized we were inches apart. Steve took my breath away and my heart went crazy. He started to inch closer and this time I didn't pull away; I was hooked under his blue eyes and incredibly gorgeous face. Steve closed his eyes as his lips met mine for the second time.

This time, however, no one had to go anywhere. Steve wasn't in any rush as he kissed me softly and I was willing as I kissed him back. After a few minutes, I pulled away because I was out of breath and because I was still in an awkward position from hugging him.

"Well that was unexpected." I laughed against him and Steve set me down on my feet.

"Yes, but I quite enjoyed it." Steve smiled before he pecked me once more.

"I should get back to work." I giggled when he kissed behind my ear.

"Yes, I suppose you should." Captain whispered when he kissed me once more.

"Steve," I whispered, pulling away.

"I do need to ask you something, now that we have, you know." Steve told me before looking very nervous, "Will you go on a date with me, Ashley Potter?"

"Of course I will, Steve Rodgers." I whispered, before kissing him once more.

"You are a great kisser." Steve grinned against me. I giggled again.

"Thank you and you are not too bad yourself." I told him, finally getting out of his arms and working on the board again. Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist as I worked.

"What do you think I should hide this as; a sock, glove, or necklace?" I asked Steve after a few minutes; Steve rested his head on my shoulder.

"You can do that?" Steve asked, amazed.

"Yes, now pick one." I smiled.

"Well, sock would be difficult to get off and a necklace might get in the way. I choose the glove, if it is what you want." Steve nodded.

"Yes, it is. Good choose." I replied before getting my wand out of my jacket. "Watch closely." I told him before waving my wand over the broom and held my right hand over it.

After that, the board started to break down inch by inch, much like the Iron Man suit would. Then, slowly it started to form into a silver patted glove over my burnt hand, just covering my right hand. Steve's head lifted off my shoulder and grabbed my newly clothed hand.

"How did you…" Steve paused and I pointed to myself, "Right witch." I nodded.

"The question is: Is it going to turn back into a board when I touch it?" I asked myself; gently pulling my hand out of Steve's to see if it would. I simply just hit the back of my hand, I started to see my burnt hand again, and it started to form into a silver flying board again.

"Excellent." I whispered, touching the board again so that it would turn back into a glove, in five seconds.

"That is incredible." Steve gaped at my hand as he held it again. "_You_ are incredible; remind me never to make you mad." Steve said nodding.

"Yeah, you won't want to." Steve looked up and I shrugged, "Potter's have bad tempers." I guiltily shrugged again. Steve laughed out loud and hugged me.

"Why would I make you mad, when I am too concerned about you being happy?" Steve asked, still chuckling.

"You _are_ a _man, _you know. I'm sorry honey, but men are dumb when it comes to women." I replied, after he let me out of the hug. Steve laughed as Nick Fury walked back in.

"Don't let me spoil the honeymoon." Nick rolled his eyes and we turned around to greet him. "Where is the board?" Nick asked, looking worried.

"This is the board." Steve replied, holding up my hand.

"Not funny, cap. Where is the board?" Nick repeated, more intense.

"This is the… Ashley, will you please show him?" Steve asked me. I nodded. "Watch closely." Steve told Nick Fury and I touched the back of my hand and the board started to build together.

Nick was speechless; he was looking back and forth from the board to my hand with his mouth gaping open.

"That is the board?" Nick asked after a good minute.

"This is the board." I repeated once again. Nick shook his head as if to clear it.

"That is truly amazing, Ashley. Who taught you that?" Nick asked, coming over to see the board all in one peace.

"Transfiguration?" I asked. "Minerva McGonagall, she also taught me how to perfect becoming an owl." I nodded.

"Well then, I love Minerva McGonagall!" Nick said excitedly. Steve gasped.

"You can turn into an owl?" Steve asked, turning to me. Before I could nod, Tony walked in with Pepper on his heels.

"Turn into one, fly as one, sleep as one, and turn back into a sorcerer." Tony bragged, but not about me. He bragged because he knew me.

"Can you show us?" Pepper asked excitedly. I nodded, stepping away a few feet away before turning into a snowy white owl.

As an owl, my hearing and seeing were advanced. I could hear things from the other room; and I could surely hear Pepper and Steve's gasps.

"Fly, Ashley." Nick commanded and I flew up into the air, flying around there heads before Tony's arm shoot out to catch me and I landed on it; making myself comfortable.

"Well I'll be damned." Steve whispered walking over to where I was, perching on Tony's arm, and touching my wing.

"Yes, she looks much better here than as a pointed-hat-witch doesn't she?" Tony asked, and I dug my claws into his skin before I flew from his arm to where I could land and turned back into a human easily, with all my clothes of course.

"Metal boy, aren't you just jealous that you can't turn into an animal?" I asked, teasing. Steve walked over to me again and started to touch my arm, as if I was not real.

"Ashley, the real reason I came back down here was because you and Iron Man are going to go on a mission in New York. We are relocating to Stark Tower." Nick told us all.

After that command, we packed up all our things. I showed Thor, Hawkeye, and Bruce the board and its abilities and then we boarded our private jet that Tony had booked. I sat beside Hawkeye at his request.

"So what is this supposed to do?" I asked Hawk, completely amazed by the so called 'jet.'

"You have never been in a plane or jet before?" Hawkeye asked I shook my head.

"In the wizarding world, we just use our brooms or we apparate." I told him nodding. Hawkeye stared at me for a few seconds in a daze.

"This is called a jet, Ashley and it flies you places." Hawk explained and I nodded slowly.

"What is the difference between a jet and a plane?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A jet is faster than a plane." Hawk replied. Before I could ask any more questions, Bruce turned around in his seat and looked at me.

"Is it true that you can fly?" Bruce asked.

"As an owl? Or as a human?" I questioned, it really did matter.

"You have a choice?" Bruce whispered and then he answered me, "Human."

"Kind of. It is called disapparating." I told him, Steve turned around beside him and Thor, Tony, Nick, Hawk and Pepper all listened closely from their seats.

"Explain." Pepper begged.

"It is kind of like flying, I suppose. When I disapparate, a gold mist comes out from behind me and I 'fly' but it is just apparating, but more… portable." I tried to explain, clearly.

"So, basically it is flying but it is more like just getting ready to apparate?" Thor asked from his seat. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose." I nodded; Thor looked impressed before he turned around again to listen to Nick Fury.

After that answer, everyone kind of just went back to talking amongst themselves. When we took off, Hawkeye was gauging in my expression to the ear-popping. _Let me tell you, I did not like it. _The whole flight took about twenty-minutes so I didn't have to stay on for long. We started to get off the jet.

"How did you like it?" Hawk asked after handing me my small duffle bag.

"Well, let's just say that I like flying myself, a lot better." I nodded.

After, Hawkeye started to laugh along with Thor who was standing near us. I rolled my eyes, smiling along with them and followed Steve out of the plane to cars that were waiting on the runway. Steve, Tony, Pepper, and I all got into one car with Tony in the front seat next to the driver and I was squished in the middle.

"Scarhead, has Nick told you anything about this mission?" Tony asked me.

"Nothing, other than it is just me and you going on it." I replied.

"Okay, I haven't heard anything else either." Tony responded. I nodded; Steve held my hand against his thigh.

"Please, be safe, Ashley." Steve whispered in my ear. I knew Steve was very protective but already? I didn't want to fight so I just nodded and he kissed below my ear again.

"We are here." The driver said in an American accent.

Steve climbed out of the car and held the door open for me as I climbed out as well. I smiled at him, before going to the back of the car to get my bag, which Steve grabbed and flung over his shoulder before I could stop him. My eyes narrowed as the other cars pulled up behind ours.

"Ashley, you need all your strength today." He explained as he grabbed my hand again and Tony led us all inside.

"Welcome Avengers to my tower!" Tony yelled when we walked in.

Now, I saw where Tony got all of his arrogance. The tower was forty stories at least and included; a hospital wing, indoor pool, a weight room, a kitchen, several bedrooms, a very _very_ high-tech weapon room, a conference room, and an open roof. _I had to admit though; it was a very nice tower. _I thought as we entered the conference room.

Nick started to talk about our mission that was happening today because it was only 1:30.

"As you may have noticed, New York is under attack. The military has tried, the air force has tried, and even the marines have tried; they have all failed. The time has come for you all to act. Loki is back and he sent lots of his men and tanks so that he can rule everyone.

"Ashley and Tony, this is where you two come in. Ashley, I know you just learnt how but I need two people in the sky. Please, try your best to stay on your board." Nick paused and I nodded, Nick cut off Steve before he could say anything. "Also, Ashley, Loki just things you are a telepath so please only use your wand to help move things and such." Nick paused again, _he is about to give me the speech about not using magic_.

"I won't use any magic, Nick." I told him before he could start.

Nick Fury nodded, "Good. Now this is what is going to happen. I am going to escort Tony and Ashley to the tower where we believe Loki's right hand man, Adam Andrews (A/N: I made that up haha) is hiding. If Andrews is there, he will have a bodyguard there, but that will not be a problem.

"Tony, you will carry your suit along with you so you can change quickly when needed. When Andrews runs, which I know he will once he finds out who we are, you go after him. Ashley, you will run to the roof and defeat as much as you can that will be on the roof." Nick explained.

"What about you?" I asked, worried for his safety.

"I can protect myself enough to get back here." Nick Fury nodded.

"Well, what after that, because that is not much fun right there?" Tony asked. Nick laughed, nodding.

"Now, Tony; comes the real fun. Ashley you will fight on the roof until Tony can get into his suit and until Andrews gets away." Nick started.

"Gets away? Why is he getting away?" Tony demanded before I could.

"We don't need him, I just need a small confession from him and then he can go." Nick told us then continued. "Then, there will be a large tank. Tony will be done by then and you two can defeat it together and then come back here. Yes, Cap, what do you need?" Nick asked impatiently as Steve looked ready to hurt Nick.

"What are you going to do if Ashley can't fight that long? What are you going to do if Tony doesn't get there in time or if Tony can't get Andrews to run away?" Steve asked a tidal wave of question, but Nick was calm.

"We will let the events play out as they are supposed to." Nick replied. _Wow that was kind of amazing! _Steve still looked mad. "Or, if she is not doing well you can burst out of nowhere and save her." Steve looked happy then as he nodded.

"Let's get going then." Nick clapped for us to leave. Tony and I nodded getting up and going to our appointed rooms.

Since my old outfit was still in the cleaners I had to pick my own. I choose a comfortable but nice outfit. The outfit was a white tank top with a cropped light pink hoodie, to which there was a quarter length brown jacket that went to my knees. For pants I choose black flare jeans that were easy to run in. I hide the gun in one of the long jackets pockets, along with extra bullets, and the knife holder around the outside of my thigh.

Also, Nick had given me another silver patted glove that looked like the disguised board. After that, I ran back to the conference room to see that Nick Fury had changed into another all black outfit and Tony had a briefcase that, no doubt, had the Iron Man suit in it. I hugged Steve and kissed his cheek before we left after putting on our earpieces.

We drove across town to dark tower and Nick stopped the car. Nick handed me another gun and I levitated his and my gun over our heads so that they wouldn't be noticeable.

"Is he in there?" Nick asked me quietly and I searched in the black room to see Adam Andrews and his bodyguard Robert Evans in the tower, first floor.

"Andrews is in there along with Robert Evans, his bodyguard." I told Nick who nodded and led us both inside. I made sure both of the guns were cocked and ready if I needed to fire them.

Andrews and Evans were both sitting at a table ready for us. I s_aw_ that they had knives, but no guns. I hardly listened to what Nick and Adam were talking about because I was too focused on my surroundings and what to do.

All I registered from their entire conversation was when Nick yelled, "Run!" and I was off with four men on my heels. Successfully, I got up to the roof but that is when the men started to attack.

'Chris Steven coming up on your left, will through a punch that will hit your stomach, you need to dodge 90 degrees to the right.' The black room told me as I fought the four men without difficulty. Then like Nick Fury had told me Iron Man came flying with four small ships after him.

"I could use some help here, bolt." Tony said as he fired at one.

"On my way, Shellhead." I replied before hitting the glove to make it into my board again, I jumped on it and helped Tony.

"You take two and I take two?" Tony asked me.

"I can't believe you are sharing." I replied before leading two after me.

Since I felt more comfortable on the ground, I jumped off my board at the nearest roof and used my 'telepathy' to fire the guns from earlier at them. That killed one, but not the other so I closed my hand as if to grab the ship and then threw it into a building.

"Good job, Ashley. Now just be careful." Steve told me into my ear.

After that, I was speechless. There was a twenty-foot tall mechanical robot that was coming towards me. The black room started to tell me what to do and I came back to my mind. I took my hand and karate-chopped it right down in the air.

What that did was chop the robot in half in one strike.

"Excellent job, Tony and Ashley now get back here." Nick Fury said into my ear.

I smiled and ran to jump back onto my board; flying over to Iron Man and riding back to base. Where everyone hugged us and congratulated us.

_-A few hours later- _

"Ashley, you look stunning!" Pepper yelled after I got into my dress.

"Thank you, Pepper. Thanks for helping me." I replied thanking her.

Currently, I was getting ready for my date with Captain America. I was in a black a-line dress with black heels that I had to borrow from Pepper.

"Of course, Ashley, I didn't know you could dress up so well." Pepper hugged me. "You don't have to be a part of the boys tonight. Be a girl." Pepper whispered before letting me go. I smiled and nodded.

Pepper was correct; I didn't have to be a 'boy' tonight. Of course, Nick wasn't going to let me leave the base without a hidden knife under my dress and my wand place oddly under my dress, as well as a small gun in my purse. But that didn't matter; I was going on this date with Steve and only for Steve.

"Thank you so much, Pepper." I thanked her again.

"Sure, Ashley, now get going. Don't keep a superhero waiting." Pepper told me.

Before she pushed me lightly towards the door, I laughed and hugged her once before a light knock came from the door. I walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. I gasped when I saw him.

Steve was in a tuxedo with a black tie down the middle and a black jacket over his shoulders. The white shirt beneath was straining to contain his muscles and his blonde hair had been combed to one side. I blushed; realizing that I had been staring at him, but he was doing the same thing to me. Steve shook his head and then held out an arm.

"Madam, may I escort you to dinner?" Steve asked, properly. I smiled.

"You may." I replied before linking our arms together.

After that, we took the elevator downstairs and Steve had a car waiting outside, with a driver and he held the door open for me as I got in and Steve sat beside me and held my hand. We drove for a few minutes before we stopped and Steve kissed me quickly before he helped me out.

Once outside, I noticed that we were at a restaurant. Steve led me inside of the restaurant, and I gasped at the fanciness of it. It was one of those muggle restaurants with white blankets over the tables and brown chairs and the lights were dimmed. Steve led us to a table and let me sit down before he did.

"Steve, this is amazing." I looked around the place as our waiter took our drinks.

"Thank you, Ashley. I wanted to bring you somewhere nice." Steve replied, smiling. "So, Ashley Potter, tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked. "I mean, you already know my story."

"Just tell me about you. What are you allergic to? What is your favorite color? Heels or flats? Tomboy or girly girl?" Steve asked, and I laughed.

"I actually really love dressing up. I mean I am from London so it might just be that, but I love wearing skirts and dresses. Flats, defiantly. It will be a miracle if I do not fall tonight in these. My favorite color is blue and I am allergic to peppermints or just mints in general." I explained.

"Mints? Really? I'll remember that then." Steve nodded. "I think it is the London in you, but I do love you as a 'girl', love. I'll catch you if you fall and blue is my favorite color as well." Steve smiled.

"Right, well tell me about yourself how did you come to be Captain America?" I asked.

Steve started to tell me about his whole story about how he was a scrawny kid trying to be a soldier and then he got changed to be what he is now and how he crashed landed and fell asleep for 70 years. Our food came then.

"Wow. That is eventful." I said after he finished.

"Is is not like yours isn't." Steve replied. I shook my head.

"But you lost everyone." I told him, grabbing his hand across the table.

"So did you." Steve answered and squeezed my hand. "I still wonder how you are so strong."

"Sirius, my godfather, told me one time when he was about to go on the run again to said to me that, 'the ones who love us never truly leave us, they are inside of us invisible to anyone else.', that just stuck with me every time I missed my parents or anyone." I told him.

"That is profound." Steve said after a minute.

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded and Steve paid the bill. "Steve, at least let me help you pay." I told him, before realizing the only money I had was from gringotts.

"No can do, love. Having you here with me is worth everything in the world." Steve told me before getting up and kissing me.

After that, we climbed back in the car and headed back to base where we kissed once more before going to bed with smiles on our faces.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note!

I'm sorry, this is not a real chapter but I forgot to thank you all in the last chapter because I had to put it up fast. I didn't forget!

**Chaos-no-kyuubi **Thank you! Hope you liked it!

**Ana **Thank you for consistently reviewing! You are one of my favorites! Thanks! I hope I surprised you!

**Thera-Rocklynn **Thank you for the amazing and fantastic review! You are way too sweet! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

**Sesshylover16 **Thank you! I hope you like the new couple!

**Candiaru25** yes, looks like Captain America wins! Right, did you see how I used that in the last chapter? The Potters have bad tempers thing? Haha That's a tribute to you!

**MinorBandit **Thanks! Hope you liked it!

**Paili-chan **Okay, I was going to write in that Steve is like 25ish but I really forgot to. Ashley, with her gifts and everything, can only see people's actual age. Sorry about that confusion! Also, I am not sure how to answer your second question because I don't know what you mean by 'Hulk Mode' because Bruce wasn't as the hulk when Ashley met him. I didn't know that he hated his human name; I didn't think it said honestly, but sorry about that! Anyway, thanks for the review and question!

Thank you all for reading and review! Everyone check those people out because they are awesome!

Next chapter will be about; Ashley getting closer with Steve, new girl that might join S.H.I.E.L.D., and Ashley may go on a mission with Bruce and Hawk. I love you all! Thanks again!


	9. Seen

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Sorry about that author's note chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! This chapter will be about; Steve and Ashley getting closer, another mission, and a new girl that may join S.H.I.E.L.D. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Seen – Ashley's POV

"_New York City was in a state of terror after yesterday's attack by several robots. Luckily, we have the hero Iron Man to help us when we are in need. But, this time Iron Man had help from a girl with a lightning bolt scar. The girl had black hair and what we could see, green eyes. The girl was seen on a silver board that flew and that was not all." _

"_She performed remarkable telepathy and defeated multiple men and then when a twenty foot tall robot tried to attack her, she simply karate chopped the air and the robot split in half. The girl then flew back on her board with Tony Stark to his tower. We wonder if this is Tony's new love interest or simply just another hero. Authorities are now on course to find the girl." _The news caster ended as a video of me defeating the robot and then flying off started to repeat.

"You were seen!" Nick Fury yelled at me after the news caster stopped talking.

"It wasn't her fault, Nick!" Steve yelled back at him.

"I agree. Ashley would not have been seen if the mission wasn't in such a public place." Thor nodded, protecting me.

"That was so careless of you, Ashley! I really do not care how public it was; she needed to be more careful!" Nick yelled again pointing a finger at me.

"How was she supposed to be so careful when you are the one who wanted to use telepath and then use her board?" Steve bellowed back.

"I agree with Cap, Ashley was only doing what you told her to do." Hawk nodded.

"She still should have been more careful. I have a half of mind to throw you out of S.H.I.E.L.D!" Nick screeched again; now I was hurt.

"Why would you say that? Ashley was only doing what you told her to do! Why do you want to hide her from the world? I am out, Hawk is out, I am sure people remember Captain America, Tony is out, and I am sure Thor will get out soon. Why are you so fixed on keeping Ashley hidden?" Bruce defended me as well.

"Ashley is the only one with a hidden world!" Nick finally admitted.

"They don't know about my other world, they still think I am a telepath, Nick." I defended myself.

"You! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Nick shouted pointing his finger at me again.

"I am not myself Nick. You have taken everything away from me!" I yelled back.

Nick laughed, "I have not taken anything from you!"

I interrupted him, "You haven't have you? Let us count them out; I am not allowed to use my wand, you took away my broom, you make everyone seem me as a telepath, and you don't let me have contact with the world!" I yelled at him as things started to shake.

"Well, if you are so miserable here why don't you just leave?" Nick screamed.

"You know what; maybe I do want to leave!" I shouted back. Nick huffed, seeing that I was serious and started to change his attitude. Steve put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." He told me as he grabbed a pen that was floating. I took a deep breath.

"Ashley, don't leave. Please." Hawk begged.

"We are just having a discussion." Bruce added. "We are fighting about a member of the family. This is what families are all about." Bruce smiled at me.

Tony nodded along and Thor rubbed my arm, protectively, before returning to his seat.

"Ashley," Nick said slowly, "Hulk brought up a good point about almost everyone being 'out' and I think that… it is… it's… okay. That you are out as well." Nick strained out as he looked around the room.

"And?" I asked, making him sweat it out. Tony and Thor laughed.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you and threatened to kick you out." Nick replied, looking out the window.

"Thank you, Nick. I appreciated it." I replied, nodding as I smiled at his back.

"But," Nick told me turning back around.

"Here it comes." Thor said.

"This doesn't mean you can just levitate everything." Nick continued.

"Of course not." I answered nodding.

"However," Nick paused and he seemed to be thinking, "I think I am going to allow you to fly around the city, but not so much, _only_ because you need more practice." Nick nodded.

"That is reasonable." I nodded back.

After that, we all dispersed into our own rooms. Steve came in mine.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" Steve asked before hugging me.

"Yes, now I am." I replied nodding and hugged him around the waist. Steve kissed my hair.

"Good, because how Nick yelled at you was not right." Steve answered resting his chin on my head.

"You are such a gentlemen." I whispered smiling against his chest.

"You are a lady, and you deserve to be treated like one." Steve replied.

I lifted my head to look at him and smiled, "I like you." I kissed his chin. Steve laughed, his buffed chest bumping against mine.

"I like you too." Steve kissed me on the lips lovingly, but he stopped abruptly, "Let's go out on another date today."

Before I could answer, Catherine was calling me over the intercom. "Ashley Potter please report to the conference room. Ashley Potter."

"I suppose I should go." I sighed.

"I'll go with you, if you would like me too?" Steve replied.

I smiled and grabbed his hand before we both walked back downstairs to the conference room. I _saw _the woman that was waiting for me and gasped, running into the conference room, where I saw her talking to Nick Fury.

Name: Minerva McGonagall

Age: 77

Height: 5'09 ft

Highest spell ever achieved: Piertotum Locomotor

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. Nick seemed mad at me for interrupting the conversation.

"I saw you on the news." The Professor replied after I hugged her.

"Well, that explains it." I nodded rolling my eyes as I felt Steve's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is Steve Rodgers and Steve, my transfiguration professor McGonagall." I introduced them.

"It is great to meet you. Professor, bravo; I saw her transform into an owl yesterday. You have taught Ashley well." Steve kissed her cheek before congratulating her.

"Thank you, but she was my best student." Professor McGonagall replied, smiling at me. "It is great to meet you too, Steve Rodgers." McGonagall looked between us. "Are you two?" She motioned her hand between our close bodies.

"We are dating." Steve answered before I could and took my hand.

"Congratulations, then." The Professor smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." I replied, smiling up at Steve. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked kindly.

"Well, Miss Potter, I saw you on the news and I realized that the muggles only think you are a telepath, correct?" My Professor asked. I nodded. "Why? Why not fully say you are a wizard if you are already going to fly around and defeat things with a bunch?"

I smiled at my professor and looked back at Nick Fury. The Professor caught my drift and glanced back at Nick.

"Ashley, please don't start with me. You know I am only doing it to protect you and your world." Nick sighed, seeming not wanting to yell.

"And I thank you for that." I replied, smiling at him; truly grateful.

"I thank you as well, Nick Fury. However, why would you make her come out but not fully out? Do you not think it will come out later? Anything could happen, Nick Fury." Professor McGonagall started to get into protect-mode.

Steve wrapped his arms around my waist, as if to restrain me, and whispered, "What is it with England and saying people's full names all the time?" in my ear. I giggled.

"I haven't noticed, Steve Rodgers." I replied whispering. Steve chuckled in my ear and kissed my neck lightly. I was about to kiss him properly but then I thought it would be inappropriate with Professor McGonagall and Nick Fury there.

"You are right, Minerva, but for right now we are going to let the pieces fall where they may." Nick Fury replied.

"Well done with your way of words, Nick Fury." Professor McGonagall told him before turning back to us. "Miss Potter, I suppose I should get going now, but there is something that I wanted to give you." The Professor started to dig into her robes in search of something. "Here it is." She finally said before holding out a small vile of clear liquid. I gasped.

"Professor is that Felix Felicis?" I asked in disbelief. Steve let me out of his arms and I walked forward.

"Yes, and I want you to have it. Something tells me you are going to need some luck." Professor McGonagall smiled when she said this as she handed me the vile.

"Thank you, Professor." I thanked her and hugged her, before she hugged Steve and Nick Fury.

"You're welcome. Good luck, Miss Potter. Good luck all of S.H.I.E.L.D." Professor Mcgonagall replied before apparating. I smiled at the crack she made and then fixed it with a move of my hand.

"Ashley, what is Felix Felicis?" Nick Fury asked.

"It is also called liquid luck. It makes the drinker very lucky." I replied, staring down at the vile.

"That is wonderful. Is it rare?" Steve asked, gently touching the vile.

"It is very rare and hard to make." I replied, placing it in his hand.

"Ashley you can make this?" Nick Fury questioned.

"I can, Nick Fury, but it takes about a month and it is very difficult." I nodded.

"You did it again." Steve laughed, handing me back the liquid luck, and I stashed it away.

"What? I called him by his full name?" I asked, Steve nodded while laughing, and I laughed too.

"Alright, honeymooners, will you two come over here I have a mission for you two to go on." Nick told us.

Steve and I stopped laughing and dashed over there. Nick told us what we had to do and then we ran to our rooms to get changed.

I wore kind of the same outfit as a day before; I wore the same long brown jacket, (to which I stashed the potion) a button up white blouse, and some navy cargo-like pants. As always, I wore the silver gloves and all of my weapons hidden.

After that, I walked out of my room and saw Steve waiting for me, in the Captain America uniform, at the elevator. He pressed the button when I caught up to him and, as the elevator opened, pulled me inside and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his uniform covered neck and kissed him back.

"You look adorable." Steve whispered against me when we went up for air.

I smiled at him, "You look heroic." I replied and he laughed.

"Good luck today. Please be safe and I will get to you as soon as possible." Steve replied kissing me lightly.

"I will, Steve. Please be careful as well." I pleaded looking up at his mask covered face.

"Yes, ma'am." Steve nodded as the elevator doors opened we kissed one more time and then walked out of the elevator.

From there we walked into the conference room again, got our ear pieces, maps, and prepared to leave. Steve squeezed my hand before I apparated away from him. I arrived in a shack in which there were antique cards and books, a precognitive lounge.

"Who is there?" A woman's voice called from another room of the shack.

Name: Elizabeth 'Eliza' Cortez

Age: 23

Height: 5'06 ft

Occupation: Muggle

When I came out of the dark room, the long brunette curly haired Eliza Cortez was right in front of me.

"I have come to see my future." I made up something. Elizabeth nodded and led me to a table to which she started to play out cards.

"You seemed to be hiding something." Elizabeth started. "A secret of some kind that you want to let the world know, but at the same time you want to keep it a secret." She ended flipping over the last card.

I laughed, "You are good." _She was right; the fact that I was a witch was my secret. _

"I think you should go, Miss, there are other customers." Eliza told me,_ something tells me she doesn't like me. _

"Your next customer," I started, "Has a gun, several knives, and a picture of you, Miss Cortez; I think your next customer is going to kill you." I told her.

Eliza seemed shocked at all degree. "How do you know that? How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I will explain that later, Miss Cortez, but I think you should come with me right now." I started to get impatient because the man was getting anxious.

"I am going to need you to tell me everything you need to know right now. Otherwise, I am not going anywhere." Elizabeth was _very_ stubborn.

"Look, I am a secret agent for a facility called SHIELD. I was assigned to come here and save you for the man outside the door that is about to kill you." I explained quickly as the man suddenly kicked down the door. The black room told me exactly what to do and I knocked him out in a minute's time.

"Alright, I will come with you." Elizabeth said after I took his guns and knives. I nodded as she grabbed a bag and ran out the door before me.

After I defeated a few more men, I directed her into the place that we were supposed to go. Eliza hid behind me when she saw Steve and another brown haired man that looked the age of Steve.

Name: James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

Age: 87

Height: 5'09 ft

Occupation: Winter Solider

When I came out of the dark room, Steve was hugging me and kissing my cheek. I was confused, was this Bucky that was Steve's best friend? He was the right age and Steve said his real name was James.

"Are you okay?" I asked Steve.

"Yes, are you?" Steve replied.

"I am." I nodded. "Steve this is Eliza Cortez, Eliza this is Steve Rodgers." I introduced them.

"Captain America that is what they call him." Bucky interrupted smiling flirtatiously at me.

"You are correct." I replied, nodding.

"Ashley, Eliza, this is Bucky. Bucky this is Eliza and Ashley." Steve introduced us. I glanced at him.

"So this is the famous Bucky I have heard so much about?" I asked as Bucky kissed Eliza and my hand.

"Yes, Ashley it is. I found him." Steve smiled from behind me. I smiled back at him as I looked at the two best friends.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what do we do now?" Eliza asked walking back over to me.

"Now, Bucky goes with Ashley and Eliza you come with me and we go find what we need to find." Steve nodded smiling at Eliza who gasped, and I realized that I didn't like that very much.

Steve noticed this and kissed my cheek again as he squeezed my hand.

"We need to get Loki's weapons." I told them as I pushed myself closer to Steve and Bucky laughed.

"Yes, we do. So let's get going." Steve stuttered slightly.

"Let's." I replied gave him a look before I hugged Eliza and brought Bucky with me into a warehouse with several war tanks in it.

After that, we made our way to Loki's cane and I had Bucky hold it while I fought the men without difficulty. The black room definitely was my best helper as it guided me through every fight.

Until suddenly, seven men came into the ware house and started to fire guns at us. Bucky pushed me and himself behind a tank and I waited for a moment.

When they stopped firing, I moved my hand so that tank rolled down and hit all but one of them.

"Can I get the last guy?" Bucky whined. I nodded, handing him a gun and taking the cane from him.

Bucky smiled and started to go the wrong way from the guy.

"Bucky." I whispered, he looked back at me, and I pointed behind a tank. "He is over there." Bucky nodded and went the right way, and after a minute he shot the guy with good aim.

"Good job, now come on." I told him and we ran out of the doors to the waiting convertible that had Steve in the passenger seat and Eliza already in the driver side. Steve looked happy that we were there and a little relieved.

"Are you two okay?" Steve asked worriedly, look at my face.

"We are fine. Don't make her mad, man; Ashley could kick a giant in the face." Bucky replied and I laughed.

"I will take that as a complement, so thank you." I thanked him. "Are you okay?" I asked both of them.

Eliza nodded, "We are okay, no troubles at all. Steve was great." Eliza smiled at Steve and started driving out of the place onto a plane runway.

"I am sure he was." I nodded, getting slightly jealous and protective over _my _boyfriend.

All of a sudden, there was another car that was speeding up behind us and started shooting a gun.

"Get down, everyone! Stay down!" Steve yelled at us. We all ducked and I swished my hand to one side and a tree fell in their path.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop them and I put up a force fielded around us. We all got up again. Steve climbed into the backseat to jump out at them.

"I want you all to keep driving no matter what happens okay?" Steve stared at me as he said this, knowing I would jump out and save him. "You have to keep going." He told me.

"We have to come back for you. We are not leaving, not without you." Eliza yelled before I could reply. Steve glanced at her.

"No, you have to keep going. I will make it." Steve looked back at me.

"Is that a promise, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Yes." Steve replied, still watching me.

Before anyone could say anything else, I kissed Steve. I kissed him very passionately and as if it was our last kiss. I pulled back and smiled at Steve.

"Go get them, Cap." I told him smiling. Steve smiled back and then jumped out of the car onto the runway and ran towards the other car.

"Damn girl." Bucky whispered staring at me.

I laughed and watched Steve jump into the car and punch every one of the men without hesitation and with a smile on his face. Steve then dashed back to our convertible and jumped into the backseat, kissing me again. I kissed him back for a second.

"Get back here now, honeymooners!" Nick fury screeched in both of our ears and we broke apart.

"I'll get Eliza." I told Steve as I held my throbbing ear.

Steve nodded, "I'll get Bucky." He replied and grabbed his friend before jumping out of the car and running back to base.

After that, I hit the back of my hand so that the board came to life and grabbed Eliza so that we flew back to base, catching up to Steve and Bucky in a second. We got back to base in a few minutes.

After Nick grilled us about P.D.A., he congratulated us for saving the people and the cane.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be part 2 of this chapter! Did you like Steve and Ashley being like they are at the end or the being better? Tell me please! Yay! Bucky is back and new girl named Eliza yay! Please don't ask me how Bucky stayed alive or is still 25. Thanks for reading! I love you all!

**Thera-Rocklynn **thanks! Have a beautiful and glorious day!


	10. My world

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter, loves! This chapter, like I said before, is part 2 of Seen. There will be a lot more Bucky and Eliza in this chapter because I want to expand on them. So enjoy! I love you all!

A few days after Steve and I found Eliza and Bucky, Nick Fury sent us on a mission with the four of us again. It was an over-night mission, which was kind of awkward, but I would do it.

Our mission was simple; go undercover and find out as much about Adam Andrews as possible. Eliza and I had to go undercover as agents and Steve and Bucky had to be undercover businessmen. Also, since the public knew me know, I had to wear a complete disguise; brown eyes, brown hair, and my scar covered up. _Lucky me. _

"You still look beautiful." Steve told me after I came out of the bathroom in my disguise.

"Thank you, but I can hardly see in these contacts." I replied and it was true; in these brown contacts it felt like I was looking through a pep-hole.

"At least you have your handy friend, the dark room." Bucky's voice came from somewhere beside Steve.

"Your right." I nodded. "I can _see_ people without seeing them." I replied excitedly.

"Yeah, that made sense." Eliza spoke coming up beside me. We all laughed.

"Can you not see anything, Ashley?" Steve asked, clearly worried as the dark room told me he was walking up in front of me, and I finally saw his beautiful face.

"It looks as if I am looking through a pep-hole." I told him honestly.

"Please, be extra careful then." Steve pleaded and I nodded.

"I promise." I promised him, nodding.

After that, Eliza drove us; with the car that Tony let us borrow, to the huge building. We all got out and Steve caught me as I started to fall from the black room hitting me so hard.

"Wow! There is a ton of people in there!" I announced after a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am. I just wasn't expecting that many people." I replied, clutching his arm to steady myself.

"Alright, Stashley, we need to go now." Bucky said impatiently. Steve and I both looked at him as if he were crazy.

"He just put your names together. I thought of it." Eliza explained. Steve and I glanced at each other and dropped it.

"Okay, I suppose we will just meet back at the car after we are all done." I shrugged. The other's nodded, well I _guessed_ because they didn't reply and I couldn't see them. This was going to be a long day, I sighed deeply.

After that we all went our ways. Eliza, after a few seconds of walking and I had already run into a wall, had to guide me so I wouldn't hurt myself. She placed her hands on my shoulders and started to steer me through the building.

"Eliza," I said, "Adam Andrews is on the third floor." I informed her.

"Okay, well then let's take the elevator." Eliza replied, directing me to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, I _saw_ that there was a Jim Wilson in there with us.

"Is she okay?" Jim Wilson asked Eliza quietly.

"She is fine. Ashl-" Eliza started but I hit her discretely, "Ashlyn is just legally blind."

"Okay. I am sorry about that." Jim said. "I am very sorry for you!" He told me loudly.

"Dude, she is blind, not deaf." Eliza muttered from behind me.

"I apologize again. What is your name?" Jim sounded as if he were flirting. _This elevator is so slow! _

"Elisha?" Eliza sounded as if that was a question.

"Lovely to meet you, Elisha. I am Jim Wilson. Your friend Ashlyn is very pretty." Jim said.

"Once again, Jim Wilson, I am not deaf." I told him, irritated.

"I'm sorry again, Ashlyn. You are beautiful." Jim complemented me.

"Thank you, Jim Wilson. I would return the complement but I have no idea what you look like." I replied nodding.

Jim laughed, "I will take that as a complement. It is the thought that counts. So can I get your number?" He asked somewhat desperately.

"Again man, she is blind. She doesn't know where to look and she doesn't have a phone." Eliza helped me.

"Well then, I will call this our first date. Where do you live?" Jim questioned, still desperate.

Before I could answer, finally, _finally, _the elevator doors opened and Eliza started to help me out.

"Nice meeting you, Jim Wilson." I told him before the black room told me that he was following us.

"This is my floor as well." Jim excitedly said.

"That is great." I muttered sarcastically.

While Jim started to flirt with us again, I searched the black room to _see_ that Adam Andrews was in room 312.

"We are going to room 312." I informed Eliza.

"You are going to Mr. Adam's room?" Jim asked worriedly. "He does not like walk ins, do you have a meeting?"

"No, but I don't think we will need one." I replied mysteriously. Eliza laughed darkly.

Jim paused for a second, "Well this room is mine; 125. I suppose, I will escort you to Mr. Adam's room though?" Jim asked to himself out loud.

"No, that's okay. We can find the way." Eliza dismissed him quickly but he kept walking with us. _This is bad; because right when I get in the room I have to fight him and take off my disguise. _

After that, I looked in the black room to _see_ that Adam Andrews was by himself in his room. Now, how to get rid of Jim? I could just be honest and tell him that I already had a boyfriend. I suppose that would be the fastest way.

"So, Ashlyn about our date, where would you like to go? I could drive or we could-" Jim started again.

I interrupted him, "Jim Wilson, I have a boyfriend." I talked over him.

"Oh, well that complicates things. Elisha what about you? Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" Jim questioned her. _This guy is persistent. _

"I don't have a boyfriend." Eliza sounded very depressed that she didn't have a boyfriend at this moment.

Then, however, we made it to the room 312. Eliza steered me in the room without knocking and Adam Andrews was mad already.

"What do you ladies want?" Andrews asked angrily. I took out my contacts and finally I could see better. "Don't I know you?" Andrews asked curiously staring at me.

"You remember, do you?" I asked started to move closer to him. Andrews pulled out his knife, like last time he had a knife but no gun.

"Mr. Adam! Calm down! Ashlyn maybe you should sit back here and I will handle this." Jim suggested.

"She can handle herself." Eliza told him as I could _see _she was taking him back to a seat.

After that, Andrews and I broke out into a war behind his desk. I knocked him out easily, with a kick to the stomach and head, before he could do any damage to me.

"Ashlyn! I thought you were blind, how did you do that! Where did those green eyes come from? Do you even have a boyfriend!" Jim yelled at me, simply confused.

"Jim Wilson, I need you to keep this a secret, please! Yes, I really do have green eyes and I am not blind at all. I do have a boyfriend, yes." I replied, begging him to keep calm.

"Ashley are you done up there?" Steve told me from the earpiece I had.

"Yes, we are done." I answered, smiling when Steve said my name.

"Okay, we are coming up the elevator now." Steve ended and then he clicked off.

"Steve and Bucky are coming up the elevator." I told Eliza.

A few seconds later, Steve and Bucky walked into the room; both unscathed. Steve walked over to me and inspected me; to make sure I wasn't injured.

"Are you both okay?" I asked Steve and Bucky.

"We are doing well. Guess what Ash? Cap let me get more men than you did!" Bucky replied sarcastically.

"That is great." I clapped for him.

"Wait a second! What is going on? Who are you people!" Jim yelled.

"This is Jim Wilson." I told them.

"What is his deal?" Steve whispered beside me.

"He will not leave us alone," I replied whispering, "and he has asked us on a date at least three times."

"Hello Jim, I am S-Samuel." Steve introduced himself, trying to shake Jim's hand.

"I want to know what is going on right now! Ashlyn and Elisha, if that is even your real names! Who are you and why did you just knock out Mr. Adam!" Jim yelled back.

"Ash, I think you might have to." Steve whispered to me.

"No, I can't. Maybe we can reason with him…" I replied.

"I better get some damn answers right f****** now!" Jim screamed.

"There are woman in here, don't use that language!" Bucky yelled.

"I'll do it now." I nodded to Steve.

From there, I pulled out my wand and walked closer to Jim.

"I'm sorry about this Jim." I told Jim as he looked at me. "Obliviate."

After a few seconds, I stopped the spell because I didn't want him to lose all of his memory. From there, we went to the Hotel that Bucky booked a single room in. It was a very nice hotel so money probably had something to do with it. The whole way there Bucky was asking me questions.

"So you can really fly on a broom? Do you have a flying carpet! Or potions! Do you…" Bucky kept going on and on, so I tuned him out.

We got to our room and saw that there was a couch in one room and in the other there were two beds and a little bathroom. I was exhausted and it was already almost nine-o'clock. We all started to get ready for bed. Steve and Bucky gave Eliza and I the beds and they had the air mattress; that we had brought with us.

After we all went to sleep, being the light sleeper that I was, I heard right when Steve woke up and walked from the room. Sleepily, I looked out of the window to see that it was still dark, so most likely early morning. Since I was up, I decided to follow Steve. We had little alone time while we were with Eliza and Bucky.

Steve was seated on the couch, with his head turned away from me. I walked up as he looked up at me; I sat down curling my legs under myself.

"Did I wake you?" Steve asked, clearly sorry.

I shrugged, "I am a very light-sleeper." I told him. Steve nodded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It is quite alright." I replied, moving closer to Steve who smiled. "We have not had any alone time." I told him, snuggling into his side.

"I know I miss you." Steve kissed my forehead.

"I miss you too." I wrapped my arms around his waist. Steve placed his cheek on my forehead and sighed. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"Why did you wake?" I whispered. Steve grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"I was just thinking." Steve replied somewhat sneakily.

"About what?" I questioned smiling. Steve smiled behind my fingers as he smelt them.

"About you," Steve kissed my palm, "and getting Bucky back." Steve smiled again as he started to kiss up my arm.

"Steve, do you know how he...?" I stopped, not knowing how to ask him how Bucky survived after all these years.

"I don't know, Ashley. I have not asked him yet, but I have been wondering that." Steve stopped kissing my elbow, as he replied to me.

I nodded slowly.

"Would you like to know what I was thinking about you?" Steve asked grinning against my skin as he started kissing up my arm again.

"If you would like to tell me." I replied, though my voice was clearly saying _yes. _Steve laughed against my shoulder, kissing all over it.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are." Steve ran his nose across my shoulder. "How much I care for you. How much strength and courage you have. How I am so honored to be dating you." Steve started to kiss along my collarbone. "How I want to keep you forever. How I want to go on more dates." Steve then ran his hands along both of my arms. "How I think I am falling in love with you." He whispered kissing along my collarbone again.

My breathing, which I should call panting at this point, stopped when he said this and then it picked up at an alarming pace.

"Steve Rodgers," I gasped out, "you are too sweet."

"Ashley Potter," Steve answered looking up at me, "are you avoiding what I said?" He smiled; which was not good for my heart at this point.

"Steven, I think I am falling in love with you as well." I replied, giving him what he wanted.

Then, finally, Steve kissed me on the lips very passionately and I tried to express my growing love for him by kissing him as passionately as I could back when I tangled my hands in his lovely soft blonde hair.

"We probably need to stop and get back to sleep." I sighed; nevertheless I kept on kissing him.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Steve replied starting to let go.

After a few more minutes, we broke apart reluctantly and went back to bed. The next morning, slowly we all got up, dressed, and started walking to our next mission.

I was extremely excited because our mission was actually in the wizarding world. Our mission was to make sure that Loki doesn't recruit witches and wizards for his army. Easy but difficult; because I had to go back to the place where everyone thought of me as a goddess and there would probably be a mob. Still, I was very excited.

Before we could find all this information, I had to _get_ them to the wizarding world and make them look like wizards. Easily, I put cloaks around all of them and gave them fake wands; to which I both produced out of a spell or two.

From there, we went to the Leaky Cauldron where I went the first time Hagrid took me to the wizard world. I led them to the back-room.

"What now?" Bucky asked, and I could hear the growing excitement in his voice.

"Now, I have to touch these bricks in the order they are supposed to go." I replied pulling out my wand and touched the 2nd brick from the left wall and the 3rd and 4th brick from the right wall.

Then the brick wall pulled back, and Diagon Alley showed up. I smiled instantly before situating my bangs so that they covered my scar, at least for the time being. I started to lead them in.

"Be prepared for what you'll see." I told them as a witch placed a charm on a man that turned him into a dog.

Bucky gave an excited squeal and Steve had to pull him away from going over there to look.

Firstly, I bought an issue of Daily Prophet to see if there was any new news of mysterious people. Nothing.

Second, I led them to The Ministry Press; which was a publishing office linked to the Ministry of Magic but there was a gate that prevented us from going in.

"Excuse me, can we get in please?" I asked from behind the gate of the office.

An old goblin looked at all of us for a long moment then shook his head.

"I am sorry, miss, but if you are not a worker here or an important person I cannot let you in." The goblin replied; starting to walk away. Steve came up next to me.

"Sir, excuse me, but you have no idea how important she is." Steve informed the man. The goblin turned around.

The goblin looked at me for a long time. "Who is she? Ashley bloody Potter; if so then I am a hippogriff." He turned back around again.

"I believe you are about to be a hippogriff, sir." Bucky muttered. The goblin looked around again.

"What are you talking about?" He looked slightly afraid.

I moved back my bangs so that he could see the lightning bolt scar, "I am Ashley Potter."

The goblin's mouth gaped open and he ran towards the gate to unlock it.

"Miss Potter? Miss Potter! I am so deeply sorry, Miss Potter. Of course you may come in, I will give you a personally tour if you would like. Please, forgive me." The goblin ushered us inside the gate.

"That is alright, sir. Thank you." I told him.

After that, the goblin gave us a personal tour around the office. Again, we found nothing.

The trip wasn't useless however because I showed them Gringotts bank, the Wand shop, and much more.

Steve kept on telling me that we had to visit more often and I agreed; loving that he loved my world. _I was defiantly falling in love with him. _

A/N: Thank a lot for reading! I love you all! More to come, sometime because my spring break is over tomorrow. Happy Saint Patrick's Day everyone! Thanks! I love you all! Have a great day!

**Ana **thanks for the review! I'm glad I shocked you haha!

**Thera-Rocklyn **Thank you! I always love your reviews!

**Shadowrat pyro **thank you!

**Dinawen **thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Lost an Ear

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I am sorry that it was kind of a bad chapter, I was very rushed during it, and so I'll try and redeem myself in this one. This chapter will be about; Hawk, Hulk, and Ashley going on a mission, more Steve and Ashley stuff, and a battle between Hulk and the city people. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, Avengers Characters, or the silver surfboard from fantastic four.

Lost an Ear – Ashley's POV

"Great job on the overnight mission, everyone, Ashley thank you for sharing your world with us. We have to get into the next mission, however, and that will be Hulk, Hawkeye, and Ashley." Nick Fury started. "What you will have to do is get information from Vanessa Tucker," Nick handed us all a picture of a blonde haired woman; "she is someone who we think is working with Adam Andrews, and therefore working with Loki." Nick ended.

"So basically, you want us to go to this place and just get information out of Vanessa Tucker, what is the catch?" I asked_; this is way too simple._

"The catch is that we think there will be intense security people there and if Hulk should change, since the recent events the army is already here to protect the citizens, and we fear that they would attack you Bruce." Nick Fury replied, apologetically.

"I can handle that." Bruce answered somewhat stiffly.

"We will help you, right Ashley?" Hawkeye asked.

"Of course." I nodded sincerely.

"Thank you." Bruce smiled.

"Also, your mission is in the city so you will probably fight in the middle of the street some." Nick Fury added. "Be safe and try your best not to be put on camera."

"We will." I nodded as Hawk and Hulk nodded with me.

"Alright, go get changed and you all can go." Nick Fury ended. We all agreed and ran to our rooms.

On the way there, I ran into Pepper and Steve.

"Pepper! I haven't seen you in awhile." I exclaimed hugging her.

"I know, I miss you, are you doing anything right now? Maybe we could go shopping." Pepper asked hopefully. I frowned.

"Actually, I am about to go on a mission right now, but later." I nodded. "I would love to get out of here for awhile." I told her.

"Of course. Eliza can even come with us." Pepper smiled.

"I would love that." I smiled back.

"What is the mission about?" Steve asked protectively.

"We have to go get information from a Vanessa Tucker, who Nick thinks is working with Adam Andrews." I explained. Steve calmed slightly.

"Alright, who are you going with?" Steve asked.

"Hawkeye and Hulk." I replied smiling. _They were my two best friends in the Avengers. _

"Okay, well we will let you get changed." Pepper told me before Steve could ask another question.

"Thank you. I will see you two later." I thanked her and hugged them both before running down the hallway into my room.

Finally, my old outfit had come out of the dryer. Tony told me that Catherine kept putting it back in to get the horrible stains out and get the 'prison scent' off of it. I was very happy to wear my sleeveless jacket, black cargo pants, sleeveless shirt, and high-tops again. There was no doubt in my mind that this outfit was the easiest to fight and run in.

After I hid my wand, gun, and knife under my clothes, I dashed back downstairs to go. To my surprise, I wasn't the last one down there. Hawkeye was still upstairs changing. Hulk only had to put on the stretchy huge black pants and a plain t-shirt, so he was always done fast.

"Hey, the old outfit is back. Looking good, blackie." Tony complimented as he looked me over.

"Thanks, Sony Tark." I replied there were a few chuckles around the room, "This one is defiantly easiest to run, jump, and fight in."

"Sony Tark? How did you come up with that, sorcerer?" Tony asked me, confused.

"I switched the first letter from your last name from the first letter of your first name. Not that difficult, go-tee." I shrugged.

"That is clever, Pshley Aotter." Tony tried; everyone stared at him and blinked. "It doesn't work with your name." Tony laughed and everyone else joined in.

Finally, Hawkeye came into the conference room. He looked like a fighter. Hawkeye was wearing a strapless vest with the SHIELD sign on it. He was wearing black pants with a full container full of arrows with his bow slung across his shoulder.

"Dude," Thor gasped, "you look awesome." Everyone nodded entranced.

"… C'mon you all need to get going." Nick told us, giving us our earpieces.

After that, with difficulty we all walked downstairs and Hawk drove us to a huge building with at least sixty stories. Hulk grabbed my hand as I stepped out of the car and _saw _two hundred people's stats over a period of two minutes but I was only focused on one person.

"Vanessa Tucker is on the fifty-fifth floor in room 204." I told them, blinking out of the dark room after the last person.

"Well done, Ashley. I will always be amazed at how that works." Hawkeye complemented me.

"Thank you; now let us go we are getting looks already." I replied, walking inside the building with the two superheroes on my heels.

We walked straight into the nearest elevator and I pushed the button to fifty-five. A man in the elevator was staring open-mouthed at Hawk and I because we looked the most different. Another woman in the elevator was gaping at the Hulks huge pants. The elevator music was a nice excuse for us not to explain ourselves. The elevator ride took forever and these people either missed there floor or they were going up to the sixtieth floor because they didn't get off.

After about ten minutes, the elevator doors finally opened at floor fifty-five. Hawk, Hulk, and I all but ran out of the open doors and into room 204. Luckily, Vanessa was in fact in her office and looked up when we entered. Vanessa surveyed our clothing before she spoke.

"Hello, can I help you?" Vanessa asked kindly.

"We just wanted to talk to you, actually." I replied.

"Sure, I am here. By the way, my name is Vanessa, lovely to meet you all." Vanessa introduced herself, holding out a hand.

"Hello, Vanessa. My name is Ashley." I replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

"I am Clint, nice to meet you." Hawkeye introduced himself, shaking her hand as well.

"My name is Dr. Banner, hello." Bruce shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all, what did you want to talk about?" Vanessa asked smiling and motioning to the seats. We all took a seat.

"Well," I glanced at Hawk and Hulk before I spoke, "Vanessa, do you know a man named Adam Andrews?" I asked her, watching her face for any changes and I grounded my foot into the ground to listen to her heartbeat.

"I do know Adam. Why?" Vanessa asked, she looked simply curious and her heartbeat didn't race as if she were lying.

"We needed to find out some information involving Mr. Adam." I replied. Vanessa nodded as if she were a doctor inspecting a wound.

"What information? I will have to keep a certain amount of thins confidential of course." Vanessa told us. I nodded.

"Of course. Well," I glanced at the superheroes again, "Do you know… his boss or who he is working with?" I asked carefully. Vanessa's heartbeat sped up slightly.

"Yes, but I do now know much. I know that he is working for a man that wants to be in control and that he can be very sinister if not evil." Vanessa replied, slowly as well.

"Do you know why the man wants to be in control or what he is after?" I asked a bit sharper.

"Adam once told me that he is after all the power in the world. That he wants to control humanity. He wants to have all the power in the world." Vanessa answered. "Sometimes, I think he will succeed." She shivered and her heart started to speed up.

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile.

"That is what we needed to hear." Hawk replied, finally speaking.

"Vanessa, he is coming up the elevator. Adam Andrews has come to meet with you. He has two army soldiers beside him and he has tanks waiting downstairs." I explained to her.

Vanessa seemed shocked, "What do I do?" She asked.

"I am going to give you a drink that changes you into me. The affects will last one hour and that will give you enough time to get to safety." I replied. "But we have to act fast." I told her.

After that, I pulled a small potion vile out of my jacket pocket.

"Ashley, maybe you should wait a minute." Steve said from my earpiece.

"Nick Fury, have a car waiting in front of the building to get the fake me." I replied in my earpiece.

"We will help the real Ashley fight the men and tanks downstairs." Hulk said into the earpiece. While Hawkeye nodded; agreeing.

"Be careful, Vanessa, don't talk to anyone and hid my scar so that you won't get recognized." I told Vanessa. Pulling out some hairs and placing them into the potion, which turned a bright gold.

"Wait a second! Am I going to drink that?" Vanessa yelled.

"Yes, you are and you have to." I told her, walking towards her.

"How safe is it to become you?" Vanessa asked. "What is the worst that could happen as you?"

"The worst that has happened? One of my best friends had his left ear chopped off when disguised as me." I told her honestly.

"Who did that?" Vanessa asked, glancing at the potion in my hands.

"It was a secret agent who everyone thought was bad; was very rude to me, but it turns out he was just in love with my mother. He was angry at my father for marrying her and then took it out on me because I have his black hair." I explained Severus Snape. "But after that it seems that he was just pretending to be bad to get information from the 'bad side'." Everyone stared at me.

"You never told me that story." Steve whispered from base.

Vanessa nodded slowly, "And is there a good side?"

"Well, there were seven people disguised as me and only one got permanently injured. The others just got scratches and at worst a bruise." I told her, nodding. "Also, the man that hit him wasn't trying to; he tried to hit one of the bad people but accidently hit the guy who lost the ear instead. As well as they were in the air and it was at night." I helped her.

Vanessa nodded again. "Alright, let's get this over with." She reached out for the potion and drank it.

The effects were instantaneous and there was a twin of myself in the room in less than ten seconds.

"Amazing." Hawkeye and Hulk whispered together along with everyone at base in my ear.

"Now, Vanessa, go downstairs he is coming down the hallway. Take a different elevator." I told her as Vanessa thanked me and scurried out of the room.

"Alright, we need to get on the street." Hulk said next, making himself turn into the hulk and then jumping out the window; down all the way to the streets.

Hawkeye grabbed my hand and started running down the stairs of the building until we were downstairs, exhausted. We saw a crowd of people circling Hulk and he seemed to be trying to get them away. In the distance, I saw that there were two tanks while there was one behind us and one shot a huge missile at Hulk who shook it off very easily and several people ran away from the area.

The next tank ran over cars and shot more missiles at Hulk; who fell slightly.

"Hawk! We have to help him!" I screamed at him. Hulk could lose control at any moment and hurt all these people.

"I know. I'll try and go take out one or two of the tanks drivers." Hawk yelled over the noise.

After, I nodded before I hit the back of my glove making it transform into a silver flying surfboard in seconds. I jumped on it and flew in front of Hulk before my hands shot out to stop a huge missile that was on its way towards Hulk. The missile pushed me back from its amount of strength but it pushed all my strength into pushing the missile into the water surrounding New York City.

From there, another missile was thrown at us. I didn't have enough in me to catch that one in time and it hit my head causing serious bleeding to come from my left temple down my face and throat, my board caught me before I could fall.

"Ashley, no!" Steve yelled.

Hulk caught the missile before it could do anymore damage, threw it, looked at the blood streaming down my face, and roared at the tank. Running forward and catching the tank by its nose and flinging it all into the water. After that, I looked behind me at the two tanks that had stopped running and Hawkeye was holding two men on the ground by the collars.

My vision started to fade as I floated back towards ground. My eyes started to close and I could tell I was close to fainting as I fell from my board onto the ground and all went black.

Pain was all I felt as I started to come back from the darkness. There was a large, _huge_, pain in my head on my left side but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then, something wet dapped at my head and before I could think about who it was; my hand shoot out, grabbed then hand, and stopped it from moving.

I forced my eyes to open and look at the person who was dabbing me with fluid. I opened my eyes and light filled my vision, so much so that I had to blink several times to get used to it. With difficult, I turned my head to the side and looked at the blonde haired blue eyed man. The man said something but it came out blurry and not comprehendible. My ears tried to adjust and suddenly my memory flew back to me.

This was Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America, the superhero that I was dating. I had been hit with a missile that made my head bleed and made me faint. I tried to touch my head as it was still aching but Steve stopped me.

"Don't touch it, love. I know it hurts but you shouldn't touch it." Steve told me gently putting my hand back by my side. I brought my hand up again, but this time to stroke his cheek.

"Steve." I whispered gaining my voice back. "Steve Rodgers." I smiled and he smiled back leaning into my touch and I grimaced. "You can yell at me if you want to." I dropped my hand.

"Why would I yell at you?" Steve asked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I thought you were mad that I got hurt?" I told him, my eye brows furrowing, confused.

Steve laughed, "I am not mad at you. I am mad at the person that hit you."

"Steve, honey, you have got to make up your mind." I told him

Steve laughed again, "I know, honey. I know. How are you feeling?" He asked started to dap my forehead again. The feeling felt well.

"That makes it feel better." I replied closing my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, you got caught on camera but Nick is not mad at you. Hulk carried you home, the two men are in custody and Vanessa is safe. Well done." Steve complemented me as he kissed my forehead very softly.

"Are Hawkeye or Hulk hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, they are fine. Bruce is actually still as the Hulk he is so mad that you were hit with that missile that he hasn't been able to calm down." Steve explained to me.

I was shocked, "Do I need to get up and go see him?" I asked starting to stand up.

The pounding in my head increased as Steve grabbed my arm and helped me up. I caught glance of myself in the window and I noticed that I had several purple bruises on my neck. I also had a huge open angry red cut going from the button of my ear to the middle of my forehead. My mouth dropped open with an audible gasp as I touched my reflection in the mirror.

"You are still beautiful." Steve told me.

"I don't even look like myself." I mouthed out. Steve stepped in the way of my reflection.

"You are beautiful." Steve placed his hands on my shoulders. I glanced at him and then looked away gently touching my neck where, from the sudden pain, I could feel the bruises on my skin.

Steve took my hand in his and lent my face back to kiss me. "You are beautiful." He repeated again. "So beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you, Steve." I replied pulling away. "You always make me feel better." I confessed.

"I know you, love. Would you like to go on a date again tomorrow? I found a great new place." Steve told me, holding my hand as we started to walk slowly out of the hospital level of Stark Tower.

"Of course," I replied nodding smiling, that motion making me dizzy and I swayed but Steve linked our arms together still holding my hand. "Where is Hulk?" I asked.

"He is on the roof. Tony and Thor helped him get up there along with Hulk's own strength of course." Steve replied helping me into the elevator.

Steve kissed me while in there and then after a few breathless minutes the elevator doors opened and we walked out of the elevator to see the whole team along with Catherine, Pepper, Vanessa, Eliza, and Bucky. Everyone smiled when they saw me. Hulk looked at me and nodded his giant green head.

"Ashley!" Thor, Hawkeye, and Tony chorused.

"Look at your face and neck!" Nick, Eliza, Bucky, and Vanessa all yelled.

"Are you okay?" They all asked together.

Hulk started to calm down, his skin started to become whiter, and he started to shrink into his human form.

"I am okay. A little dizzy but I am okay." I replied to their question smiling as Hulk was Bruce Banner again. Bruce came up and looked over my bruises and huge cut, like the doctor he was.

"This cut is deep and big it will scab over and be better in about two and a half months. Your bruises being on your neck it will take about three months to fully heal. None of your bruises are severe and that is a good sign. Your cut, however, is going to half to be washed everyday for the next few weeks to fight infection." Bruce told me. "I am happy you are safe, Ashley." Bruce then hugged me.

"Thank you, Bruce. I will remember that advice." I replied to him.

"Good, because that will get you better as fast as possible." Bruce nodded.

I thanked him again and we all went about our business again. I walked into Eliza's new room, because I _saw_ that Pepper and Vanessa were in there.

"Hey, Ash!" Pepper exclaimed, coming to hug me gently.

"Hey Pepper. Would you still like to go shopping?" I asked her, since it was only two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Of course, but are you sure you are okay in your condition?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"I believe so." I told her. "I will put some makeup on the bruises and clean up the cut as much as I can and we can. Would you two like to go?" I asked Eliza and Vanessa.

"I love any excuse to go shopping!" Eliza immediately exclaimed.

"I would love to have a day with some friends." Vanessa nodded. "And for what you did to save me today, I have to go with you." Vanessa smiled at me. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Vanessa, then it is settled let us go shopping in the city." I told them, smiling at Pepper.

"Alright, fine. I will be holding onto you and hovering, you know." Pepper answered me.

"Oh I know." I smiled at her.

After we all walked back into our rooms to go get ready, I cleaned my cut and put make-cup over my bruises as much as I could. In the end, my bruises just looked like well, less purple bruises and more white bruises. I was happy with that though as long as they didn't make me stand out to much.

Also, I put on some jeans and a normal short sleeve cotton shirt with a blue-jeaned colored purse with a few pockets and zippers. For shoes I wore some simple navy blue shoes. I still didn't look like me, but at least that was an improvement. As always, I wore the silver glove and a hidden gun. I sighed before picking up some American money; a few days ago I went to the bank an exchange a cold coin for a large amount of cash. I was ready after that.

"Where are you going, Ashley?" Steve's voice came from behind me, I s_aw _him come in.

I turned around to face him, "We are going shopping." I replied carefully.

"Who?" Steve played along smiling at me.

"Vanessa, Pepper, Eliza, and I." I told him.

Steve nodded slowly, "Are you sure you are up for it?"

_Truly I didn't think I was, but I still wanted to get out of this place for awhile. _

"I can always come home earlier than them." I shrugged, that movement hurting the bruises on my neck. _I took a second to think about what I couldn't do so no shrugging and no nodding for a few months, great. _

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asked, watching my face carefully.

"Of course I want you there, but you don't have to go. Why don't you have a afternoon with the boys?" I suggested smiling. "You know, bond a little."

Steve laughed, "Alright sure, Ashley, but if you need to come home alright?" Steve asked seriously.

"I intend to." I replied walking up to kiss him.

"Have fun." Steve whispered into the kiss.

"Thank you, honey." I smiled up at him, kissed him once more, and left the room.

Once downstairs on the ground floor, I found Vanessa, Eliza, and Pepper chatting away about stores and what they could buy. I took a deep breath before we walked to the car.

_A few hours later _

My neck was killing me! Let me bring you up to speed, we went to a few stores that Pepper and I bought some stuff in and then we went into high-fashion places where Eliza and Vanessa bought stuff in. Then, we started going in every store we saw, I was already exhausted from today's mission and fainting so I was in no shape to hold ten bags. _But that wasn't all._

After that, some paparazzi people recognized me and were following us around everywhere asking me several questions. So the night started out boring, and then had some exciting hours, and now I was walking home with Pepper trying to get away from the paparazzi and cover my neck and head as much as possible without it looking awkward or unnatural.

Successfully, we made it home and went up the elevator to the bedroom level to see the boys playing beer-pong. Pepper and I gasped and dropped our bags. Everyone was playing the game, even Nick Fury and Bucky. Steve seemed to notice us and walked over to me swaying.

"Hey! Ashley! Everyone! Ashley is back!" Steve yelled putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side; that movement hurt my neck very badly.

"Steve, what are you doing?" I asked pulling out of his embrace.

"Ashley I am just doing what you told me to do, bonding you know?" Steve told me, playing with my hair.

"Drinking is bonding?" I asked laughing. Steve kissed me very sloppily.

"Yes, ma'am, it definitely is." Steve replied.

"Okay then," I whispered, "Alright party is over! Come on everyone! Get to your rooms!" I yelled at them. _I was so not in the mood for this. _

"C'mon, Ashley, we are having a good time." Nick Fury whined.

After all of their whines that sounded the same as Nick's, I gave them all a sobering potion and led them into their rooms with the help of Pepper. Once everyone was in there beds, I said good-night to Pepper and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

**Beth5572 **thanks! You are awesome!

**Thera-Rocklynn **yep! Eliza is based off her! You caught me! Thank you!

**Zi3bbi **thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Birthday

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This chapter will be about; Ashley being on TV again, another mission, and Ashley's birthday. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter and Avengers characters or props used in Fantastic Four. I own nothing except for the plot.

Ashley's POV

"_In other news, we have come to realize that the girl with the lightning bolt scar is indeed a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is a superhero or heroine team that helps common people. The girl saved the Hulk from being hit by a missile and unfortunately, a heroic move takes a terrifying turn."_

"_As the second missile, came at the girl and the Hulk the girl seemed to have not enough power to defeat it and was hit in the head causing her to fall back onto her flying silver board and suffer a major cut on her head that started a heaping amount of blood to fall down her face and neck." _

"_However, the girl was avenged by Hulk, because Hulk, after taking notice to the cut, ran forward and flung the tank into the water surrounding New York City. Also, Hawkeye was in the battle as he captured two of the drivers and took them back to base with them as the girl fainted. Our hearts stopped but not for long, however, because the girl was seen a mere three hours later shopping away with Pepper Potts; who is the girlfriend of Tony Stark or Iron Man." _

"_As much as the girl tried to hide them, the huge open cut on her head was visible. That poor girl should not have been hit like she did and the FBI are now investigating the last tank driver that hit the girl. I think we all agree that the girl, whoever she may be, is a great addition to the Avengers and Nick Fury, who is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leader, is defiantly doing a lot to hide her name. The girl is amazing to this team and as the citizens of New York City we must respect and thank her." _The news caster lady was clicked off by Nick Fury.

Nick walked to back to his chair slowly and quietly; thinking. I glanced at Steve beside me; Steve just smiled comfortingly at me and squeezed my hand.

I was the only one that Nick Fury had called to this meeting on this hot summer morning, but Steve, being the gentlemen he was, came with me as an effort to protect me; most likely. Somehow, however, I felt as if Nick Fury was not going to yell at me I had the feeling that he was just going to talk seriously but not scream… but of course I could be wrong.

"Ashley, I am proud of you." Nick Fury started. "I am amazed at your bravery, courage, and strength. I am sorry that you are hurt and that I cannot help you with the cuts or bruises." He ended.

_So, maybe my feeling was true, maybe Nick Fury was not going to yell at me. _

"Thank you, Nick Fury. I am honored that you think so much of me." I nodded, honestly.

"Well you are welcome then, Ashley." Nick replied. "However," _and here it comes_, "I think you should be more careful about how you go out in public."

"In my defense, Nick, I believe that I should have a right to go outdoors sometime. I mean you do have us copped up in here and the only outside time we get is on missions." I told him defending myself. Nick Fury held up a hand to silence me.

"I did not say that you could not go out in public. I said that you should be careful about _how_ you go out in public." Nick replied. "Ashley, I am not going to keep you trapped in here all the time, you are a human-being that happens to be a witch and has several powers," Nick laughed lightly, "Anyway, I believe that you and everyone else should be allowed in public. Just be careful." Nick added.

"I can respect that." I told him nodding.

"Because you can't just be flying around town and levitating random buildings and placing spells on men so that they turn into frogs." Nick told me smiling. I nodded again, smiling back.

"The other day you did say that I could fly around the city." I challenged him, still grinning.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Nick laughed again.

After that, since it has been about a week since my horrible accident; Nick Fury was finally letting me go on a mission once again. It was an odd mission with Sony Tark, Bucky, and Eliza. The mission itself was in Germany.

So, currently, we were on our private plane flying to Germany and Steve and Nick were giving me a lecture about not getting hit or angry.

"Ashley, there could be some serious damage done to your brain if you get hit in the same spot." Nick Fury was saying in one ear.

"Please be careful, Ashley. I don't want to see you hurt again. When you get angry it is almost as bad as the Hulk. Serious damage? Maybe I should go on this mission instead, shouldn't I, Nick? I brought the suit, just in case." Steve replied in my other ear.

As I tuned them out, I glanced at Bucky and Sony Tark. Tony looked jealous that the attention wasn't on him and Bucky mouthed 'kiss him again.' I rolled my eyes at the two and glanced out of the window to see that we were flying at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Ashley, can I test something very quickly before you all go?" Nick asked. I turned towards him, curious.

"I suppose so." I replied nodding. Nick Fury picked up a laptop computer.

"Open this; I would like to see what happens." I glanced at him, wondering why he would like for me to do this and grabbed the laptop with both hands.

After that, I opened the computer and was shocked. The whole computer was going hay-wire. The screen was turning on and off, the keys on the keyboards were typing themselves, and the computer itself was full of static.

I shut the computer and placed it on the floor. Nick opened it up again and the computer was normal again. I stared at him and then the light bulb lit up in my head.

"Muggle items react badly to wizarding items." I mouthed.

"That is all I wanted to test." Nick Fury replied, getting up and walking towards the pilot of the plane.

"Why did that happen? Did it hurt you?" Steve asked grabbing my hand and looking it over.

"I guess the computer just reacted to the magic in my hand. No, it did not hurt me." I replied staring my hand as well.

"Nick, do you think that will happen with other 'muggle' items?" Steve asked, calling to Nick.

"Yes, I do believe it will. I think it will happen with remotes, cellular phones, and computers." Nick Fury replied, yelling over the engine. "However, I believe that this plane is too big for her to actually hurt it." Nick told us.

"We are approaching Germany!" Tony yelled, wanting to end the conversation if the attention wasn't on him; I guessed. Tony's suit started to build around him.

We looked out of the window again and say cities and cars below. Steve turned towards me and kissed me quickly; he placed his hands gently on my face.

"Please, Ashley, please be careful." Steve pleaded. "Don't get hit again, please be careful."

"I will, Steve. I promise." I replied, kissing his cheek before getting up and hitting the back of my hand so that the surfboard started to build together.

As I finished, I stepped on it and grabbed Eliza's hand to pull her on it as well. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about Bucky, because Tony was taking him. Eliza's weight made us shift and almost fall but I caught it before we could fall. As I neared the edge of the plane to start flying out, Eliza started to scream.

"Ashley, don't! Please! I don't have to go! Please don't do it! I am scared of heights!" Eliza yelled in my ear as she latched onto me.

"Ashley, you have to go now." Nick yelled at me, over the winds. Tony jumped out of the plane with Bucky screaming, a fun scream.

Without another word, I moved my board out of the plane and we were shooting down towards the ground. Eliza was literally chocking me from how tight she holding me. With strength, I pull the board up and started flying after Iron Man as he zoomed towards a building and we both burst through the building's top floor.

_A few minutes later _

"Fantastic! Just fantastic! Get plan metal boy!" I yelled at Sony Tark, who was behind me. I wanted to give him a not lady-like finger motion, but I was handcuffed. Can you believe it? Handcuffed!

A few minutes earlier after we burst through the top of the building, we were not expecting twenty men to be waiting for us with huge guns. We didn't want to fight them all and since they caught us by surprise they captured us. Now, the men were escorting us downstairs where I _saw_ there were lots more big men surrounding a man at a desk.

"Well, you should not have followed us!" Tony screamed back from my earlier question.

"It is my job to follow you! Why did you lead us into danger!" I yelled.

"Well I suppose there is a big difference between us then, you are so moral and I am just awful, aren't I!" Tony replied, shouting still.

"Guys, calm down." Eliza whispered from behind Tony.

"No, he is right! There is a huge difference between us, isn't there? I have powers outside of a suit!" I shouted.

"You are right! I don't have powers, but how you would you like to feel my suit against your head!" Tony asked loudly.

After this, the men seemed to be very annoyed and turned towards us, they pointed a gun at my head and starting speaking in German.

"Oder ich werde Sie besser ruhig sein müssen ..." The man was threatening me, I guessed, as I stared at him very confused.

"I'm sorry; sir, but I do not speak German." I spoke slowly to him, trying to get him to understand.

"Was sie sagen?" The man asked to the guy behind Eliza. The man walked forward and pointed his gun to my heart.

Meanwhile, as they started to talk to me, I was using my levitation to free us from our handcuffs. I had already freed Eliza, Bucky, and I was working on Tony's before… Finally! I got his off from around his huge Iron Man suit wrists. Easily, I got mine off and we were all handcuff free!

Now, I glanced back at Tony; who raised his hand as the palm of his hand started to light up and sound like a missile.

"Get down!" I yelled at Bucky and Eliza.

Even though they were behind him, they could still be very much hurt if the walls were to collapse. We all crouched down as the light shot out of Tony's palm, straight over my head, and then hit the two German's out of the window.

What happened next was thoroughly obvious to what just happened; several men came bursting out of nowhere. Eliza screamed again and this time latched onto Iron Man. Tony was nice about it and placed her in the middle of him and me. As for Bucky, he was easily fighting the men which was impressive again.

After the twenty men were done with, Tony and I flew them back onto plane easily, once in the plane, Eliza and Bucky turned to us; ignoring everyone who was asking if they were okay and asked.

"Why did you two fight?" Eliza asked fiercely.

"You two have issues!" Bucky accused us at the same time. Tony and I looked at each other and laughed. This one made the two angrier.

"It was a part of the plan." I told them after our laugh.

"Yeah, as much as I hate this silly little levitator, I wouldn't fight with her on a mission." Tony agreed placing a huge iron hand on my shoulder.

"We had to distract the German's so that Tony could blast them and so we could get this." I explained as I pulled out two I.D.'s from my pocket.

"How did you get those?" Bucky asked, grabbing one.

I shrugged, "When I was freeing us from our handcuffs I levitated them out of their pockets and placed them into mine." Meanwhile, I gave the other one to Nick Fury and Steve was examining me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Great work, Tony and Ashley. I am proud of you both." Nick Fury interrupted us. "This is exactly what we needed. Pilot, take us home."

"Yes, sir. We are headed straight back for Stark Tower." The Pilot replied.

After we got back, I went straight to bed even though it was only five o'clock. Bruce had told me that the cut on my head would have to make me take medication and I was still getting used to it, so it made me fall asleep pretty fast and easy. I was fast asleep having happy dreams, until…

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ashley! Happy Birthday to you!" A chorus of men and women woke me up the next morning.

My eyes opened slowly as I saw all of the superheroes, Eliza, Bucky, Catherine, and Pepper. Before a breakfast in bed, table came down over me.

"It is my birthday?" I asked, not lifting my head. July 31st already?

"Yes, Ashley, come on!" Pepper replied as she pulled me upright. I groaned.

'Happy Birthday, Ash!" Steve kissed my head. "We will let you get dressed, eat, and then you come out and greet your friends and open presents. Come on guys."

All of the superheroes and Bucky wished me happy birthday and then left the room.

"Are you sure it is my birthday?" I asked. They laughed.

"Yes, Ashley it is July 31st. You are 22 today." Catherine told me, before hugging me.

"I am 22?" I asked to no-one. "Wow. When did that happen?" I asked confused.

Pepper laughed. "You are 22 but you don't look a day over 17."

"Lucky bitch." Eliza muttered.

After that, I laughed, then finished my last bite of toast, and got up and walked over to my closet to get dressed. I used my wand to easily change my pajamas into my day outfit. I wore a simple black one shoulder dress that went to my knees and I wrapped a thin navy blue belt around my waist for some color. For shoes I wore some navy blue flats to match my belt.

"Cute, I like that outfit." Catherine complemented me. Eliza nodded as well.

"I agree, very age appropriate and very stylish." Pepper told me, nodding.

"Thank you, all. You all looked pretty as well." I told them as I just realized they were all dressed in dresses and skirts. They all thanked me.

"Well, come on! Come on! Come on!" Catherine grabbed my hand and ran from the room, pulling me with her upstairs to the living room. Where I s_aw_ everyone was.

Steve stood up at our arrival, as he always did when a lady entered the room, and walked over to us grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a seat in front of a mountain of presents.

"Mine first!" Hawkeye called out handing me a present.

"Come on, guys, I don't need these presents…" I tried to protest as they all interrupted me.

"No! You deserve this!" They all whined.

I huffed and then gave up and opened the present after reading the sweet card. I gasped as I saw what the present was.

"You gave me my own bow and arrow?" I asked completely amazed. There were 'wows' all around.

"Yes, that one is like mine but it is customized for you and I will give you lessons anytime you want." Hawk replied. "It has a bomb arrow, a shocking arrow, normal arrows, and the bow has a pointer so that it is easier for you to see your target." Hawk said somewhat arrogantly.

"Wow. Thank you, Hawk." I thanked him truly grateful.

"I am so jealous right now." Thor whispered. We laughed and Hawk said 'you are welcome.'

"Ours next!" Pepper said motioning to Tony and herself. Pepper handed me another decorative box. I opened the box and then looked at her confused; it was a camera.

"I know you are confused, but Nick examined it and said that you shouldn't be able to hurt it." Pepper explained. I looked at her worriedly. "It is okay just pick it up and turn it on." Pepper said.

I nodded and picked up the camera, nothing happened. I smiled before turning it on, still nothing happened. I took a picture of the people on the couches and it was just fine.

"Nothing is happening." I told Pepper, smiling.

"Good, it is a 35mm camera so it is pretty advanced. We also heard that you loved to take pictures and 'capture the moment', so we thought you would like this." Tony answered.

"Thank you." I thanked them, truly happy. They nodded and Catherine gave me a present next.

"This is from Bucky, Eliza, and I." Catherine told me. I opened the blue covered box and saw an apron with 'Ashley' on it along with a cook book.

"We know how much you love to cook and I know you are good at it." Bucky explained. I laughed. _I did love to cook and I thought I was pretty good at it. _

"Thank you." I told them laughing. They laughed as well so I didn't feel guilty.

Hulk handed me his present next, I realized that it was a wand holder that could be hidden easily; to which I was truly _truly _thankful and grateful. Thor stood up next and gave me a present.

"Here is my present, I hope you love it." Thor told me. "It is from Nick Fury and myself."

"Thank you, Thor." I replied smiling as I opened the present and found nothing. I looked up at him confused. Thor laughed a deep godly laugh.

"You real present is downstairs, come," Thor told me as he held out an arm, "I will escort you."

After that, I glanced around at everyone and then took Thor's arm as he led us downstairs to the very bottom floor. I was getting very excited so I looked around hopefully, but saw nothing. Then, Nick Fury came around the corner in a shiny new baby blue convertible car. Nick stopped it in front of us.

"That is your present." Thor whispered motioning towards the car. I looked at Thor and back to the car several times.

"This is my present?" I asked, touching the hood of the car. Nick stepped out of the car.

"Yes, it is." He told me handing me the keys. My mouth dropped.

"But I don't know how to drive." I whispered after getting into the car and adjusting the seat to my height. Thor and Nick laughed.

"We can teach you how to drive." Thor told me, still chuckling.

"Thank you so much!" I told them, stepping up and out of the car and hugging them both, as I could feel the happy tears start to form.

"You are most welcome, Ashley. Do you like it?" Thor asked anxiously, seeing my tears.

I nodded a few tears spilling over, "I love it!" Thor whipped away my tears and laughed again.

"Turn around, Ashley." Thor told me, "I think you are going to love Cap's gifts more." He said pointing behind me.

"I doubt it." I replied turning around as I gasped again; c_ompletely and utterly amazed. _

Coming towards me was Steve behind two puppies, one with a blue bow and one with a pink bow and they were both running towards me. I bent down to meet them as they both ran into my arms. I was so stunned I couldn't even speak; I just cried more happy tears.

"This boy is a German Sheppard and this little girl is an Appenzeller Mountain dog." Steve whispered, bending down before me, and petting the two puppies in my arms.

The boy dog had a brown stomach; paws, ears, chest, and the chin under eyes of his face while his back, forehead, nose, and tail were black. The girl had a black back and ears while parts of her paws were brown, parts of the tail, and face were all brown; her eyebrows were also brown. The nose, chest, paw pads, last part of her tail, and belly were white.

"They are so adorable." I whispered as they started to lick the bruises on my chin and neck.

"I am glad you like them. What are you going to name them?" Steve asked me whispering.

"I love them, Steve. The boy will be named East and the girl will be named Sadie." I decided after thinking.

"Sadie and East." Steve said. "I love those names." Steve nodded still petting the puppies.

"Thank you so much." I thanked him laughing as East was still licking my neck, Steve kissed my cheek whispering 'you're welcome' in my ear.

The others seemed not able to hold there excitement and they dashed over to the puppies. Catherine picked up Sadie and Bucky picked up East as they started to pet the puppies.

"They are just the cutest puppies ever! What are their names?" Catherine asked.

"Sadie and East." I told her.

"Those are cute names!" Pepper announced. I laughed.

After a few more minutes, I picked up the puppies and showed them my car and then gave them a full tour of the tower. They seemed to like the pool, roof, living room, and my room the most to which I was happy about.

Using magic, I made a door that lead to a grassy area, along with toys, where East and Sadie could run around and do their business in. They seemed to love it as they kept running out their doggy-door and running around in their play area. Also, the two puppies liked each other and I was excited about that.

While I was playing like a two-year old, with all of my presents and puppies, Steve simply watched me laughing at times and letting me play. I took pictures, learned the basics of driving and shooting a bow and arrow, as well as attached my new wand holder to the inside of my fighting-outfit, I also put on my apron and made a home cooked meal of spaghetti, salad, bread, and lasagna at dinner.

"Ashley, this is delicious." Hulk told me.

"I agree, truly splendid." Thor agreed. Hawk nodded along with Bucky, Eliza, and Pepper.

"Very, Very, great. Feel free to cook, whenever you want to." Tony told me and everyone nodded their agreement. I laughed at that.

"Thank you all. Of course, Tony, I love to cook so anytime you need anything." I told everyone. "Plus, I have this spiffy new apron and cook book." I winked at Bucky, Eliza, and Catherine and they laughed.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, love?" Steve whispered to me from his seat beside me.

"I did. Thank you for my gifts." I thanked him, whispering back.

"Of course, Ash." Steve told me, kissing my temple before returning to his meal and talking to Thor, Hulk, Nick, and Hawk. I rolled my eyes and started up a conversation with Pepper, Catherine, Tony, Eliza, and Bucky.

After dinner, we ended up playing cards. To which I oddly, one most of the games we played which was probably another discrete birthday present. East sat in my lap and Sadie sat in Hulk's lap as we played; 7-up, poker, and dominos.

The superheroes, Bucky, Nick, and I all played for a good few hours after the girls all quit. I won another game.

"How do you keep wining?" Bucky whined, throwing his cards down. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I thought it was a discrete birthday gift that you all were giving me. Is it not?" I asked.

"Ashley, I am not that nice and it is not even your birthday anymore." Bucky laughed pointing at the clock. Sure enough it as almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Nick Fury shot up out of his seat.

"Time to go to bed everyone!" Nick told us. "I didn't realize it was this late. Come on! We have work to do tomorrow. Happy Birthday Ashley, good night." Nick scrambled to grab all of the cards, gave me my earned money, and put up the cards.

After that, we all stretched got up, they gave me my earned money, and I paid the other winners as well and they wished me happy birthday as I thanked them and we all went to our assigned rooms. Steve followed me into my room, carrying East, as I was carrying a sleeping Sadie.

Steve placed East carefully onto my bed as he had fallen asleep as well and sat on my bed. He moved my hair out of my face and kissed me.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I thanked him once again as I set Sadie down by East and they snuggled together.

"Ash, you have already thanked me multiple times." Steve laughed.

"I know, but you are so sweet for dealing with me." I told him.

"Dealing with you?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I was acting like a two-year old all day and you are still here." I motioned to him as I took of my shoes and belt.

Steve chuckled, pulling me onto his lap, "Ashley, you looked so adorable playing with your toys. Of course I am still here." Steve kissed my shoulder. "I will always be here." Steve whispered so low I didn't even know if I heard it right.

I shifted in his arms and kissed him fully on the mouth, "Thank you." I thanked him once again.

Steve kicked of his shoes and laid me down on the bed with himself beside me, still kissing me. "You are so welcome, Ashley Potter."

As the kissing started to intensify, Steve pulled off his shirt and I saw the perfectly toned muscles as I stared, Steve laughed. "Like what you see?"

"So much." I whispered back, running my hands all over his chest.

Steve laughed kissing me once more before he pulled himself away from me, moving to get out of the bed. I shook my head.

"Stay." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ashley." He whispered, gentlemanly.

"Steve, we don't have to do anything. Just stay." I told him, laughing and kissing him once more.

Steve nodded and joined me under the covers once again and snuggled up against me, pulling me against his body as I moved closer to his warmth. Steve kissed my hair.

"Goodnight, Happy Birthday." Steve whispered against my head.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I replied, sleep taking over as I felt Sadie and East snuggle against our legs. Soon after that, we fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be about; Dudley coming back to talk to Ashley, Tony confronting Loki, and most likely another mission with Thor and Ashley.

**Paulie and Andy 4eva **thanks so much!

**Piczu **thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ana **that's alright girl! You are still one of my favorites! Great, I am glad you are!

**Beth5572** thanks!

**BigD2k **thanks! I hope you are enjoying this!

**Caseylu **thank you!

**Thera-Rocklynn **She is my favorite as well! Beside Downey of course! Yep can't mess with him! Great! Thanks!

**Reedy-Girl **thank you!

**Jenn007 **Thanks for that!

**Fluffy24 **thank you!

**KaPooK** thank you! Hope you are enjoying this!

**Trivieum **thank you for reviewing, but I disagree just because they are friends doesn't mean they are softies! Haha

**Crazyhyper09 **thank you!

**Darkpharie **Thanks!

**Lily Incarnate **Great question! I know, that is confusing! I am trying to make it seem that Ashley was very neglected, you know, by the Dursley's so she knows nothing about phones, computers, and I do admit that I made a mistake on the elevators because she obviously would've gone on them in the Ministry of Magic. Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!

**Spring Dawn **thanks!

**Pjgarlach **thank you!

Check all of these people out! They are so sweet and cool! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please! I love you all! Thanks!


	13. Puppy Chow

A/n: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This chapter will be about; Tony stark confronting Loki and Dudley talking to Ashley again after 5 years! I love you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Puppy chow- Ashley's POV

In an effort to get out of the tower for awhile, I made a trip with the puppies to Petsmart which was a 'store where you could get all you pet needs' as said by Tony.

Currently, after getting Sadie and East collars and leashes, I was in the dog food aisle with two different brands in my hands; looking back and forth between them, not knowing which one to pick.

I looked down at the puppies at my feet; Sadie was trying to get to the food and East was desperately trying to pull me to the next aisle where he had spotted a toy.

"We will go over there in a minute, East." I told my dog. But East, still not knowing his name or just ignoring me, still pulled on my arm.

I gave up on the dog food and went to go find a person that worked here. I walked between the aisles looking for a person in red and black.

Finally, after about five aisles I _saw_ a woman restocking the cat food section.

Name: Abigail Meyers

Age: 18

Height: 5'05ft

Occupation: Muggle

"Hello, miss, how can I help you?" She asked me. Abigail then saw the puppies. She bent down and pet them for a second, cooing them. Abigail stood back up.

"Yesterday, I was given these dogs as a gift and I need to know what to feed them." I replied, showing her the two brands in my hands.

Abigail nodded, "Yes, okay well this one will help them when they are older and more grown. For your puppies, I think you should choose this one. All puppies love it." She pointed to the brand in my left hand.

"Thank you," I thanked her gratefully, "You have really helped me a lot." I looked her in the eye and Abigail went white. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You're the girl! You're the girl with the lightning bolt scar! I just helped a woman that has saved so many people's lives! Oh my gosh! You are a telepath!" Abigail yelled, she didn't seem to know what to do with herself, "Is there anything else you need? What is your name?"

"No, Abigail, please stop!" I whispered desperately, "I cannot destroy my cover!" I pleaded with her.

Before hearing her response, I dashed to a check-out counter before she could scream again. Panting slightly, I placed my items on the counter and waited for the lady to scan them.

Name: Morgan Smith

Age: 19

Height: 5'05ft

Occupation: Muggle

As I came back, I realized that the computers were going crazy. I stepped as far away from them as possible, trying to be casual. Morgan looked at me strangely and then a look of recognition elated her features. Along with Abigail yelling 'The telepath', I looked behind me frantically to see Abigail trying to find me. I turned back to Morgan, reaching into my purse, and trying to find money.

"Listen, Morgan, I just need to buy these leashes, collars, and this food. Please, don't say anything! Please!" I desperately whispered. _I forgot to go to the bank again! All I have is magic money! _

"You know my name?" Morgan seemed to say the first thing on her mind.

I ignored her and pulled out a Sickle and shoving it into her hand.

"That will cover it. Thank you." I thanked her before grabbing my own bags and running out of the store. I ran towards my driver's car and jumped in, pulling the dogs in with me.

After five minutes of driving, we reached the tower and I saw Hulk and Hawkeye waiting outside with anxious looks upon their faces. As soon as I stepped out of the car, however, they faded and turned into bright smiles. Hulk grabbed the two leashes with the dogs attached, and groceries and Hawkeye started steer me away from the tower.

"Ashley, come on, I brought your new bow and I am going to start your first lesson today. How about it?" Hawkeye asked and I was instantly suspicious of their odd behavior.

"Fantastic idea, Hawk. We will practice in the park and I will bring the dogs to play." Bruce added. I planted my feet into the ground and stopped walking.

"First of all, the dogs are hungry and need to be feed. Second, I was just seen by two people who know who I am. Third, why are you two acting so weird?" I asked rounding on my friends.

"We are acting weird? Ashley, I think you are acting weird." Hawkeye replied, looking anywhere but at myself.

"Hawk you are not even looking at me. Who is inside that you don't want me to see?" I asked.

"How did you know someone was inside?" Hulk asked nervously.

"I didn't. You just told me." I replied, shrugging. They looked at each other.

"Steve said not to let her see him." Hulk whispered.

"Now she knows he is in there though. Still, I don't think he will hurt her." Hawk replied to him.

_He? Who could 'he' be? _

"Who is he?" I asked.

They looked back at me then at each other and nodded. "We will show you." Hulk said.

After walking to the elevator and going up to the conference room floor in silence, the elevators opened and I _saw_ who he was.

Name: Dudley Dursley

Age: 22

Height: 5'09

Occupation: Muggle

Dudley's back was turned to me, but Steve's wasn't. Steve's blue eyes widened and he looked apologetic. Nick Fury and the others, who were up there as well, caught his stare and saw me as gasps filled the room. Dudley turned around.

"Ashley?" He asked, seeming unsure. All I could do was stare.

Dudley Dursley was skinnier than he was when he and his family had runaway. Dudley was stalk-y and more masculine. However, I could still see the boyish face that I remembered throwing me back in the closet and telling me my parents were nothing.

But, Dudley was the only one to shake my hand before he left. He was the only one to say, in his own words, I love you. Still, I didn't know how to react and it looked like everyone was waiting.

Dudley stepped forward as I stepped back as a single tear started to form and that is when everything happened at once. Thor grabbed Dudley's hands behind his back as if he was handcuffed and as for the others, they ran to my sides as Hawk readied his bow and arrow. Steve was half-covering me with his body.

"Ashley, I didn't come here to harm you. I didn't think you were still alive, then the other day I saw you on the news and I felt like I had to come and see you." Dudley whispered he was not trying to make Thor get off of him. The tear fell.

Inside, I yearned to have a family who loved me. _A real family; _a mother, father, a sibling or two. Part of me, wanted to believe him so much but my brain was saying 'no'.

"… I don't know what to say." I spoke, stepping away from Steve's body and forward.

"I understand, I will leave if that is what you would like." Dudley nodded. Thor glanced at me, leaving the choice up to me, I thought before shaking my head.

"Where are Vernon and Petunia?" I asked.

"Mum and dad? They are in England, we have moved back into our house now that your magic enemy is gone." Dudley answered. "We speak of you from time to time, or I do at least. I miss having a sister." Dudley whispered.

That made me angry. "A sister? I am not your sister."

"Technically, I know that. Yes." Dudley replied.

"Then let's say logically; how could you not protect your sister when you were a spoiled brat and I was having bloody crackers for dinner every night." I asked almost shouting as the lights started to flicker on and off.

"You are right. You are completely right. I shouldn't have just stood by. Ashley all I can say now is that I am so sorry." Dudley apologized, heart-featly. I closed my eyes, thinking before I acted.

"Dudley, I cannot forgive you, yet." I told him shaking my head.

"I completely understand. If you ever feel like you want to forgive me, just give me a call please." Dudley pleaded and I nodded as Thor let him go and led him to the elevator and downstairs.

Before I turned to the people behind me, I closed my eyes wiping the tears away before turning to the crowd and all I saw was a chest before Steve was hugging me.

"I'm okay." I told him, pulling away. Steve looked me up and down.

"Are you sure?" He asked watching me closely.

"Yes. I am fine." I replied nodding.

Everyone else gave me a hug then and Bucky hit Steve's arm.

"I didn't know she was abused!" Bucky yelled at Steve who shushed him and glanced at me worriedly but I just rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry, Bucky." Steve replied laughing.

-The Next Day-

Tony poured out a glass of wine and waited for Loki. We were all a building over watching the scene on multiple camera's, Nick made sure that Tony was completely safe even without his Iron Man suit; because everyone was in there suits and Hulk was already shaking.

After dealing with Dudley a few days ago, I was especially sensitive to everything that was happening around me. Steve, sensing that I was angry, placed an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I glanced at his Captain America covered face and shook my head staring back out the window.

"You never have to talk to him again." Steve whispered. I closed my eyes.

"This is not about me."

"Ashley, you are the center of my world. Everything is about you now." Steve whispered to me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Today is about keeping Tony safe."

"Alright, I can see that you are focused right now. I am here if you need me." Steve gave up before kissing my forehead and walking back over talk to Nick Fury.

After a few more minutes, of pacing, getting ready, and a light appeared from the clouds and a bridge appeared from which Loki walked and into the room with Tony Stark. Everyone crowded around where I was to get a look.

"You are very brave to come here." Loki started in a nefarious voice. Tony didn't respond. "What have I to fear?" Loki laughed.

"Well we have a super-solider, a demi-god, expert assassin, a telepath, and a hulk. You have managed to make every one of them mad." Tony replied taking a sip from his drink.

"No, what you have is a lap experiment, two people with anger issues, a man who can shoot a bow and arrow and my brother." Loki laughed again.

At this Thor picked up his hammer and lighting started to strike the lakes, Steve and Hawk held him back. Hulk and I glanced at each other each thinking the same thing; _we were the ones with anger issues, right?_

Also, Nick Fury sent in troops who caught Loki strangely without difficulty; which led me to believe that he was planning something.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this is late! Happy Easter, for those of you who celebrate it! I love you all!

**Ana **thanks a lot!

**Candinaru25 **oh thanks! They are cute, aren't they? Did you like it?

**Thera-Rocklyn **you are my favorite! Thanks!

**Wolfman-053 **thanks!

**Arkansas Sweetheart **thanks a lot!

**Lady Blaise Zabini **thanks!

**Fox of Magic **thank you!

**Annavi33 **thanks!

**Kodaful1 **thank you!

**Babygirl2580 **thanks! Hope you liked it!

**Dreamwind **Thanks for the review! No, I believe that Harry would be very capable as a guy. I just think there should be a little girl-power in this story. Haha. Plus, in almost all my stories I have Ashley as the main character and I relate to girls more and think I would know that they were thinking because I am a girl myself. Thanks!

**Robert Showalter** thank you!


	14. Coulson

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have been busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything goes to its rightful owners!

Ashley's POV

"It is like taking care of children!" I shouted angrily as once again the puppies had pooped on the floor.

Steve was, on the couch, laughing, "Come on, honey. It is not that bad."

I glared at him, pausing in my efforts to clean it up, "Would you like to do this?"

He stopped laughing, glancing between the poop and the bag I was holding to pick it up, and sighed before walking over and kneeling down where I was kneeled as well.

Steve tried to kiss me but I moved away, still angry with him, so his head landed on my shoulder, "Who is Captain America without helping out his leading lady, right?" Steve pulled back, held his hand out for the bag, and I handed it to him. "Do you know who my leading lady is?" Steve smiled.

"Who?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Steve paused grinning, "Eliza, but you are a close second." He told me and I got up walking away from him. "Ashley, I'm kidding of course you are my number one."

I turned back to face him, stopping where I was, "You know, you once told me to remind you to never make me mad."

Steve paused looking bewildered, "That's right. Thanks for reminding me, beautiful."

Steve stood up, walked over to me, and kissed me before I could pull away. It was a nice kiss a 'thank you for being with me' kiss not an apology kiss.

"I'm sorry." Steve murmured against my lips. "You're my number one girl, always."

I pulled back smiling, "Great. Now go pick up that number two." I pointed at the poop and then took his place on the couch.

Steve shook his head with a laugh, knelt and started to pick up the poop. Hawk, who I didn't realize was behind us, made a whipping sound. I laughed and Steve just glared at him.

Nick Fury ran in the room then, "Umm… Ashley," He thought before pointing at me, "Agent Coulson is at a gas station just outside of New York and there are two guys with guns trying to get all the money from the cash register, will you help him?"

I stood up, "Sure. What is the address?" I asked.

Nicky quickly told me an address, handed me an earpiece, and then I only thought of the address before I apparated to the location. The next thing I saw was that I was crouched down next to the milk aisle in the inside of a gas station; several milks had been busted open and some were spilling on the ground from my arrival.

I stood up quickly and walked into a different aisle silently. Then, the black room took over.

Name: Agent Phillip Coulson

Name: Suzy O'Donnell

Age: 26

Height: 5'07 ft

Occupation: Muggle

Name: Gregory Odair

Age: 35

Height: 6'00 ft

Occupation: Muggle

Name: Steven Cresta

Age: 35

Height: 6'01 ft

Occupation: Muggle

After I came back, I knew that Steven and Gregory were the robbers, Suzy was the register lady; innocent bystander and Agent Coulson was a few aisles over from where I was standing. I also _saw _that the two robbers were slowly walking towards me, from all the commotion I made at the milk aisle.

I waited for Gregory to get to my aisle before I levitated the gun out of his hand and hit on the back of his head. Gregory fell immediately to the floor; knocked out.

"Gregg!" I heard Steven yell, he started to run to Gregory's aid but Agent Coulson quickly threw flour, from the aisle, in his eyes and kick his head so that he as too knocked out.

I walked over to Coulson, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Are you?"

"Yes, good job." I replied, turning to Suzy, "Sorry about the milk." I apologized before walking over to the aisle and cleaning up what I could with levitation.

"Great job, Ashley, bring the two men back here." Nick Fury said in my ear, I nodded.

When I walked back over to the register, Coulson was leaning across the counter and Suzy was blushing. I smirked and they looked over at me.

"Nick said we need to take the two men back, will there be other luggage?" I asked, pointedly at Suzy.

Coulson glance at Suzy, "Ignore my friend, Ashley. Please, feel free to call me if you ever need any help." Coulson kissed her hand.

Suzy giggled, "I definitely will, Agent Coulson."

Agent Coulson then turned to me, "Let's go."

"I called the police, they should be here any minute so shouldn't you stay?" Suzy asked, looking desperately at Coulson.

"I can't be here when they come." I interrupted shaking my head.

Coulson glanced between Suzy and me, "I must go with her. I am sorry, Suzy. When they ask, tell them that the girl with the lightning bolt scar from S.H.I.E.L.D. was here to help you."

Suzy nodded, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course." Coulson promised I levitated the two knocked out men out the doors behind me. "Goodbye, Suzy." He kissed her hand again before following me.

I stuffed the two men in the back of Coulson's car before getting up to sit in the front seat. "Coulson was getting his flirt on!" I taunted him.

"Shut up, witch, or I will make you fly home." Coulson replied.

"Can I?" I asked growing excited.

"No, stay in the car." Nick told me before Coulson said the same thing.

"Oh… What happened? Gregg, are you okay? Where am I?" Steve started to wake up.

"You're in a car going to the moon, enjoy the ride." I told him, suddenly noticing that we were very close to Stark Tower, and I could hear several laughs in my ear.

"A car headed to the moon? I didn't think that was possible." Steven looked completely confused.

Coulson glared at me, "It isn't. Steven you and Gregory are being taken to Stark Tower because you have just robbed a gas station."

"A gas station? Oh, yes, and then you knocked me out!" Steve said as we pulled into the Tower.

Then, several agents came to escort us into the Tower as many people tried to take pictures of me. Agent Coulson and I, after the agents took Steven and Gregory on a drive to the prison, took the elevator up to the conference room floor.

We walked into the room and Captain immediately walked over to me and tried to hug me, but I looked at his hands.

Steve laughed, "The mess is gone and I washed my hands three times."

I nodded before hugging him for a moment. Then, I turned to Nick Fury.

"A job well done, Ashley." Nick nodded.

A loud laugh filled the room, "Did you see how hard Coulson fell for that Suzy human?" Thor asked me.

I laughed, "He fell so hard!"

Coulson blushed, "Stop, you two." He waved Thor and me off.

I glanced at Thor before responding, "Come on, you know we are teasing."

"I know, but I actually like her." Coulson blushed again.

I skipped to his side and linked an arm with him, "Coulson's got himself a love interest!" I smiled at him.

The other superheroes clamped him on the shoulder and gave him encouraging advice. The next day, Nick Fury announced that Thor and I finally had a mission today.

Before we could ask what it was about, however, Catherine ran through the doors, "Turn on the television, Mr. Fury! Channel five!" Nick was confused along with everyone else, but he did as he was told.

"_In other news today, the girl with the lightning bolt scar actually has a name! More in a minute," _A picture of me flying on my board popped up on the screen, "_This just in, the most eligible bachelorette actually does have a name: Ashley. We don't know a last name and this will defiantly be classified." _

"_How we got the name? Well, it all started in this gas station outside of New York; a woman at the cash register was held up by two robbers along with an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The register lady said that girl's name was Ashley because she came to help her. _

"_Well, there you have it America, Ashley; the scarred telepath has been named. What will happen now? Will we ever recover her last name? What will Nick Fury and the rest of SHIELD do now? And to the men out there, are you happy you finally found out a name? Let us take some callers now…" _The screen went black after Nick turned it off.

Nick Fury turned to me and just stared, "It is my fault, Nick," Agent Coulson spoke up, "I told Suzy her name when I was talking to her."

Nick turned to him, "How could you, Coulson?"

"I have no idea, I am sorry Nick." Agent Coulson started to take off his badge.

"I am sorry that I have to do this." Nick held out his hand for the badge.

"Wait a second!" I ran in front of Coulson. "You are going to fire him for this?"

"You shouldn't, Nick, Coulson is the one who found us all." Steve tried to reason with him.

"Yes, Coulson brought us all together." Bruce agreed. "I think he should stay."

"I agree with them and I am willing to fight for Agent Coulson." Hawkeye nodded coming to stand beside me.

"We are too." The rest of the avengers and some agents came in defense of Coulson.

"Alright fine, I won't fire him, but just be more careful next time?" Nick Fury said after seeing us and thinking for a moment.

"I will. Thank you all so much." Agent Coulson thanked us as Nick handed him his badge back.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick interrupted, "Thor and Ashley we need to get you two going or we will miss our chances."

"What are we doing?" Thor asked grabbing his hammer.

"Two of Loki's ships are coming in today, we have pin-pointed its location and now you two need to bring it down."

"Sounds easy enough." I shrugged.

"Well, there is a catch," Nick said looking at me, "You have to be captured."

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." Steve shook his head.

"Cap, just listen, because you are going to on this mission as well. You and Thor are going to disguise yourselves as soldiers so that when she is trapped you two can save her." Nick reasoned with him.

Steve seemed to be thinking he looked at Thor and me for a long time, "Fine."

"Good, come on you two we need to get going now." Nick said urgently.

Thor grabbed his hammer and instantly he was in his superhero outfit again. I pulled out my wand and pointed at my outfit and mine was changed into my superhero outfit as well. Nick gave us our earpieces and I hugged a pouting Steve before hitting my glove so that it made my board. Nick pushed a button and the windows opened to a huge door.

Thor commanded a cloud to come to his aid, to help him fly alongside me and we were ready. I mounted my board and flew out, waiting a minute for Nick to give us instructions.

"Okay! The blue flying ship is the one you need to get captured in as for the red, bring it down!" Nick yelled over the winds. Thor and I both nodded, "Alright, good luck!"

Nick Fury pushed the button again and the windows went back as they were. Thor and I glanced at each other before we flew at top speed out to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean; where we saw a huge fly red and blue hovercraft.

The ships seemed to notice us however, because the blue one threw a huge flame at us to which we both dodged. I flew quickly to the red hovercraft and flew all around it, under its belly, over its propellers, and stopped at its nose. I smiled at the pilot before the whole ship cut in half from my telepath. The ship fell into the water and we focused our attention on the blue ship.

Thor, from his cloud, commanded a huge burst of lighting to attack it.

"Get on that ship, Ashley!" Nick yelled in my ear. I nodded.

After that, I broke into one of the windows and started fighting on foot; hitting my board so that it went back to a glove on my hand. I got through many different men before a man caught me from around the back and handcuffed my arms together.

"Who is it?" The voice of Adam Andrews came into my ears. "Oh, hello, Ashley."

Before he could say anything else, Thor sent another burst of lighting at the ship and the ship shook.

"Call off your friend!" Andrews demanded of me.

"Take off the handcuffs." I replied, not fazed by his voice.

"Call him off or we will kill you right here." Andrews threatened.

"Do you honestly think I am scared of you?" I asked testing him.

"Thor come back." Nick Fury said in the earpiece and Thor was flying back to probably pick up Cap.

"Oh, look at that. He left you. I hope he knows what will happen to you now." Andrews put on a mock pity face. "Take this scum out of my sight! Interrogate her." He pointed to the back door.

The man that was still holding the handcuffs pushed me to walk. I was placed in a dark room with a table, light, and a chair; which I was pushed into. I sat comfortably as I could.

"Act unfazed, Ashley. No matter what they ask you, remain emotionless." Nick told me.

"You took out one of our ships," One man started walking to the table.

"There is no doubt that you have remarkable powers." The one who was holding me said.

"So we offer you a deal." The first man stopped.

"Are you two some kind of mind readers or something?" I asked.

They ignored that and talked together, "We offer you the deal of coming to our side."

"Really?" I raised an eye brow. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

Three more men came in and I s_aw _that two of them were Thor and Steve in disguise in the same outfits, black on black, as the two guys who were in here before. The third man was Adam Andrews.

"Move out of the way," Andrews brought a chair and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hello, there. How is your stomach feeling?" I asked, remembering last time I knocked him out with a kick to the stomach.

Andrews glared at me, "Where were you?" He asked the two men, not looking at them.

"These two mean have just informed me that you would like me to join your team." I replied for them.

"Ah, yes," Andrews nodded. "So what did you say to that?"

"I think I might have said, 'Why on Earth would I do that?'" I replied leaning back in my chair.

Andrews motioned a hand, "Maybe this will persuade you."

A gun on a stick immediately came out of the ground beside me and pointed at my head. I glanced at it.

"A shot gun wow, I am so scared." I muttered sarcastically.

Andrews made the motion again, "What about this?" Another gun came out of the ground pointed at my heart.

"Now I am terrified, two shot guns, oh here comes a third!" I replied as he made the motion many more times and guns flew out of the ground everywhere."Okay, now I am a little impressed, a cannon?" I asked as a cannon appeared in the mist of the guns.

"You are scared now, aren't you?"

I shook my head, "Not really, when I can just do this." With my words, all of the guns and cannon pointed at the men and Andrews; but not Thor and Cap.

"What do you want?" Andrews asked, looking at the gun at his head.

"No sense hiding in these anymore." I took off the handcuffs without difficulty. "I am going to ask you this one time and one time only. Will you stop Loki and save yourself from being killed in the end?" I asked clearly, prepared to fight.

"No." Andrews replied, shaking his head.

As soon as he said that, Cap, Thor, and I all started to fight. It was easy because there were only five people in the room. As we finished, I ran to hug Steve and he hugged me back before the alarm went off. We broke apart and ran to opening a door in the room that lead out of the hovercraft.

"Ashley, it would have never worked out between us as a couple." Thor said before jumping out of the door after summoning a cloud for him to land on.

"What?" I asked completely confused before I hit the back of my hand.

The board assembled immediately and I pulled Steve behind me before we flew out of the door. I realized we were over ground in small town, somewhere probably in Maine.

"Feel free to take it down now, Ashley." Nick said in my ear.

I nodded to nothing, gripped Steve tighter around me, before I took down the blue ship the same way as the red ship. Then, I flew back down to ground; landing near a small diner beside Thor. The hovercraft crashed into two pieces in the field of grass across from the diner.

"We should call the fire-department for that." Steve said as we all stared at the ship.

"Okay, what do you expect us to do? Walk into the fire-department and say we just brought down a hovercraft because we are superheroes and we just do that kind of thing?" Thor asked sarcastically.

"No, but this needs to be fixed." Steve motioned to the fire raging.

"Calm down, you two." I said before walking over to the diner and entering it.

The poor people in their looked shocked, star-struck, and more shock as I learned all of their names when the dark room hit. I walked up to the hostess table; where a waitress was talking to the hostess as if nothing was happening outside.

"Excuse me?" I asked they both looked at me, "I'm sorry. Do you have a telephone?" I asked the hostess. I s_aw _that the boys were walking in behind me.

The hostess stared at me, her mouth agape, and then she looked at Thor and Captain America. "…Y…Yes we do." She stuttered.

The waitress hit her arm, "Yes, we do, but it will cost you." She asked pointedly at the two men behind me. I glared at her and then turned around.

I motioned to the girls and the men looked confused, "Give them an autograph or show them your abs." I told them.

"Why would we do that?" Steve looked self conscious.

"Because they are girls, honey, and I can tell what they want." I told him, feeling odd about Steve showing someone else his body when he belonged to me.

Thor, however, all but tore off his shirt; walking towards the two ladies and flexing. I rolled my eyes as the two girls admired him but then the waitress looked at Steve.

"What about you?" The girl named, Rachel asked.

Steve glanced at me before tearing off the sleeves of his soldier disguise and walking forward. I couldn't look as Rachel's hands curved around his muscles. Steve looked disgusted as well as he looked away as well.

After a few minutes of this, I thought the payment was done and both girls' hands were starting to

"Can we have that phone now?" I asked my question coming about harsher than I intended it to be.

The hostess, Lindsey, nodded kindly, "I forgot. Yes, let me go get it." She tore her eyes away from Thor and walked to go get a black telephone.

"Well I can't touch it." I stepped away from the phone.

"Why not?" Steve seemed puzzled.

"Do you remember what happened to the laptop?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes." Steve nodded grabbing the phone, walking behind me so that Rachel would stop touch him. He dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, Hi. My name is Captain America and my team and I have just made a huge fire outside of a diner…" Steve started. "Yes, thank you. Hurry!" Steve ended the call and gave the phone back to Lindsey.

"We should get going." I told them.

"You two can go, I'll stay here." Thor replied.

"Thor…" I whispered but he cut me off.

"Seriously, someone needs to stay here to talk to the police about what happened. You two can go. It's alright." Thor grinned as Rachel started to touch him again.

I glanced at Steve, "I suppose so."

"If you need any help just call." Steve pointed to the earpiece. Thor nodded.

"See you kids later." Thor smiled and shooed us out.

We both nodded and walked outside before I hit the glove and it started to form into a board. Then, we both stood on the board and I started to fly. I flew slower this time since we had nowhere to be.

"Do you think we should have left him?" I asked Steve after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Steve replied, tightening his arms around my waist, and place a head on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Do you think we should go back?"

"No, I think we should let him do this himself. We will be back in a minute if he can't handle it." Steve reassured me, kissing my shoulder.

I nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry about the muscles thing." Steve apologized.

I turned to him, "Why? It wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Really, now if you would've taken off your shirt. Then, we would've had a problem, but you didn't so I am not mad at you." I replied smiling before turning my eyes back to the sky.

Steve laughed in my ear, "I knew it would make you mad, so that is why I didn't."

"Well then great job, Cap." I replied with a smile, rubbing a hand over his forearms.

"Thank you, but you know it is my job to help people and keep my number one happy." Steve kissed my cheek.

I laughed, "Don't push it. You are not that perfect." I joked with him and Steve laughed again.

The rest of the ride went a lot like this, just joking and having fun while I flew us both back to Stark Tower. When we got back, it was almost seven o'clock because after all we were in Maine and it took a while because I wasn't flying very fast. I went to sleep at eight because I was exhausted from flying.

-The next day -

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked Nick Fury.

We were currently backstage at a television show called Helen. Nick had dragged us down here that morning for Hawkeye and me to do our first televised interview.

"Because your name is out." Nick replied suddenly tired.

"But you are the one who always says to hide me." I replied confused.

"Just please, do what I say today, but whatever you do don't reveal your last name." Nick walked out of my dressing room.

I rolled my eyes at his back, "Come on let's get you dressed." Pepper said.

Steve kissed me before walking out of the room. Pepper and Eliza put me in a simple outfit; grey boots, black jeans, a thin-striped red and pink shirt, and a black-brown vest.

"Hawkeye and Ashley on in thirty seconds." The intercom said backstage as soon as I walked out of my dressing room.

"Come on superheroes, please! We need to get on now." A backstage worker hurried us to the place we were supposed to be walking out.

Hawkeye touched my arm before we walked out as the dark room was telling me who all was out in the audience.

"Hawkeye and Ashley!" Helen announced us and we walked out.

It was odd, seeing so many people cheering for me just because I was doing what is right. As soon as I came into view, the men in the studio cheered and clapped louder as well as many women. Hawkeye and I greeted Helen before sitting down on the chairs put out for us. I took a deep breath.

"Hello! Can I just say how honored I am to have you two in here?" Helen started.

"Thank you, we are happy to be here as well." Hawkeye nodded smiling.

"Great, well you all should know who these two people sitting here are. Ashley," Helen touched my knee, "has saved the world many times with her telepathy and martial art skills. Hawkeye is the best archer I have ever seen in my life plus he is not too bad with man to man contact as well." Helen said and the crowd cheered.

I smiled, "Thank you. That is very nice of you to say."

Helen smiled at me, "Well you're welcome, but it is very nice of you to save people you don't even know."

"I am just doing what needs to be done." I shrugged.

"She does a great job at it, doesn't she?" Hawkeye asked the crowd grabbing my hand for comfort; the crowd cheered in agreement.

I thanked them, "Well, let's get these questions started. When you two first got your powers did you gloat at all?" Helen asked us.

I looked at Hawkeye, "I didn't really. Just because I can't really gloat archery very much, unless you would like me to shot an apple off your head with an arrow." Hawkeye shrugged. "Did you, Ash?"

"I did a little bit," I replied sheepishly.

"You did, what did you do?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, I didn't gloat it to other people, what I mean is I just practiced." I shrugged.

"Practiced how?" Helen asked. "On people you didn't like?"

"No, nothing like that. I would sneak out of my house at night, go to the cafeteria at my school, and arrange the tables and chairs in a row of me; and then just walk through them. Admiring the fact that they would move without me touching them." I replied.

"Did you really?" Hawkeye asked laughing.

"Would you ever show other people?" Helen pressed on.

"No, I wouldn't run up to people and be like, 'Hey! Check this out!' No, nothing like that." I shook my head.

"Superheroes have to say that." Hawkeye teased. "Ashley did go up to random people and levitate things."

I laughed, "Yes, I completely did. I would run up to bullies and bet that I could throw them into a tree and then I would proceed to put them in a tree. Yes, that would happen." I joked sarcastically.

Helen laughed, "When their parents came by, 'Oh! I don't know how they got in there!'"

I laughed nodding, "What? Carl is stuck in a tree; well I was just over there by the swing set. No, I didn't do that."

Hawkeye laughed as well squeezing my hand, "I could see you doing that."

I laughed, "You could?" Hawkeye nodded, "Well thanks a lot, Hawk." I muttered sarcastically. The crowd laughed at our conversation.

"Wow that is funny. Well, I must admit that I am pretty amazed by you two. Because, honestly, I thought you two would be up tight and arrogant almost, but you are not. You two are funny, amusing, and just happen to be able to do remarkably incredible things." Helen nodded looking pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you." I replied.

"We get that a lot." Hawkeye nodded smiling. "We must be so nice." He joked with me.

I laughed, "Great job, Hawk." We high-fived each other.

Helen laughed again, "I'm serious though, can you all believe how relaxed and funny these two are?" She asked the crowd; several people shook their heads. "It makes me wonder what life is like living with the Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor along with many other agents."

I glanced at Hawk, "It is kind of like this." I shrugged.

"Yes, we are just a family; just an odd one that fights crimes and saves the Earth." Hawkeye nodded.

"Are you all really this chill?" Helen asked.

"Yes," I replied with a shrug, "Like Hawk said we are a family that happens to have a man that turns green," I shrugged and the audience laughed, "And when it comes to saving the world it is just like fun for us because we are always kept indoors."

"I agree. We fight as a family, we live together, we eat together, and when it is time for some ass-kicking we do that together too." Hawkeye nodded.

"Are you allowed to say ass?" I asked him, whispering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helen." Hawkeye covered his mouth.

Helen shrugged, "Well you both just said it so, it doesn't matter much now right?"

We both laughed, "Sorry." We apologized.

"What is the hardest mission you two have been on?" Helen asked.

Hawk and I hesitated before answering, this could be classified information.

"I would say definitely one where we all go and not just one or two." Hawkeye replied smartly.

"That's a good answer, I agree with that." I complemented him, Hawk thanked me.

Helen seemed upset but didn't push it, "So, we are not going to get a last name are we?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Nope, I'm sorry. You will not be getting a last name." I shrugged apologetically.

"That is too bad, but I am afraid our time is up anyway," Helen said, "Thank you two so much for your being here on your first televised interview. Ladies and gentlemen; Hawkeye and Ashley!" Helen announced. The crowd cheered loudly as we walked off to backstage again.

I smiled at Hawkeye, "Great job."

He nodded, "You two." He squeezed my hand that was still linked together with his.

"Great job you two. That was fantastic." Nick complemented us when we reached the group.

The rest of the day went like that as we went home as a family.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed favorite, etc. Thank you! **


	15. Cheat

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Cheat- Ashley's POV

For the next week, all of us were simply taking out as much of Loki's ships as possible. We would trade off; Hawk and Thor, Hulk and Iron Man, Captain and I. Everyone one of them would land near the small diner where Thor, Cap's, and mine landed the first time. After a week, all of the ships knew we would be coming and they would try and trick us, but it never worked.

What with the technology S.H.I.E.L.D. had, no one could get past Nick Fury and his computers. Since today was Sunday, Cap and I got a day off. We decided that we would go on a nice date today. Currently, I was on my to the park with Steve for our 'second date.' Even though I counted every time we saved each other's lives as a date, Steve didn't. So officially, this was our second date. A huge crowd of paparazzi were following us but with Steve I felt to comfortable to care.

"Do they bug you?" Steve asked as I kept seeing new people appear behind us.

"No, I am to distracted to care." I replied smiling up at him. Steve wrapped an arm around me.

"Then, lets give them a show, shall we?" Steve asked sneakily, glancing back at the crowd.

"Let's." I told him, kissing his cheek.

After our stroll through the park, Steve and I ate at a soup shop called; McAlister's. We got our soup and then sat outside on the porch comfortable because it was a nice summer day. We ate and talked about missions, pasts, and everything in between.

"So you just woke up after seventy years?" I asked.

Steve nodded, "Yes. I can't remember sleeping but I remember everything... before and after."

I nodded slowly, "That is incredible."

"I guess, if you think that waking up in a different time is incredible, sure." Steve nodded smiling.

"I meant how you didn't age at all and how you survived, actually." I shrugged.

Steve smiled, "I think I like this time period better."

"Oh, really, why?" I asked sneakily.

Steve leaned towards me on the table, "I think you can guess."

"I can, but humor me." I replied smiling.

"You, Ashley. I like this time period because you are in it." Steve leaned further across the table.

"Aww," I said before I could stop myself Steve grinned, "I like that you are in this one as well." I replied, letting our lips touch softly.

Then, I pulled away quickly however because I didn't want to many pictures of us kissing at a soup shop. Steve seemed confused but then nodded, seeming to understand and he glanced at the paparazzi; smiling in a smug fashion. Then, he looked back at my bowl and saw that I was done.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked, pulling his wallet.

"I can pay." I took out my wallet out of my purse.

Steve shook his head, "Do you really think that I am going to let you do that? Besides, you don't have money anyway because yours is all still wizard money, isn't it?" Steve whispered the last part.

He had me their, "Fine, but can we stop by the bank so I can exchanged a Galleon for some muggle money?" I asked using wizard terms with a smile.

"Sure." Steve nodded, placing some money on the table.

We both stood up, linked our fingers together, and walked to the bank near the soup place. After I walked out, with my wallet now filled with muggle money we walked back to Stark Tower. I pushed myself close to Steve and held onto one of his arms that was still linked with my fingers.

Steve sighed pleasantly, "I like these kind of dates."

"I do too." I replied, smiling up at him. "It makes me feel human."

"After a long week, this is perfect. Let's make this a tradition, every Sunday after a long week of fighting; let's have a little day to ourselves." Steve replied.

"That's a great idea. We should." I nodded.

After that, we made our way back to Tony's tower.

"You two are up again, where have you been?" Nick yelled at us when the elevators opened to the conference room floor.

"Good afternoon to you too," I murmured.

"Don't push me, Ashley," Nick turned back around to me, "now, come on we need you back in Maine."

"Are the ships still coming?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Nick nodded.

"But still no Loki?" I asked.

"Still no Loki." Nick replied seeming frustrated.

"All right, well we will go." Steve responded and I nodded beside him.

"You two need to get there now, so Ashley will you help out?" Nick asked.

I nodded before pulling out my wand, switching both of our outfits into uniforms, and apparating us back to Maine where the ships were coming in. There were three ships this time.

Steve looked over at me, "I'll get this one," He pointed to the red ship, "and you come with me. Then, we will make our way through the other two."

I smiled at his over-protective-solider-ness. "Okay, but let me do one thing first."

After that, I held out my hand and pulled; as if the ship was on a rope, I pulled the ship down to the ground and it crashed immediately to the ground bursting into flames and explosions.

"That is so hot." Steve thought out loud then he leaned down to kiss me.

"Get back to the mission!" Nick Fury shouted in our ears.

Steve and I broke apart immediately then ran to the first red ship; I apparated us on board. We were instantly surrounded by men; Steve and I worked together to fight through them. When we finished that, we ran up to crash the ship.

"Take some of the guns, we need to figure out what they are made of." Nick Fury said in our ears.

I nodded, taking one of the small guns and placing it beside my normal gun in one of my pockets inside my outfit. Then, we started running as the ship collapsed into the ground. We boarded the other ship and did the same thing; taken a few more guns.

After we did that, Steve walked inside of the diner; to call the police and fire-fighters once again. I was outside with the people in the diner explaining what was happening.

"I cannot believe it is actually you!" A man, William Cat, called out after I explained everything.

"Ashley! What is your last name?" A woman, Jennifer Bates, asked.

"It doesn't matter, because it will soon be Johnson, will you marry me?" A man, Finnick Johnson asked coming down on one knee.

"No, you must marry me! You saved my life, please!" Another man, Gale George, got down on his knee.

"Listen, everyone, please!" I called over all of them.

"Ashley speaks, listen everyone! Listen!" Jennifer Bates announced to everyone.

"Thank you, Jennifer." I thanked her, gratefully. "I need you all to stay here when the police come, tell them everything you saw! Thank you!" I ended as the crowd held on to my every word.

"She is English! So am I, see Ashley? That is another reason you must marry me!" Gale George announced still on his one knee.

After that, I ran into the diner to find Steve; because I had to get out of here before the police came. The sight I saw when I walked through the front door ripped my heart in two. Two blonde heads were glued together in a passionate kiss, arms were thrown around each other's backs, and hands were knotted into each other's hair. My heart fell as I realized one of them was wearing the Captain America uniform and the other was a waitress.

My brain realized what my heart couldn't as I ran out of the diner, hit the glove on the back of my hand, and flew at light speed away from the diner. I ripped off my earpiece, which was being filled with calming words, encouragement, and pity and threw it into the ocean that I was suddenly over. Then, I fell on my board into a fetal position, wrapping my arms around my legs and hiding my head.

My realization hit me hard as a cry escaped my lips. Steve was just kissing Rachel.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

**xRavenxKuranx** thanks a lot!

**Shugokage** thanks!

**ladyyuuki16** thanks so much!

**Thera-Rocklynn** thank you! I missed you! haha Have a great day!

**jbuggenz1** thanks so much!

**Libraria** thank you! Yes, I am a fan of the hunger games! I love that series! Yes, I know that is so annoying when they make her wimpy!

**Esperanza911** thank you for the review! She didn't apparate because she didn't want to reveal her secret, Bucky is alive because it is my story (not trying to be rude), and I honestly forgot that she was a witch for a minute! Haha Sorry! Great observations! Thank you!

**Thank you everyone else that I didn't mention! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	16. Tear

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! Let's get right into this drama, break-up, filled chapter! haha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Harry Potter, or anything else you might see!

Steve's POV - Sorry

I walked inside the diner call the police. These poor people are probably tired and want answers from the strange ships that keep appearing in the sky, causing us to come, and then a huge fire to erupt.

"Police, what is your emergency?" The police man asked on the other end of the line.

I was surprised forgetting I was on the phone, "Yes, my name is St-Captain America and I-"

"Is this another call for those flying ships?" The police man sounded exhausted.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I am sorry about all these."

"Do you know what is going on, Captain?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't know much more than you do at this point."

"You superheroes need to figure out what is going on." The police man replied shortly.

"I know that, we are working as fast as we can." I replied, feeling arms around my waist, and thinking it was Ashley I grabbed her hand and held on to it.

"Well, I will send out an ambulance, fire truck, and men to help calm the fire." The police man said reluctantly.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"Yep." He said and then the line clicked off.

I sighed again, we were going to have to figure out where these ships keep coming from. Ashley's fingers started to trace the waist band of my belt. I shivered, turning around in her arms to see that it was not Ashley, but Rachel; the waitress who worked in the small diner.

"Rachel?" I stuttered, carefully removing her arms from around me.

"Hello, Captain America." She purred, kissing my chest.

I jumped out of her arms, "Wait, Rachel. I have a girlfriend."

"But she doesn't please you does she?" Rachel asked, strutting towards me.

"Of course she does," I replied instantly, "and she will literally kill you if you don't stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around me again.

Before I could answer, her lips were attached to mine, her hand in my hair; forcing me to her. I wrapped my arms around her back in an effort to pull her off of me.

"Just enjoy me," Rachel whispered against my lips.

"No, this is wrong." I tried to pull my head away.

She had a tight hold on my hair, however, and prevented me from going anywhere as her lips returned to mine aggressively. _What do I do? Ashley is going to kill me and Rachel. _I tried pull her off of me by her back, but she didn't budge, and I refused to raise my hand to a lady.

That is when I heard the front door open, foot steps, and then the foot steps stop, pause, and then running out the door; the lights flickered and the door shattered as the feet ran out of the diner. _Ashley... she had seen me. _

With solider serum speed, I launched myself out of Rachel's arms and out the door. It was no use, because all I could see of Ashley was a faint outline of her on the board, flying far away from here; a_way from me. _

"Nick, where is she?" I asked intensely, running after her flying form.

"We don't know, she just tore out her earpiece and threw it into the ocean." Nick replied. "Tony; see if you can find her. Cap, I think you should come back here; Ashley will not be in the mood to talk to you."

Faintly in the background, I could hear Tony's suit building around him and him flying out of Stark Tower. I had just cheated on Ashley, she deserves better than me, I just cheated on her with a waitress that I don't even care about.

Ashley's POV 

For hours, I sat on my board; trying to stop my crying. _Why are you crying, Ashley? He is not worth it. He cheated on you. Steve just cheated on you; don't cry. _I kept telling myself, but the tears kept coming.

"Ashley?" A voice called from behind me. I looked up to see Tony in his Iron Man suit, floating beside my board.

"Go away." My voice cracked out at him.

"Ashley," Tony came closer to me, "he was kissed by Rachel. He didn't kiss her."

"Don't talk to me about him." I hissed.

"All right fine, please come back to Stark Tower." Tony paused. "Please, come home."

"No. _He is there." _I replied with utter loathing attached to my voice.

"Ashley come on," He stepped onto the board in front of me as we almost tipped over, "you are better than this. You are Ashley Potter. You defeated Voldemort, won the triwizard tournament, defeated a basilisk, and overcame your parents and Sirius's deaths. You are so much stronger than this."

"Tony," I looked up at him, "I don't want to hear about what I have done in the past. The present, this is what I am living with now."

"You don't need to sit around crying, please come home." Tony pleaded, crouching down to get at eye-level with me.

"Do you think I didn't cry?" I was suddenly yelling, "Do you think I didn't cry when Sirius were killed? Do you think I didn't cry when my parents were killed? I am only human, Tony!"

"Ashley, you are extraordinary. You save the world ever day. You are the glue, Ash." He admitted. "You keep us all together."

"Have you ever been cheated on, Tony?" I screamed at him. "You haven't have you. Then you don't know the gaping hole that is in my chest right now, I am bleeding Tony leave me alone to heal."

"If you're bleeding you need to be patched up, that is where your family come in." Tony replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, another ship came out of nowhere and started to fire missiles at us.

"I am so not in the mood for this!" I yelled at the ship before pulling out my wand, not caring what Nick Fury thought, "Deletrius!" I pointed my wand at the ship and instantly it vanished.

Tony looked between me and where the ship had been and the laughed, "What did you do to it?"

"Deletrius is the spell that makes things vanish; I sent them back where they came from." I shrugged before flying away from him.

Tony followed me, "Are you coming home?" He asked hesitantly.

I looked back at him, "Nick wants to know not me." Tony said quickly.

I chuckled lightly, "Are you going to make me?"

"If it comes to that." He nodded. "Although, I thought this would be my day off."

"Well I don't want you to do what all superheroes, have to do." I rolled my eyes and started flying back to Stark Tower; reluctantly.

As we entered the building, we heard yelling. Thor and _him _seemed to be in a fight.

"I can't believe you have done this to Ashley!" Thor screamed. Tony glanced at me then at the stairs, but I shook my head; not wanting to see them fighting.

"I know I am so deeply sorry! I just want her safe here at her home!" The cheater yelled back.

"With you?" Thor paused, "No, you don't deserve her!"

"Funny, I thought Thor was over you." Tony whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"That is what I was thinking." I replied quietly.

Then there were sounds of grunts and heavy footsteps, and suddenly a loud _whack! _Tony and I ran upstairs and we saw Thor standing in front of a Captain America thrown into a metal wall and it was dented to his body. _Thor must have punched him. _

Tony ran in the middle of them, "Stop it, she is right there!" He whispered intensely.

_Well thanks a lot, Tony! _I yelled in my head, glaring at him.

Thor ran over to me and hugged me, "Go downstairs, Ashley. I don't want you to see this." He said in my ear. "I will beat him for you."

I pushed him away from me, "Why would I let you do that for me?"

Steve groaned, seeming to come back from unconsciousness. "Ashley…" He whispered, not knowing I was right here.

"How dare you speak her name!" Thor yelled at him.

Steve looked up at him dizzily, but seemed to notice me, "Ashley… I am so sorry." He started to walk towards me.

_Slap! Kick! _

On any other day I would feel bad for causing Steve so much pain, but today would be the exception. Steve was stunned when I slapped him, and then I came right back and kicked him in the stomach; sending him on his back.

Steve groaned again, "Okay. I deserved that." He nodded, getting back up.

As soon as Steve stood up, Nick, Bruce, Hawk, Pepper, and Bucky ran in the room.

"I cannot believe you, and to think you have been a solider!" Pepper yelled at Steve.

Steve hung his head, "You are a sorry excuse for a gentleman!" Hawk yelled.

Bruce started to shake, "Hawk, let's take Ashley out of here." He suggested.

Hawk ignored him, "Nick, what do you think about this?"

"Look, as much as I love the honeymooners, I am on Steve side in this." Nick shrugged.

My mouth fell open, "Can I ask why?"

"You are not giving him a chance to explain, Ashley!" Nick replied loudly.

"I don't care what he has to say, Nick, he cheated on me!" I yelled at him.

"Ashley," Bucky interrupted us, "I have obviously known Steve for a long time and I know that he would never cheat on a girl, ever." Bucky shrugged. "He was too much of a nerd to get a girl before the serum, and now that he has… or had you Steve would never leave you and defiantly not cheat on you."

"He is right, Ashley," Steve said quietly, "I don't want to lose you and I know you don't want to lose me."

I glared at him, "I didn't just lose you; I lost my respect for you; because you do the right thing simply because it is the right thing to do. You would help anyone, you would stay with someone while they were dying, and you would let anyone cry on your shoulder. You do the right thing when no one is looking, unlike Tony who just does it for the camera! I thought you would be the one person I got close to that wouldn't hurt me... But now all of my respect for you is just gone."

"But I won't hurt you, please." Steve whispered.

I felt tears come to my eyes, "You have already hurt me."

After that, I apparated from the room not knowing where I was going but I just had to be away from all of them. I cried and cried and cried. After an hour or so, I stood up to see where I was. When I realized, words failed me.

I was at Hogwarts; _my real home. _

I stood up and saw that I was in the Great Hall; the four tables were empty in the large room, the enchanted ceiling showed a dark stormy night and the podium where Albus Dumbeldore used to stand was mocking me with the people I had lost.

Walking through the eerily quiet castle, I let my mind reminisce. I let myself remember my best friends; Fred and George Weasley and all of their shenanigans; I let myself remember the rest of the Weasley's and their kindness, I remembered my Professors how I hated homework, and finally, I let myself remember the people I had lost; which triggered more tears.

However, I didn't cry for long because there was suddenly a loud sound; sounding like a gunshot or a powerful spell, coming from out of the castle. I dashed to the outside of the castle pulling out my wand to face whatever tried to reach my home.

I saw Hagrid's hut lit up in flames, the whipping willow was hit with a cannon sized hole, and several holes and fire in the ground. I stopped the fires and helped the tree before I looked up at the sky; about fifteen wizards on brooms were trying to attack Hogwarts.

"Potter! It's Potter!" The one above the whipping willow cried.

"She is here!" The worried voice of Draco Malfoy screamed.

"Leave her to me!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy yelled.

Lucius jumped off of his broom and onto the ground with me.

"Are you trying to be the next Voldemort, Malfoy?" I smirked at him.

"In the means of killing you, yes." Lucius replied, raising his wand. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" I yelled him, "Stupefy! Confundo! Imobulus!" I yelled at all of the others that tried to get into the school, after about five minutes there were only Draco and Lucius left conscious.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled as the green light sped towards me, instantly I moved to dodge it.

"Conjunctivitis!" I yelled Lucius was thrown on his back with his eyesight messed up.

"Dad!" Draco called in worry.

Suddenly, the men who I had stunned, confused, and immobilized started to get up. But, Hagrid burst out of his hut with burn marks all over and started to beat people with one of his giant pans.

"Students, stay inside! Students, stay in!" An old woman's voice beside me yelled; Professor McGonagall along with Flitwick, Slughorn, and Neville Longbottom came out of the front of the school. They all smiled at me.

"Draco, Lucius, maybe you should all go home now and take your friends with you?" Slughorn suggested calmly.

Lucius started to get back up, "Not until she is dead. That is all the dark lord wanted!" He pointed at me angrily.

"If you do not want to leave then the professors and I will have to make you leave." Professor McGonagall reminded them.

Lucius laughed, "Come and get us."

"So be it." McGonagall nodded and then another war broke out.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled at the five people I was fighting, and then I started to fight them without a wand; with high flying kicks and punches.

After that, I ran after Draco who was trying to run away.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at him.

Draco turned around, "Round two?"

"I haven't been keeping track." I replied.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled.

"Protego!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Expelliarmus!" The battle raged on.

After another ten minutes of this, Draco and I were both exhausted, but we kept on. Mostly, I would run around the area when he would fire the killing curse, Cruciatus curse, or Sectumsempra; which would cause my right leg to start hurting. I pushed the pain away though, as I tried to overcome Draco.

Another ten minutes and another, both of us refused to be defeated.

"Stupefy!" I finally yelled that threw him on his back.

Then, I got side tracked as another man's arms came around me from behind. I kicked him in the head and sent another kick to his stomach.

_Pop! _

"Ahhhh!" I screamed coming down hard on my right leg. "Ouch! Ow! Ahhhh!" I yelled as a sharp pain ran from my knee to the rest of my leg and throughout my leg.

Lucius laughed evilly, "I suppose this is the end, Ashley Potter, the girl who lived." He raised his wand about to say the killing curse.

A growl, trees falling down, and an enormous muscular green man came roaring out of the trees near Hogwarts. _The Hulk. _

All of the men ran in different directions, Draco and Lucius apparated away. Hulk ran after the men who hadn't apparated and threw them in different directions.

Then jet plane with three figures jumped out, one shooting arrows, the other summoning lighting, and the last was flying in an iron suit. The whole time I was still screaming my heart out.

"Don't move, Ashley. It will make it hurt more." Hawkeye said calmly, coming to my side.

"What is wrong with her?" Neville asked worriedly. "It is not a magical injury."

"Reparo." Professor McGonagall tried over my leg; it helped a little, but not much.

"Move aside, let me see her." Tony examined me, straightening my leg, trying to bend it; but my screams told him to stop.

"What is it?" Hawk asked, grabbing my hand. I squeezed his.

Tony thought, "Dislocated knee, broken leg, maybe. I fear that it could be a tear in her ACL though."

"Is she going to be okay?" Neville took my other hand.

"I don't know yet, son." Tony replied looking at Neville. "I will have to examine her more in the lab; I could really use Dr. Banner right now." He looked longingly at the Hulk.

"Dr. Banner?" Neville stuttered, "You mean that thing, is a real person?"

"That hulk yes." Tony kept trying to move my leg.

"Yes, a great man at that." Hawkeye replied easily.

"Ashley," Neville looked down at me, "Why have I met these people before? I'm Neville Longbottom, Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts, nice to meet you." He replied to Hawk and Tony, holding out a hand to shake there's. Tony laughed silently, probably at Neville's last name.

"Nice to meet you, Neville, my name is Clint Barton; but everyone calls me Hawkeye." Hawk shook his hand over my body. Tony shook Neville's hand as well and introduced himself.

"Excuse me, I need some medical attention here!" I yelled at them.

"Oh, stop trying to get attention," Tony waved me off, "Besides we are going to have to wait for Dr. Banner anyways." He shrugged.

Hawk looked around at Hulk, who was still trying to find Draco and Lucius, then he placed a hand on his ear; to the earpiece, "Nick, what should we do about Hulk and Ashley?" Hawk listened intensely, nodding a few times. "Alright we will be waiting." He took his finger off of the earpiece.

"What did he say?" I asked gritting my teeth through the pain.

Hawk smiled and then turned Thor, who was talking to Hagrid, "Hey Thor! You get your dream of carrying Ashley to the ship!"

Thor laughed deeply before running over to me, "May I?" He asked crouching down and holding his arms out.

I looked up at him, then over at Tony, Hawk, and Neville. _Couldn't they carry me? _Tony was laughing at my expression, Hawk had an apologetic smile, and Neville looked up at the god of thunder.

"May you what?" Neville asked.

Thor looked around at all of us, "May I carry Ashley to the ship, because she cannot stand on her leg?"

Neville looked down at me, and then picked me up bridal style, "No, I can do this. I believe you have a 'hulk' to take care of."

"When did you get strong Neville?" I laughed.

Neville situated me so that I was like a piece of wood in his arms, my legs straight, and laughed, "Thanks a lot, Ashley."

"I'm kidding, thank you." I thanked him sincerely.

Neville shrugged, "I just had the feeling you wouldn't like that man carrying you."

I looked back at the superheroes stunned faces and then pointed to Hulk so that Thor wouldn't come running after Neville.

"So is it true that you are a telepath in the muggle world?" Neville asked.

I laughed, "Yes that is the word around town."

"Well good luck with that." Neville laughed as we approached the jet.

"When did you become a teacher at Hogwarts?" I asked quickly.

Neville glared at me, "Actually, I was in the middle of my interview when you showed up."

"Oh," I blushed, "Sorry. Good luck!"

Neville laughed loudly, "Thanks a heap, Ashley." He set me down in the opened long doorway; I noticed idly that this was not a jet or plane, because it had large propellers on the top of it.

Nick ran to greet us, "Thank you. I'm Nick Fury." He extended a hand to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, you're welcome, great to meet you." Neville replied.

"I suppose the plans have changed guys, Thor, Iron, and Hawk maybe you should take care of Hulk." Nick said placing a finger to his earpiece.

"Thank you, Neville. It was really sweet of you." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Ash. Anything for the DA's founding member," Neville winked at me, "Listen, if you are ever in London look me up."

I nodded, "I will. I'm sorry about your interview, honestly, and I know you will get the job."

Neville hugged me, "It was great to see you, Ashley."

"Great to see you too." I hugged him back.

Neville then walked away to the front of the castle, waving at me before he went inside.

"Was he asking me out on a date?" I asked Nick; who was the only person I knew in the room.

Nick looked around, looking for someone else probably, "Don't ask me, I don't know. I am not a girl."

I shrugged and watched Thor, Hawk, and Tony try to calm down Hulk, "I thought since you were a guy you would know."

Nick sighed, shaking his head, before lifting me to a bench inside the circular propeller thing. He then placed some ice on my right leg, at my knee.

He sighed again, "I fear that you have a tear in your ACL."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

Nick lifted my jeans up so they were over my knee, "Swelling, redness, did you hear a pop?"

"A loud one." I replied, looking down at my knee's he was right, one was much more puffy and red than the other.

Nick shook his head, "You should've been more careful."

I didn't want to fight with someone else today, "Sorry."

Nick looked shocked but didn't say anything. Then, a normal colored Bruce Banner came in the room with a pair of ripped up, to big pants on as clothes.

"Let me see." Bruce examined me, feeling all around my knee. "Tell me when it hurts, Ashley." I complied and told him everywhere he pushed. He started to think.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"ACL tear," Bruce sighed, "I will have to examine her fully with an x-ray, but with all this swelling, redness, did you hear a loud popping sound?" He asked me.

I nodded, "It was very loud."

Bruce sighed again, "Yes, I believe this is an ACL tear for sure, then."

I shook my head, "Just what I needed. This is so not my day."

"That reminds me, don't apparate when you don't have an earpiece on," Nick scolded me, "this is what happens."

After that, we flew home and I found out that the flying machine we were in was a helicopter. Nick was still mad at me about leaving and said he only found me because the SHIELD bracelet I had on had a tracking device in it.

We flew home and immediately Bruce and Tony took me into the x-ray room. The scans came out clear that I had a torn ACL and, in-between Nick's cursing and scolding me, momentarily I was happy when I realized that I finally got a break from working.

Bruce and Tony took me into surgery that night.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Bad day for Ashley, right? I can't imagine! My dog has a torn ACL right now, so that is where I got that idea. There will be a short chapter coming soon!


	17. Therapy

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Thank you all so much from this story alone I have gotten 65 emails from people favorite, review, etc. Thanks a lot! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

Ashley's POV- Therapy

For the next week, I was on bed-arrest. Since my ACL was torn, Bruce was not permitting me to get out of bed until my recovery started. He told everyone too, everyone in the hospital floor of Stark Tower were monitoring me, making sure I would never leave the bed unless to use the bathroom.

After the week ended, my recovery started and basically I had to retrain myself how to walk on my right leg while it seared in pain.

"Here," Bruce said on Tuesday afternoon, "put this on around your leg." He handed me a huge black knee brace.

I glared at him, "This is really what I have to wear?"

"Yes," He took it back from me seeing I wasn't going to put it on; he slid it onto my leg.

The brace was huge; it went from the top of my thigh to the middle of my calf. It was black with four large Velcro adjustable straps. The brace completely covered my skin until it ended, only the top of my knee-cap showed under it. It was elastic but it also was very tight around my high. I adjusted the straps to make it more comfortable.

"There, it looks good and it will help you." Bruce nodded after I adjusted it.

"I suppose so, but I look like I have a terrible injury." I replied.

"You do," Bruce rolled his eyes but then held out his hands, "Come on." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

At first, the pain was unbearable; tears came to my eyes and my legs started to wobble, I almost had to sit back down. Although, after a minute, I pushed through the pain and I stood fully on my legs; with some help from Bruce.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked noticing my tears.

I nodded, "It hurt at first."

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you." He apologized.

"That's alright, I am better now." I smiled.

"Hey! Look who is finally alive!" I _saw _Hawkeye, Tony, and Nick enter the room.

Tony walked forward, "It is almost good to have you back." He clamped me on the back and I fell back on the bed. Bruce glared at him. "Oh, sorry."

"So, Bruce is she ready to get back to work?" Nick asked as Bruce grabbed my hands again and helped me stand up, "Because I really need her back in the skies helping to find Loki.

"Absolutely not! No she is not ready!" Bruce yelled at him, angrily.

Immediately, Nick had a gun out and was pointing it at Bruce's chest.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the gun, "Look at her, she can't even stand without my help!" He motioned to me.

Aside from him trying to help me, I was a little offended by what Bruce said. It made me feel weak. Vulnerable. As if I could not help myself. However, I said nothing.

"Alright, fine, I will keep her in here until she is fully healed." Nick dropped the gun.

For the next few days, my physical therapist, Kurt Hunt worked my leg to train it to be better.

"Your muscles are still there, we just have to get your knee to work." He would say. To which I would roll my eyes but nod.

During the two days, I was bored as I could get trying anyway I could to get out of the room. Even resorting to pulling out my wand and rolling down the hallway on my bed; my wand was put under a lock and key after that.

On Thursday the second day I was practically bored to death, Thor, Hawkeye, Bruce, Tony, and Coulson all ran into my room in swimsuits and wet hair.

"Come swim with us!" Thor begged, almost picking me up off the bed.

"Ashley can't swim, but she can come up with us." Tony replied, placing me back on the bed.

"Would you like to?" Hawkeye asked hopefully.

"Please, I would love to get out of this room for awhile." I begged nodding.

They all nodded back as Coulson rolled in a wheelchair from outside of the room, "Here, get her in this." Coulson told them.

Bruce picked me up, before Thor could, and placed me gently in the wheelchair. Then, Coulson had no mercy as he tore through the four floors to get to the pool. When we reached the indoor pool, I realized I was holding onto the handles for dear life, and I also realized that Bucky and Steve were up there as well; swimming.

Coulson helped me into beach chair and then jumped in the pool. For a few hours, I honestly felt like a family again; even if I was ignoring Steve every time he glanced at me. The boys included me as much as they could, but mostly I simply levitated a beach ball while they all scurried to get it.

After they had all ran into the compounded boys and girls dressing room, I climbed into my wheel chair and rolled myself over to the diving board. Climbing onto it, I simply wanted to dip my toes into the sparkling blue water.

"Would you like me to help you in?" A voice asked from behind me, since I was not on dry ground the black room did not help me to _see _who it was. So I looked over, and saw none other than Steve standing in jeans in a t-shirt beside the pool looking at me hesitantly.

"No, that's alright," I realized I was replying, "I just wanted to feel the water." I shrugged, looking back down to the blue water.

I heard Steve sigh; probably happy I had talked to him without yelling at him or accusing him to be a cheater. "Okay, well just tell me if you would like for me to help you."

I nodded, not responding with words.

Silence. We sat there awkwardly not wanting to yell at each other or fight anymore, but I still did not trust him. I could feel Steve's gaze on me, probably a soft smile on his face, but I did not return it. I simply did not want to lead him on, because I did not want to get back together with him. No matter how good he looked in just his swim trunks.

The next day, Kurt and I had started walking.

"One step at a time, its okay," He encouraged me one arm linked with mine while my other arm grasped the railing on the side of the wall, "take your time."

Hesitantly, I took a step forward with my left leg. Kurt sighed.

"Ashley, I am right here if you need me, try to take a step… with your right leg." Kurt smiled at me.

"What if I fall?" I asked genuinely scared as I remembered the pain that shot through my leg when I stood up for the first time.

"I won't let you fall, I will catch you." Kurt promised. I nodded, trusting him.

Then, as slow as a turtle my right leg came up and was placed on the ground in front of me; about an inch in front of me, but it was still a step. During that step, there was some pain but oddly not as much as I thought.

"Great job, Ashley! How was that? Was there any pain?" Kurt asked excitedly, squeezing my hand.

"I didn't hurt as much as I thought," I told him, "It was just an inch, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, "An inch is better than nothing, would you like to take another step; maybe a little longer of a step?"

I nodded, "I guess I can try." I replied, looking down at my feet again.

First, I took another step with my left leg then a larger step, probably about five inches, with my right leg. I gasped as a sharp pain rain up my body.

"Okay, that's alright. Are you okay?" Kurt noticed my gasp. "Small steps, baby steps, that's okay." He nodded; taking a mental note of that.

"Ouch," I rubbed my knee, "Yes, I am okay. It just took me by surprise."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully, "Alright. Let's just take small steps."

Together, we made it down the hallway with baby steps, inch by inch. Then, we walked back down the hallway to my room; where I was shocked to see that I was sweating and out of breath.

"You did great, Ashley!" Kurt complemented me while I sat down on the bed.

"Gosh, I need to get back in the gym." I whispered ignoring him, wiping the sweat off my face.

Kurt laughed grabbing my feet and placing them on the bed, "No you don't. You just have been lying down for all this time and you haven't been walking at all." Kurt shrugged.

"That is why I need to get back in the gym." I replied, confused by his answer.

"No you don't," He repeated looking up at me while adjusting my bed so that I was sitting up, "you will get back to how you were, I promise."

"I'm not sure if I will ever be the same." I responded sadly, looking at my legs.

"No you won't," He paused and I looked up at him, "You will be better; better than ever before." Kurt kissed my cheek. "Don't leave the bed and don't you –"He started to go over my rules.

I interrupted him, "I know the drill." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Kurt chuckled, winking at me before he left the room. I smiled at his back; Kurt was a great physical therapist so I was sure I could trust him to get my legs better.

A few more days went by at the same schedule, now I had been in the hospital for the last two weeks, Kurt would come walk me and every day I would increase my step by an inch, and I would be yelled at every time I tried to get out.

I actually missed risking my life to save the world, because every time a missile came speeding towards Stark Tower and I saw Tony stop it, he would smirk at me before throwing it back into the ocean.

Then, Hawk and Hulk would come running by the room in their uniforms to go help Tony if he needed it both kissing my cheeks before running out of the tower. Seconds later, I would hear Hulk's growl and see arrows being shot outside the window.

Finally, I would sigh deeply before Kurt walked through the door and asked me if I wanted to try walking again. I would always agree simply because I wanted something to do.

On the second Tuesday, I had successfully moved two steps on my own without the help of the railing or Kurt; who was ecstatic.

"That was incredible! Great job!" Kurt kept complementing me while we made it back to my hospital room. "I am so happy that I witnessed that!"

"Kurt!" I finally yelled when I was back in bed. "It was just two steps!"

"But that was the first two steps you have taken, right, left, right, left!" He announced happily. "Also, it was without my help or the railing! Excellent!"

"Alright, thanks I guess." I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"You are welcome! Oh, I have to go tell Nick, Tony, Hawk, Steve, and Bruce! Oh, Bruce will be so excited! I must go tell them!" Kurt ran down the hallway before I could stop him.

For the next hour, I was explaining over and over how I had taken two steps with both legs. They were all thrilled, but not one person was as thrilled as Kurt and Bruce.

The next day, I was officially tired of lying in bed all day so I got out of bed, into

my wheelchair and down the hallway to the elevator, simply amazed that I did not get caught. I pushed the button to go upstairs to the conference room and rolled myself in.

The table, which was full of superheroes and a shocked Nick Fury, looked at me in surprise.

"Ashley, what are you doing in here?" Nick asked as I made my way to a chair, pulling another so that I could prop my leg up on one.

"Well, I am still on this team so I am attending a meeting." I shrugged looking over at him. "Besides, not only seeing Kurt and Bruce, no offense Bruce, all day might do me some good."

Bruce laughed, "None taken. I think it is good that you are out of that bed for awhile as well."

"Thank you." I replied thankfully. "You seem to be the only person who thinks that!"

Nick laughed awkwardly, "Well, great to have you back Ashley, kind of."

I nodded moving around so I was more comfortable and then sighed when I became completely comfortable.

"Yes, we are all happy to see you." Hawk told me, moving to the seat beside me.

"I am actually happy you are here, we were just about to talk about the whole muggle born, half blood, and pure blood and we had a few questions." Nick started.

Instantly, I looked over at him feeling oddly protective over my kind. "What questions?"

"How are you a half-blood?" Nick asked, watching me carefully.

I shrugged, "My father was a pure-blood and my mother was a muggle-born since my mother didn't have any wizards related to her, I am a half-blood."

Nick nodded thoughtfully, "So a pure blood and pure blood make a pure blood. A half-blood and a pure blood make a half-blood and so do a muggle born and a pure blood?"

"That's right." I nodded.

"Okay… that makes since." Nick replied slowly, "Listen, Ashley, I am happy you are here also because you need to do another interview."

"What?" Bruce asked, outraged. "She just took her first steps yesterday and you expect her to be in an interview?"

"This one will not have an audience it will just be Ashley, the interviewer, and a camera." Nick shrugged easily.

"Still, one of us will still have to be there to walk Ashley out!" Steve yelled protectively. This wasn't shocking, but just confusing for my heart.

"I know that, perhaps the interviewer will, but I sure the interviewer does not know about her injury." Nick replied.

"How would they know? She has been stuck in the hospital bed for two weeks." Steve muttered looking angry.

Nick looked at me for help, but I honestly was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do because I couldn't simply pull Steve away that would led him on, but I also couldn't just let him yell at Nick so much. I felt like I needed to do this interview.

"I think I should do this interview." I announced to everyone.

"Why?" Steve asked.

I shrugged, "I just think I need to."

"Well…" Steve stared at me for a long time, "I suppose if you too I will let it happen."

The next day, I was waiting backstage while the interviewer was getting ready. Nick wanted me to wear something that would be 'easy to see that I had an injury.' So, I was wearing a navy blue dress with a black thin belt around the middle, the dress flared out and stopped at about my knees.

"Now, the beautifully mysterious; Ashley!" The interviewer, Bill Nike, announced.

Slowly, grabbing everything I could for balance, I made my way to the chair across from him. The Bill's face was etched in confusion, shock, and sadness as he saw me finally get to the seat and sit down with a relieve sigh.

"What? What happened?" He asked, looking devastated.

"I tore my ACL on a mission two weeks ago." I shrugged.

"How did that happen?" Bill asked.

I paused, "I can't tell you what I was doing, but it happen because I kicked someone in the stomach and then in the head."

"So it is classified?" He asked smiling.

"That's right." I nodded smiling back.

Bill laughed, "Well I am so sorry that happened to you. We all give you our thoughts and prayers."

"Thank you." I nodded again.

Bill smiled, "Okay, so Miss Ashley, I know you cannot give us a last name but can we hear about your family? Where are you from?"

I paused again, "My family… my parents were both killed when I was a year old and I was found in my crib with this." I pointed to my scar.

Bill looked sad again, "I am so sorry to hear that. So, who did you live with? Were you set up for adoption?"

"No," I replied, "My aunt and uncle, my only living relatives left took care of me."

"Did you like them? You act like there was something wrong with them."

"Well, just basically I was their slave. I did the washing, cooking, cleaning, etc. Then, they made me eat crackers every night and sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." I shrugged.

Bill looked shocked and outraged, "They did what? So you were being abused? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"There was no one to tell." I shook my head. "My story gets better however, when I was eleven I went to a boarding school that was fantastic, I loved it so much, it was almost magical." I smiled, knowing Nick and the others would be laughing in the back.

"So people loved you there?" Bill asked hopefully.

"Well yes, they knew more about me than I knew about myself, because my aunt and uncle told me that I got this scar from a car crash and then my headmaster explained that my parents were murdered." I replied sadly.

"They told you that your parents died in a car crash?" Bill was steaming now.

"Yes, and at the time I believed it because all I remember from the night they were killed is a green light and a scream." I replied, staring into space. "So, I figured they just got hit by another car or something."

Bill paused, "Did they ever hit you?" He asked quietly.

"My uncle did a few times, sometimes it got bad, he would grab my hair and throw me against the wall, one time he came into my room and beat me with a rolling pin because I didn't finish cleaning up dinner." I replied.

He looked speechless, "So you were scared of them? Did you ever try to get away?"

"I was scared, but I was also not scared because," I paused thinking, "I don't know how to word this but I simply was not scared of them. I know I should have been terrified, I guess I simply hated them too much to be scared." I shrugged. "Yes, I did try to get away a few times."

"What happened did they catch you?" Bill asked.

"No, actually in my third year at my school, a car with a friend in it saw me on the side of the road and picked me up." I replied.

"Wait third year?" Bill looked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry; my school went from 1st year to 7th year, eleven to eighteen." I shrugged. "I hated that you had to come home in the summers I always wanted to stay, but during Christmas I would stay at the school or at my friends' house."

"Well that is good," Bill nodded, "Interesting. I have never heard of a school doing that. Is that how it is in England?"

I paused, "I… guess…so." I didn't want to tell him wrong and someone find out about Hogwarts.

"Well, I find it amazing that you did not have any other relatives living." Bill stated.

"I had a godfather, but he was in jail for life." I replied, begging the tears not to come.

"Was? Why was he put in jail?" Bill asked.

"He was falsely convicted of being the one to tell my parents murder where they were hiding." I replied wiping a tear away before I could fall. "He broke out of jail when I was in my third year and I got in contact with him, so I trusted him. Then, in my fifth year he was killed in front of me by his crazy deranged cousin." I told him.

Bill touched my hand, "I am so sorry. I can't imagine being there with someone I loved being killed in front of me."

"Thank you," I replied Bill removed his hand, "I looked at him like he was my father, I loved him like he was my father."

"That is so terrible, I am sorry. You, Ashley, are so strong; so courageous and brave. We can't find that in a lot of people these days." Bill complemented me softly.

"Thanks." I replied wiping another tear away, "I'm sorry about this." I laughed motioning to my tears.

"That's alright." Bill nodded.

"It is just hard to talk about." I replied, thinking of happy things to get me to stop crying; like my parents smiling faces, and Sirius alive.

"I understand. I am sorry to ask this, but did you lose anyone else?" Bill asked.

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Did I lose anyone else? I lost so many people; all because of one person, the one who killed my parents and so many other poor people." I replied getting mad.

Bill raised his eyebrows, "So you lost more people? This person, he better be dead."

I smiled at the thought of muggle Bill trying to fight Voldemort, "I lose many more people. My friends, my owl, the people I have come to know as family. The murder would try anything to break me. The good news is; he is dead. I had a chance to talk to him several times, because he would always try to come and kill me, but finally he was put to death." _By me _I added in my head.

"He would try to kill you?" Bill asked shocked.

I discovered that it was getting increasingly difficult not to just say, yes I am a witch the murder is Voldemort, my parents died to protect me from him and I had this prophecy throughout my whole life that said neither shall live while the other survives. Oh, and also a piece of Voldemort was inside of me so I could look into his mind and talk to snakes. Yes, it was hard just not to say that.

"Yes, he would. I mean he killed my family when he was just after me, my mother and father died to protect me." I shrugged. "Why not kill the rest of the Po—family?" I almost just said my last name.

That was another thing, why did I have to keep my name hidden? It is not like a muggle devise could actually figure out that I was a witch. There would be no reports on me or anything, so why was it so secretive?

Bill smiled, "Were you just about to say your last name?"

I paused, placing me left foot down on the ground and going into the dark room. Just to see what Nick was saying about this, I concentrated trying to find him.

"… Can't just tell him that she is a witch, Cap!" Nick was yelling.

"Then, let her just say her last name. Let her say 'Potter'." Steve begged.

"I agree, I think if she does say 'Potter' is her last name, no reports would be found. They cannot link her back to being a witch." Bruce agreed. I _saw _Hawkeye nod.

"Do you want to know my last name?" I asked Bill coming out of the dark room.

"Yes! I think the whole world wants to know!" Bill replied eagerly.

I paused thinking, "Okay, my name is Ashley Potter." And that was it. That was all I had to say. Now the whole world knew and would stop trying to figure out.

"Potter? Ashley Potter?" Bill muttered. "Great! Thank you Ashley Potter!" He turned to the camera, "You heard it here first folks the mysterious Ashley does have a last name; Potter!" He turned back to me, "Thank you so much for this interview." Bill shook my hand. "Ashley Potter everyone!" He pointed to me before the camera switched off.

From there, Hawkeye silently came up beside me and picked me up, leading me back outside to our black large car. He slid me into the backseat, sitting me straight up so that my legs were on the two seats in front of me with my back against the door. I looked around the car; everyone was in there.

"We have to get you out of here." Nick muttered from the front passenger seat.

"Yes, before people can try and take pictures of you." Coulson added from the driver seat.

Hawkeye then opened the back door, sitting in the backseat with me and placing my legs onto his lap. "Let's go." He shut the door and the car sped off.

After that, I was carried back into my hospital for another few days; Bruce had promised, then I was okay to walk around normally. The rest of the day I was counting down the minutes to that day.

Loki's POV

Walking out upon the stage, I looked out at my army; who was cheering for me and praising me raising their weapons in victory.

"Quiet!" I called out over them.

Instantly, at my command the crowd silenced.

"In a week's time, we will be the new rulers of Earth." I started. "In week's time, all of the Earth will be our slaves. In a week's time, the humans will work for us. In a week's time, the superheroes that fight for them will be dead. In a week's time, we will be victorious!" I ended my short speech.

The crowd took this opportunity to yell again; agreeing with me.

"Silence!" I grew tired of their yelling after a few seconds, "With our new… friends, we can destroy the world and all who inhabited it." I motioned over to the other side of the stage.

At my point, Lucius Malfoy walked out proudly, arrogantly, while Draco Malfoy looked scared to death. I rolled my eyes at the younger one; he was going to be the one who would kill the witch in disguise.

Lucius spoke first, "Loki, if I may?" He asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

Lucius turned to the crowd, "I have waited years for this moment; ever since Ashley Potter killed the dark lord I have waited for this moment. In a week, Ashley along with the others will be begging for mercy, which we of course will not give. In a week, Loki and I will be the rulers of the Earth, working side by side; you all will fight with us. You all, soldiers, will win because we will win. You all will win because we are going to lead you to victory!" Lucius raised up his wand, sending up a spell on its way, which put a skull with a snake running out of its mouth in the sky.

Momentarily, I stared at the green object that now cascaded down on us from the night sky. Then, I looked over at Lucius, walking over to him.

"Look at us! We are the new rulers of you and of Earth! Join us and be winners!" I finished our speeches.

As the crowd cheered, I looked all around my army; knowing that when a week came I would win. Lucius along with his sorry excuse for a son would be dead, and I will be the ruler of the Earth and of Asgard. I could not wait for this next week to come.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be a huge battle scene, so please give me some time to write it, because I want it to be perfect for everyone who loves this story! I love you all, please be patient! Thanks! (:

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed favorite, etc. Thank you so much! You guys all inspire me to keep writing! **


	18. Final Battle

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This is it! The epic battle scene! Please bear with me because I have never done a huge enormous battle scene before, it might be awful or it might be great! Either way, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

Ashley's POV- Final Battle

A week later, I was finally allowed to go on my first mission. Basically on the mission, all I had to do was find the Gryffindor sword, if it is where we thought it was. However, Nick kept telling me to go nice and slow and not to strain my leg to much and to keep wearing my brace.

"Ashley! Get back here right now!" Nick Fury suddenly yelled in my ear.

"Why? I haven't even gotten to the location yet." I asked, very confused.

"Loki is on Earth, he is attacking New York City along with Lucius and Draco! They are all attacking New York the others are there right now, but I need you to be there to fight the wizards!" Nick yelled as an explosion was heard behind him.

I was frozen in fear and shock for a few seconds, "Nick if I get the sword I can beat them easier! Please let me get it, I promise I will be there as soon as possible."

Before I got an answer, I hit the back of my glove, boarded my flying silver board, and flew at light speed to the place where we thought the sword was. Then when I got there, I ran upstairs searching everywhere for the ancient sword. It was nowhere to be found.

"Nick, it's not here!" I yelled frantically, still searching; hopelessly I reached into my pocked pulled out my liquid luck and drank the whole potion.

"What? It has to be there!" Another explosion and gunfire "Never mind that, get back here now!" Nick ordered me.

There was one room that I had not checked, so I threw that door open and saw about one thousand sculptures of soldiers, tigers, gigantic eagles, and winged lions.

Momentarily I was stunned by the craftsmanship of all of the sculptures, the details and how strong the metal-rock was, how capable they would be in a fight… in a war. I smiled slowly.

"Nick, do you think we could need back up?" I asked, running my hand over the eagles.

"Of course! That would be fantastic, but there is no way you could control all of those at once!" Nick said bewilderedly.

I shook my head, "No, but magic can." I grinned pulling my wand out raising both my arms, shutting my eyes, trying to bring all of the power possible to my wand as I whispered, "Piertotum Locomotor."

At once the sculptures started to move their limbs, blink their eyes, and stretch their muscles. They all looked at me, preparing to serve the person that brought them to life.

"The Earth is threatened! Help us to defend it! Protect myself and the avengers as well as yourselves! Are you going to help us?" I asked loudly; having an odd moment of déjà vu.

Every one of them raised their weapons, raised a wing, or stomped their feet in approval. I nodded, looking around at the crowd.

"Alright, then follow me." I walked back to my board, jumping on it, "Let's have half of you stay here, just in case we need some back up." I turned back to them. They nodded, splitting themselves up. "Let's go." I started flying back to New York City.

When we arrived at New York City arriving beside the five avengers, the soldiers stopped behind me preparing to attack the four men and one hulk.

"Wait!" I told them. "These are the people you don't attack!" I pointed to the sky, "Those are the people you attack now go!"

Nodding briefly they all ran after and started to fight Loki's army.

I turned back to the avengers, "Sorry I'm late." I told them.

"It's alright, Hawkeye I need you to be on top buildings shooting anything that flies, Tony get in the sky and shoot down the ones coming in, Thor go fight with your brother, Hulk… smash and Ashley you stay down here-" Captain America stopped as a huge explosion came from Lucius on his broom.

"I'll go up there?" I asked.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Cap nodded, before starting to fight some people on foot. "Be careful all of you." We nodded before all turning to go to the areas Cap said to go to.

I jumped on my board, flying over to where Lucius was, close to Draco. I pulled out my wand without hesitation.

"Stupefy!" I yelled intercepting the confringo curse that had just came from Lucius's wand at a nearby building. The spells erupted together, evaporating in the air.

"Oh, well if it isn't the girl of honor!" Lucius taunted turning the wand away from the building and to me. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" I yelled, "Lucius, Draco, why are you doing this?" I demanded an answer.

"We don't have to tell you anything! Wingardium Leviosa!" Lucius made a car fly after me.

"Reducto!" I yelled the car turned to ash. "Alright fine! Let's dance!" I yelled flying over the ocean, trying to lose him.

"_Dammit_! Stay still!" Lucius tried to point his wand at me but I kept swerving to the sides.

Then, a horribly familiar fire burst of out the end of Lucius's wand. It was no normal fire, it was a deadly fire that was forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again. This was fiendfyre and it was storming after me.

The fire started to expand and fly towards the city, _I cannot let that happen. _

"Aguamenti! Aqua Eructo!" I yelled in an attempt to destroy the fire.

I kept firing those spells until I decided that jumping into the ocean would be the only option, so I did just that. The fire followed me straight into the water and instantly dissolved into nothing. I let myself smile before I realized that I could not breathe.

"Ascendio!" I mouthed pointing up towards my board.

Instantly, I was thrown up onto the board; coughing, gasping, and clinging onto my board to not fall back into the water.

" Dad! Father, no!" A crying male voice said in complete disparity.

I turned my head to the side to see Lucius Malfoy limp against his sons shoulder. Lucius was motionless, pale, and lifeless. Using all of my strength, I climbed up on my board and flew slowly over to them.

"Draco…" I whispered.

"No! This is your fault!" Draco looked up at me with tears covering his face.

"Draco, he used the fiendfyre curse that backfires and kills the caster. You should know this." _Given his best friend died of the same cause. _

"I don't want to hear it! Stay away from us!"Draco yelled, shooing me away.

Before I could say anything else, Draco apparated with his father, I sighed.

After that, I flew back to join the battle once again. Sending spells and charms to anyone who was hurting the city.

"Ashley, you have company and Tony is busy. Turn around." Nick said in my ear.

I turned my board around to see a huge flying snake-like machine. That was coming right towards me with multiple purple-blue Egyptian looking flying men with many more following him.

"Stupefy! Reducto!" I yelled at the men flying towards me, "Incendio! Expluso!"

After about ten minutes of flying around the enormous machine, it finally went down crashing into the ground with a loud groan. A few more of these went by before they stopped coming.

"Citizens are being held in a building, find it and save them." Nick commanded me. I nodded, going into the dark room and seeing where the people were being held captive.

Before I flew over to the building, braking into the window; fighting on foot for the first time since my surgery. I thought nothing of taking it slow as I kicked and punched Loki's men.

"Get out everyone! Get into another building! Go!" I yelled at the citizens. They all immediately ran out of the front doors and into another building.

One man grabbed me around the neck and I pointed my wand at him. "Flipendo!" The man was instantly thrown off his feet as the blue curse hit him.

Suddenly, a man caught me off guard and I was knocked out of the building; onto the street. I was like a rag doll, being flipped over and over hitting the hard cement over and over again until I was finally stopped when a pair of stone arms caught me.

My head fell forward I was about to pass out, but the arms shook my violently. I looked up to see who my rescuer was; one of the stone soldiers I had brought to life. It stares down at me as if to say, what are you doing we are in a bloody war? You can't be passing out.

I unlatched his arms from around me and fell forward onto the black cement.

"Thank you." I muttered to the stone man.

Then, I realized how much damage this war had caused. There were buildings torn in half, cars in pieces, and fires everywhere I looked. I saw man more of Loki's men fighting the soldiers I had jinxed, but my number of soldiers, lions, tigers, and eagles were getting smaller and smaller by the second. This had to end, before anyone else died. We had to find Loki and end this.

"Will you call for the rest of the soldiers?" I asked, getting up, and turning towards the soldier. The stone man nodded and started running back to where I found them all; where I had left the backups.

Suddenly, a body was thrown onto a car; caving the roof in on impacted. Then I saw that he had a Captain American uniform on. Steve stood up, jumping off the car, looked around the area he was in, and caught my stare; Steve gasped but said nothing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, forgetting about my anger at him completely; it all seemed stupid now. Something in me knew that the humble Steven Rodgers would never kiss another woman. I walked to stand in front of him.

Steve nodded, "Are you?"

"I've been better." I shrugged; suddenly realizing how much pain I was in, in my head alone.

"I can tell." Steve looked me over.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't mean-"Steve started to explain himself.

I shook my head, "its okay I know you didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I am still sorry." Steve looked at his feet. "About everything. Ash, I didn't kiss her-"

I cut him off again, "I know. Something in me knew that you would never do that. I was just blinded by anger. _I _am sorry."

Steve hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for, Ashley."

"But I do, I accused you of something you didn't do, I told you I didn't respect you, and I slapped you." I shook my head, looking at my feet. "I am sorry, Steve."

"Ashley," Steve's voice made me look up at him. He didn't say anything else and he didn't need to, Steve was telling me all I needed to know by his loving gaze out of his crystal blue eyes.

I couldn't tell you who leant in, or who kissed who, I simply remember wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him while we kissed on a battlefield. When we broke apart, Steve smiled at me and I realized I smiled back.

However, our moment was ruined when we saw Loki, he was on a flying on board as his men were, he is in his normal slytherian colored tux, and his cane in one hand… with what is that? Could that be?

In his left hand he had the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Suddenly, Thor came rushing towards him swinging his hammer as lighting started too radiated off of it.

"Thor, no! Loki has the sword!" I screamed, running forward a little.

Thor took no notice at my warning as he jumped; preparing to whack Loki in the head, but then Loki simply raised the sword and cut Thor in the stomach while flinging him back into the concrete street.

Loki then turned to me; his cane glowing blue before he shot a spell like blue orb at me.

"Protego!" I yelled. The shield charm protected me and even rebounded the curse right back at him. Loki was hit square in the chest and he flung back off his flying board.

"How dare you!" Loki screamed I floated back to the ground.

However, before he could do anything Hulk ran past Thor, Cap, and I. Hulk started smashing the alien Egyptian men, that had suddenly appeared to protect their leader, to get to Loki.

Thor, Captain America, and I all started to fight on foot. After a few minutes of this, I suddenly realized that we were all exhausted and if this many men kept coming, and at this rate, we would lose. Steve and I glanced at each other, both nodding.

Pulling my wand out once again, I made a quick whipping circle around Steve, Hulk, Loki, Thor, and I so we did not get hurt. Then, I pointed at the air.

"Immobulus!" Loki's men were immobile in a matter of a second.

After that, we all looked at Loki as Hawkeye, carrying a passed out Tony, ran up behind us.

Loki held up the sword and cane, "Expelliarmus!" I said as the cane flew back and Thor caught it and I caught the sword.

Hulk walked forward, his giant green hands in fist, towards Loki.

"No! Enough! I am a god of Asgard! I am higher than each and every one of you! I will not be bullied by you mongrels, you will bow before-"Loki's speech was suddenly cut off as Hulk grabbed him by the legs and started to throw him into the ground repeatedly.

I couldn't help but smile at the cleverness, wittiness, and the bewildered affect it had on us all.

"Smash." Hulk said, nodding happily down at Loki.

When Loki was passed out, magically handcuffed, and safely in Hulk's arms; so that he would not get away, we turned to Tony. I was about to wake him up with a charm, but Hulk thought nothing of that as he growled in Tony's face.

Instantly, Tony's eyes were opened and he was panting for air.

"Damn! Oh, hi guys. What happened?" Tony was panicked, "Oh crap, did somebody kiss me? Great! Thanks a lot! Well was it at least, Ashley?" He looked around at me then started talking to me, "I am glad I didn't die. I wanted to have some of that shawarma stuff! I have no idea what it is, but I would like to try it. You know, there is a place down the street, if it has not been blown up. What do you say guys? Let's go get some shawarma."Tony rambled.

We all laughed in spite of the situation. Then, beaten up, bruised, and bloody we walked in a line back to Stark Tower. Several cameras took pictures of us as a team. I didn't mind it; everyone should be a part of this moment.

From that moment on, the wizards lived in peace with muggles, the Avengers helped clean up the city, we all received a key to the city, and we worked for the President of the United States as well as the Queen of England. Together we stood through it all. Together we will stand through anything that tries to invade our world.

After weeks of press, plaques of honor, thanks for the people and television appearances, the Avengers all walked to the middle of Central Park in New York.

We nodded wordlessly to each other as Thor and Loki disappeared back to Asgard, Bruce, Tony, and Hawkeye climbed into one of Tony's fancy convertibles, and Steve walked me over to a motorcycle he had been given by the President himself.

The Avengers were all going there different ways, but I knew when the Earth was in trouble again, we would all assemble together.

Steve and I sped off in our own direction, and as I lay my head on Steve's leather jacket I couldn't help but be smile, happy that I had joined the Men in Tights.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Well that's it! Thank you all so _so so_ much! From the very start everyone has been supportive and loving towards this story! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all so much! I can honestly say that I love you all and you have become my friends. Thank you so much for supporting this story, me, and everything in between! For this story I have gotten more support that I ever had for my other stories, combined! Since you all have been so good to me, and love this story so much, I am going to write an epilogue. I don't want to get your hopes up, but maybe I will write a sequel? One person suggested that I do a male Harry and have him fall in love with Black Widow, so tell me what you think about that! Thank you all so much and for the last time:

**CinnamonSlug **thank you so much!

**Raychaell Dionzeros **thank you!

**Jasime-angela **thank you!

**Electricmanikin **thank you!

**CastieMyAngel **thanks!

**Thera-Rockylnn **thank you so much! You have been here from the start thank you! Yes, I have seen the new movie! It is awesome! Thank you for all of your kind words!

**Ladyyuuki 16 **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AJTREY **thanks!

**Albel's Posse **you might be right, I am sorry if I got it wrong because I never looked into it. Thanks for the review!

**Dementia Jackson **thanks!

**WesleyanOboeGirl **thank you!

**Joslyne Aleera Nyx **thanks!

**Jermmachani **thanks!

**TwilightMelodiac **thank you! Thanks for the review!

Once again, thank you all so much! This has been my favorite story and I can say that I am proud of it all! Stay tuned for the epilogue for a final goodbye/ thank you to all of you!


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you for reading the last chapter! This is the last one! *tears* I love you all! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

5-Years Later (Ashley's POV)

"Sadie, East! Come on!" I yelled at my playful full grown dogs. They came running towards me and I secured the leashes on their collars.

After a nice day in the park, the dogs and I walked back into Brooklyn to our house. Entering our neighborhood I saw billboard sized pictures of the Avengers, huge pictures of my face on trees outside the houses, and the Avengers 'A' spray painted on multiple buildings.

Sadie and East barked happily as we neared our red house that looked identical to Sirius Black's. I climbed the steps.

Sadie and East pulled me. "Alright, alright." I said as I opened the door and let them off of their leashes to run freely into the house.

After filling their food bowls, getting them some water, and myself some. I walked into the bedroom, seeing a large blonde man still sleeping in the bed.

I smiled sitting down on the bed beside him, "Are you going to get up anytime soon?" I asked kissing his back.

The blonde woke with a start, "Good morning, love." He greeted me sitting up on the bed.

"Steve," I said with a smile, "You should get up earlier, _superhero." _I put emphasis on the last word.

Steve grinned at me, "Yes, I suppose I should, _heroine_." He replied. I was about to reply but Sadie and East jumped up on the bed in between us.

"Oh, hello, would you two like some attention?" I asked them, scratching Sadie behind the ear.

"I believe they would." Steve nodded, scratching East, before leaning over the dogs and giving me a quick kiss. "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Steve." I replied smiling. Steve's face lit up when I said this, when I always would tell him I love him.

Suddenly, both of our SHIELD bracelets started to beep which signaled a mission. Very little did they ring together, this must be a large threat to the Earth. I started to get up; going to get my uniform, but Steve stopped me pulling me onto his lap.

"No you don't," Steve whispered in my ear, "You are carrying two mouths in your belly," He pointed to my stomach were our twin girls were growing in my belly. "I will handle this one."

"Steve," I whined, "Both of our bracelets beeped! It never does that; you guys could need my help!"

Steve grinned, letting me get up, before he pulling on his Captain American uniform, "I'll see you later Mrs. Rodgers." He bent down to kiss my belly, "Don't worry girls, daddy will be back soon." He winked up at me, kissing my forehead before jumping out of the window and landing on the ground bellow.

"Bye Ashley!" Hawkeye yelled up at me, running down the street. I waved to him.

Hulk followed him, his one step equal to Hawkeye's six, waving at me as well giving me one of his Hulk smiles. Thor floated past the window on a cloud smiling at me, as Tony brought of the rear.

"Ashley, why aren't you going?" He asked being annoying not compassionate.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, go save the world you know why I can't." I shooed him away.

Tony gave me a salute before flying off down the street to follow the Helicarrier. I smiled as I watched the Helicarrier leave, then come back and squeeze itself into the street hovering at my window.

I sighed as one of the doors opened at Steve looked at me sheepishly. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the Captain America stronger than steel shield and handed it to him.

"Sorry, baby." He said kissing my hand when I gave him the shield, "Now I will see you later." The doors closed and the Helicarrier zoomed off into the sky.

My doorbell rang; I smiled holding the dogs back to answer it. _I loved this time _I thought as I let the wives of the Avengers in. At the times that I didn't leave with them, which all together stopped about a month ago because of the babies, the wives would all come to my house and we would sit in silence comforting each other while our husbands fought for the Earth.

Together we stood through it all. Together we would always be there for each other waiting for the Men in Tights to come back to us.

A/N: Thank you all so much! I cannot believe this is over! I was crying while I was writing it and this epilogue might be awful but I had to say thank you some way! Thank you all so much that have reviewed, favorite, etc. I love all of you and your kind thoughts and words!

Please, let me know again if I should write another one of these (it wouldn't be as long as this one, perhaps a threeshot) with a boy Harry who falls in love with Black Widow! Tell me what you think! Thank you all for the bottom of my heart again! (: I love you all!


	20. Help Me Please!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I know this isn't what you wanted but I need some help!

I wanted to know if you guys would rather me right a sequel to this story (keep in mind that it will not be as long as this one) or a male harry who gets with black widow. I cannot do both so I will take a vote of what everyone wants.

To make it more fair let me give you the summaries to both of them:

Angel with a shotgun – After his last relationship with Ginny broke off; Harry Potter has just joined the Avengers. Now it is his first day on the job when she sees the most beautiful woman he was ever seen. Black widow x Harry Potter (Four – Five chapters)

Returning to tights - Sequel to Men in Tights. Ashley and Steve are now married with two twin girls; can they juggle saving the world and being perfect parents? See to find out. (Three – Six chapters)

Alright from those summaries, please tell me what you would like to see. I promise they will be better than the summaries. Keep in mind that I cannot and will not; write them both so choose wisely.

Thank you all so much for reading this, those who did, and have a great day!

Love, Abby (:


End file.
